The Assassin & The Doctor?
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: Bo is hired to kill Lauren but fate has different plans in mind & things may not appear as they seem to be at first glance...This story is probably not what you're expecting but, I hope you like it if you give it a read. Yes, I know I suck at summaries. But as always, my stories continue, depending on feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: BOO! DID I SCARE ANYONE? NO, I'M NOT OFFICIALLY BACK YET BUT Y'ALL MADE ME FEEL SO SAD ABOUT MY FIRST STORY ENDING SO I FIGURED I'D THROW THIS OUT THERE NOW & LET YOU GUYS TELL ME IF IT'S WORTH CONTINUING.**

 **FYI: I MIGHT DO A SERIES OF RANDOM ONE SHOTS FOR "WHY IS LOVE SO COMPLICATED" IN THE FUTURE SINCE Y'ALL LOVED IT & IT WAS MY FIRST STORY SO IT'S CLOSE TO MY HEART & THE FOLLOWING RESPONSES ARE FOR REVIEWS FROM THAT STORY**

 **SSSAPPHIREEE – DON'T BE SAD, IT'LL MAKE ME SAD**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – CUTE IS GOOD BUT I WAS GOING FOR ROMANTIC LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – HERE'S THE 1** **ST** **CHAPTER!**

 **KOGADUCK – GLAD YOU'RE READY BECAUSE HERE IT IS**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GLAD I MADE YA HAPPY LOL**

 **KT – I'M SORRY BUT I DID GIVE YOU GUYS WARNINGS LOL**

 **JOEN21 – BELIEVE ME I'M HEARTBROKEN TOO I MIGHT DO ONE SHOTS FOR THAT VERSION OF BOLO**

 **KK – THANK YOU, I ALWAYS BELIEVE POSITIVE SHOULD ALWAYS OUTWEIGH THE NEGATIVE, THANKS FOR ADDING ME, MEANS A LOT, FEEL FREE TO PM ANYTIME**

 **ANYONE IS FREE TO PM ME ANYTIME IN CASE Y'ALL DIDN'T KNOW, BUT I DON'T PAY ATTENTION OR REPLY TO NEGATIVITY, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT**

 **ANYONE WHO THINKS I'M COPYING OFF ANOTHER AUTHOR IS WRONG, I WOULD NEVER TRY TO COPY SOMEOME & THERE ARE MANY STORIES WITH THE SAME PLOT. MY USUAL READERS KNOW I'VE HAD THIS PLOT IN MY HEAD WELL BEFORE THAT AUTHOR POSTED THEIR STORY & SOME MINOR THINGS MAY BE SIMILAR BUT, IF YOU REALLY READ BOTH YOU'LL CLEARLY SEE THEY'RE VERY DIFFERENT ESPECIALLY SINCE THAT ONE DEALS WITH THAT PLOT IN THE PAST & MINE DEALS WITH IT IN THE PRESENT ETC. HATS OFF TO THAT AUTHOR THOUGH, AWESOME WRITER!**

 **ALRIGHT GUYS, YOU KNOW THE RULES. LET ME KNOW; CONTINUE OR DROP LIKE A BAD HABIT?**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV**

I made sure he was beyond drunk before I escorted him to his car. He thinks he's going to get lucky back at his place. But right after he unlocked his car and opened the door, I snapped his neck and just like that he was dead. I put him in the driver's seat, placing an extra-large sandwich bag full of ice on the gas pedal before I turned the ignition on. I moved back a bit before I nudged his foot onto the bag of ice as I shut his door and moved back with lightning speed before the car sped off, breaking the metal barrier and crashing into the river in the dead of night.

On my way back to my Camaro, I called my client. "It's done" I tell her as I start my car to head back home. "Good, I have another job for you. But It's a no questions asked."

"You know I don't do those Evony. You know each job has to meet my requirements." The firm conviction is clear in my tone. "I know, I know but, I only want the best and that's you, both on the job and in bed…" Enovy and her repeated attempts to seduce me into bed are really getting annoying.

"You know that was a one-time thing and I'm not doing your job unless you fill me in." Evony laughs, "Everyone has a price Bo, especially hired assassins. So what's yours hmm…how about instead of your usual rate, I pay you one hundred and fifty grand."

"No" She chuckles again like this is a fun game. "How about two hundred grand…" I pause...I hope taking a blind kill job doesn't bite me in the ass. "…Fine, send me the usual information and of course half now and the other half when the job is done. But Evony, the rest of my terms in my usual kill contracts still apply. So if this job violates any of my usual terms, I'm coming after you…" I hung up on Evony before she could respond.

 **Bo's Residence – The Clubhouse**

Later that day, I received the information from Evony via bike messenger. I opened the envelope and found the usual basic information I receive for a kill. My target's name is Lauren Lewis; she's a doctor at my local hospital. Great, just great…she's my age with a squeaky clean record, not even a traffic ticket.

Enovy put a note at the button of the sheet that said, " _I have no preference on how this time; just kill her by the end of the week. She must pay for what she did._ "

Something about this whole thing feels very odd. I flipped over to the second sheet which is usually a photo of my target. Suddenly, I'm stunned at the photo in front of me, she's beautiful…

She has long blonde hair with gentle brown eyes. She has a perfect tan, amazing cheek bones, with a fit body that has toned legs that go on for miles. But the most important detail is her smile, it was to kill and even die for.

"Lauren, what did you do...?" I ask aloud as if her picture can answer me back. Honestly, Evony could be hiring me to do this simply because Lauren failed to return a simple hello. After all, she does believe she's the queen of the universe.

For the first time in my life, I took a blind kill job. For the first time in my life I have a job that I don't want to do and I'm not exactly sure why. Other than the fact that I don't do blind jobs. It's something else, something more than that. I just wish I knew what exactly. Great, what am I going to do...?

I grabbed my phone to dial one of the few people I actually trust. It rings twice before he picks up. "Vex, I need you to find any connection between Enovy and one; Dr. Lauren Amber Lewis, she works at Lost Girl Hospital."

"Ello to you too, Lost Girl Hospital? That's a funny name for a hospital." I chuckle, "Apparently when the hospital was first built, it was unnamed but, received a lot of Jane Doe patients. So the hospital was named Lost Girl Hospital."

"Aright then, give me a few hours. I'll see what the good doctor has to do with Evony. Evony wants her taken care of huh."

I nod as if he can see me. "Yeah…" I can hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "Your famous gut telling you something's off, ain't it?"

"Yeah, Enony knows I don't do petty jobs. This feels like a job that a desperate for money idiot gangster would do." I say as I'm looking for more information and pictures of Lauren. I never do more than a background and financial check on my targets to get familiar with them and their likes and dislikes. Yet here I am stalking her like a pathetic school girl.

What's wrong with me and what's this woman doing to me? "Bo, did you hear me? I'll call you after I'm done." I shake my head in attempt to refocus. "Yeah got it, thanks, bye."

I end the call and slam the phone down on the table in frustration. Who is this day and age doesn't have any social media accounts and barely any Internet presence. I couldn't find much more on her than I already knew; name, address, occupation and she drives a black Dodge Viper with a blue stripe going down the middle.

This is very irritating, all I've learned after three hours of research is her frequent hangout spots, she has expensive taste in cars, a humanitarian in and outside the hospital and photographs like an angel from what I can tell from the few photos I could find.

Who are you Lauren Lewis, how did you get on Evony's radar and what are you doing to me? I sigh; maybe I just haven't been laid by a sexy blonde in a while. Guess it's time to hit The Dal for a blonde.

 **Two Days Later**

Vex found no connection between Lauren and Evony. Is Evony doing this on the behalf of someone else? She's not known for her charity so I doubt it.

As for my obsession over the doctor, it's only grown even after I slept with numerous blondes. I've been stalking her, mostly from rooftop distances. She's even more beautiful through a set of binoculars especially when she smiles or laughs.

I have to end this before I get anymore attached her than I already have. I've been watching her through my scope for the last two minutes. She's been having a conversation with some pretty brunette woman which makes me feel a surge of jealousy as I see the brunette take her hand and she not only allows it, she also welcomes it.

The couple stopped moving, waiting to cross the street. Any idiot would know this is my chance for a clean shot. My finger almost squeezes the trigger as my crosshairs has a clean headshot.

"Damn it!" I can't do it, I can't pull the trigger. I tell myself it's because I hate using guns unless I absolutely have to. But I know that's not it. I know its Lauren, she draws me in and she doesn't even know I exist.

I know it's against the rules, especially my rules. But I have to get to know her. I have to meet her at least once and find out why she calls to me like a siren's song…and I fully intend to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE 1** **ST** **CH. & FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK IT'S THE SAME AS ANOTHER STORY, AGAIN, THERE ARE MANY STORIES & NOT JUST ON FF BUT IN PUBLISHED BOOKS TOO, SAME/SIMILAR PLOT BUT DIFFERENT STORIES, WITH SOME SIMILARITIES. IN ORDER FOR SOMETHING TO EVEN BE CONSIDERED AS PLAGIARISM, THE SIMILARITIES BETWEEN TWO STORIES HAS TO BE AT LEAST 50% IDENTICAL & NIRANNA17 IS NOT THE FIRST PERSON EVER WITH THIS PLOT, THERE WERE OTHERS IN THE PAST FOR LG & I PROBABLY WON'T BE THE LAST WITH THIS PLOT BUT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MINE, DON'T READ. & NO TO MY USUAL READERS, I'M NOT BACK YET, JUST HAD A BORING DAY FOR ONCE IN LIKE FOREVER.**

 **ALICECOLE2016- THANK YOU, I APPRECIATE WHAT YOU SAID**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM SINCE MINE IS/WILL BE DIFFERENT**

 **GUEST – THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASM & WORDS OF AWESOMENESS! YOU KNOW I WAS ONLY GOING TO START THIS ONE AFTER MY LAST ONE ENDED, SORRY I HAD YA WAIT FOREVER FOR THIS STORY TO START LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – THANKS!**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – GLAD YA LIKED THE ENDING TO THE LAST STORY**

 **KK – I KNEW THE NAMES WOULD MAKE YA LAUGH & YOU OR COLDPLAY REVIEWER OR FRENCHI WOULD LIKELY CATCH THOSE EASTER EGGS! LOL**

 **JUNETWEED – GLAD YA LIKE!**

 **MECCA OF SUNNYDALE – EXACTLY, THANK YOU, IS YOUR NAME FROM BTVS? IF SO, I LOVED THAT SHOW! WELL…TO A CERTAIN POINT LOL**

 **L LEWIS447 – THANK YOU! I'M GLAD Y'ALL LIKE IT!**

 **AS ALWAYS, ALL ERRORS ARE MINE, R/R & ENJOY! **

**BO'S POV – Day After - Battle & Associates P.C.**

"…Bo? Bo, WAKE UP!" I'm startled out of my daydreaming haze of a certain doctor I plan to meet tonight by my annoying boss. If I didn't love my day job so much, I'd quit. "What Tamsin?!"

"Your client has been waiting for fifteen minutes to see you! I swear, I'd fire you for being so unprofessional towards me all the time if you weren't my best criminal prosecutor." I roll my eyes right at Tamsin.

"You know, I'm basically a contractual employee but with benefits and all because you were so desperate to hire me since my specialty is criminal prosecution with the highest win percentage in the tri-state area. So who are you kidding, you'd never fire me especially since my contract says I can set my own hours within reason, I always have at least three clients at a time to stay employed. Well, news flash! I always exceed the minimum caseload amount, I always work at least twenty four to thirty hours a week and I rarely take off. So, take your useless comments elsewhere."

"I can't believe I gave you such a lucrative deal. I'm such an idiot." I meet her glare with a smirk. "Finally, we agree on something."

"Shut up McCorrigan and get back to work." She flips me off as she makes her exit, making me laugh. I love irritating the shit out of my boss.

"Nancy, please send in my client." I tell my assistant over the intercom. I hope this day flies by; I can't wait to finally meet Lauren for the first time at the diner across from her hospital. She eats there almost every night according to her credit card statements.

"Hello Mrs. Wilson, my name is Ysabeau Elizabeth McCorrigan, how may I help you today?"

 **That Evening – Diner**

She's the first thing I see when I walked into the diner that looks a bit like it's stuck in the 80's. My breath hitched immediately. Seriously, what's this woman doing to me? No one has ever affected me like she has. I've never stalked anyone like a school girl or gotten jealous or had my breath hitch, I'm never nervous about meeting someone and yet, she still doesn't even know I exist. Well that changes right now...

I took a seat on one of the diner stools at the counter, discreetly watching her eat her meal in the corner booth. I asked the waitress for a glass of water. I took a large gulp when she gave it to me before I worked up the courage to approach the woman whose been haunting every fiber of my being.

"Excuse me?" She looks up from her meal to meet my eyes. I immediately feel my heart pounding. "Yes?" She asks with a kind smile that reaches her eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you'd like some company? I couldn't help but notice that we're both alone in here and I don't know about you but, I hate eating alone so, could I join you?"

She seems lost in my eyes before she clears her throat. I think that's a good sign, right? "Sure, I'd love some company, please have a seat. My name is Lauren Lewis."

I returned her dazzling smile with one of my own. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lauren. My name is Ysabeau McCorrigan. I prefer Bo but, you can call me whichever you like."

"Likewise Bo, well what are you going to eat?" I blush at the way she said my name, it rolled off her tongue with such warmth. "Well, your steak looks good. Mind if I copy you?"

She chuckles, "Of course not, go right ahead. So, what do you do?" I placed my order with the waitress before I answered her. "I'm a lawyer; my specialty is in criminal prosecution." I'm not lying, that is my day job.

"How about you, what do you do?" She grins with happiness and pride. "I'm a doctor at the hospital across the street." Lauren's smile automatically brings out a wide smile of my own. "Wow that must be very stressful and demanding. But I can tell you clearly love what you do."

"Well clearly, the same goes for you, Prosecutor." She gives me a sexy half-smile that made me blush. When my order came, we eat together surprisingly comfortably.

The rest of the evening went amazingly. We talked about our jobs and other topics. The more I learned about Lauren, the more I want to learn about her. So far, I think everything about her personality, likes, dislikes, physical features etc. is absolutely perfect. I've never in my life felt this way about anyone and to be honest, it's a bit scary. But, one of the best parts of all was, I technically didn't lie to her at all about anything the whole time.

"So…thanks for allowing me to accompany you for dinner." She shakes her head as if I shouldn't be thanking her. "I should be thanking you, Bo. My best friend Kenzi was supposed to meet me here this evening but, she canceled at the very last minute."

"Well, her loss was definitely my gain. I'm so glad she couldn't make it." She nods in agreement without hesitation. "Me too"

"Well, I guess this is it..." I say, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. She nods "It was nice meeting you, Bo." I nod and say the same before we both start walking in the opposite directions.

"Wait, Bo!" I turned around with lightning speed to face her. "…Would you like to take a walk in the park with me? The park is just a few blocks away from here." I grin wildly, "Yes, of course"

We leisurely take a stroll in the park in this perfect evening weather. When, all of a sudden; a large group of ten, typical of wannabe gangsters surrounded us. "Give us everything you two have and we'll leave you two pretty ladies in peace. Well, maybe after we see what you two have to offer under your clothes…"

I glare at the apparent " _leader_ " and step forward in front of Lauren to protect her. "I highly recommend you guys leave us alone before you regret it." I warn them, trying to keep my temper under control.

The whole gang bursts out into laughter. Then, the leader approaches me and tries to slap me. But instead, I twisted his wrist and broke it. He screamed out in agony, prompting his gang to attack us.

Damn it, some of them have blades. I try to keep them all away from Lauren. I was so focused on taking them down as quickly as possible that it wasn't till after I took down the sixth guy when I noticed Lauren was holding her own flawlessly with professional combat training.

"You're all under arrest for assault on an officer of law enforcement and an officer of the court!" She says as she's cuffing the jackass under her. I look at her completely stunned...

"You're a cop…?" I ask as police cars pull up to help assist. "Actually, I'm a Detective of the 5th precinct." She closes the distance between us before saying, "You have some nice moves for a prosecutor. Look, I'm sorry about the way the evening ended. But I didn't lie to you, I really am a doctor and I really had a great time with you. So, here's my card if you want to talk after tonight. But as for right now, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me to the station to give a statement. Afterwards, I'll give you a ride back to your car or I can have someone else give you a ride if you're no longer comfortable with me."

I just nod since I'm still completely dumbfounded. I'm so confused, but this is probably why I could barely get any information on her. I do feel deceived even though I know I have no right to be since I have two occupations too; Prosecutor by day, Assassin by night. But still, she's a doctor and a detective? Is she an undercover detective? Is this why Evony wants her dead? Enovy knows a job like this, at least under most circumstances violates my rules…What the hell is going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE 2ND CH. I WAS A LITTLE BUMMED I COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO ADD AT LEAST 1 LG EASTER EGG IN THE LAST CH LIKE I NORMALLY DO IN ALMOST EVERY CH IN MY STORIES.**

 **KT – CAN'T PROMISE THAT I'M BACK YET, JUST SUPER BORED**

 **JOANNRBB – IT WOULDN'T REALLY BE A BOLO STORY IF 1 KILLED THE OTHER RIGHT? LOL**

 **MHD2105/MARGO- YES, YOU'RE RIGHT, ONLY 7 REAL ORIGINAL STORIES, EVERYTHING ELSE IS A BRANCHED OFF VERSION, GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY. SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU AT 1ST**

 **KK – THANK YOU! YOU KNOW I LOVE KEEPING YOU GUYS ON YOUR TOES WITH TWISTS & EASTER EGGS. YOU MADE ME LAUGH, SOMEHOW, I DOUBT YOU'RE SELFISH**

 **L LEWIS447 – I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT, THANKS FOR THE THUMBS UP!**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**BO'S POV – 6am**

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" I leisurely spin around in Evony's office chair to reveal myself to her. "You and I have some business to discuss Evony and I just spent all night in a precinct answering dumbass questions because I was cornered by wannabe gangsters. So, do not fucking lie to me or I'll kill you right now and it will look like an accident, Understand?"

"Oh honey, stop being so dramatic…Do you want some whiskey?" I used my speed to get to her and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her against the desk.

"Does this look like a social call to you, _Morrigan_? I want to know right now why do you want Lauren Lewis killed; does it have anything to do with the fact that she's a detective? If you want to live, you better not lie…"

"YYe-s…sh-she killed myy son, Massimo." I let her go roughly, "You told me that hot headed idiot was your lapdog, not your son and that he died in a car accident the other night."

"He was both and obviously I lied about how he died! That stupid Doctor/Detective KILLED HIM!" I punched her for insulting Lauren even though I don't know her story at all, I still feel protective of her. I shouldn't have just bolted after I was done at the station to head straight here.

"I'm sure that I know the answer to my next question. But, was she justified in killing him? What did he do?" I ask as she's seething in anger but she's trying to calm herself down. "He…was about to kill some girl for rejecting him…he was about to deliver the last few blows when that detective showed up and he didn't listen to her demands to back away from the girl. It all happened here and was all caught on my security cameras."

"This is why you wanted me to do a blind kill job and why you wanted it done so quickly. You know I don't go after the good guys unless they're not actually the good guys. I should kill you right now for trying to pull a fast one on me to get petty revenge for your son and violating my rules…But I won't, consider this a gift. The job is off Evony, your refund is behind your desk."

My phone alarm goes off; reminding me I have to be in court to send a rapist to prison, chances of the asshole walking away with no jail time is higher than it should be since he has deep pockets for the best defense attorneys. But, this guy better hope he's found guilty or he's going to meet my assassin alter ego.

"Gotta go Evony, oh and Evony…don't put any more hits on her or I'll kill you nice and slow, understand?" Evony chuckles, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd become whipped. She must be a fireball in bed. Very well then, she's off the hook. But only because I can't wait to see her break your little heart and throw your ass in prison when she finds out you're not just a prosecutor but, _'The Shadow Vigilante_ ' that most law enforcement officers think is a myth."

Evony's words worry me more than I care to admit. But I don't have time to worry about that right now. I have to get to the clubhouse and get ready for court.

My phone lights up with a text from Vex while I'm driving. " _Meet me at the clubhouse before I eat all your pecans_." Ugh, he may be my best friend but he better not eat all my pecans.

 **Clubhouse**

"Vex...? Bonus! More piles of pecans for me!" I head to the fridge to grab a quick snack when I see the reflection on the fridge. I ducked, barely missing being hit by one of my own Bo sticks by a tiny white…Russian?

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" I ask as I dodge her hits and reach for a Bo stick of my own. "The question is; why are you looking into my bestie, Lolo?!"

I'm confused yet again when something occurs to me as I block her attempts to hit me; Lolo could be slang for Lauren. This must be Kenzi, I decided to take a hit and fall hoping to get her to calm down if she thinks she has the power.

Kenzi has her Bo staff by my throat as I have my hands up in surrender. "Are you Kenzi?" I ask, "Great, not only do you look into my bestie but you know who I am too. What do you want with Lauren? I'm a hacker and I monitor anything that has to do with keeping those I care for safe. An alert went off when you and your buddy Vex went digging for information about her. I traced your IP address back here. It took me longer than I thought which is why you were my dinner replacement last night, since your security system is state of the art but I'm the best and I eventually got through. You know what, don't answer me and let me guess…based on all the neat little secret compartments, security system, state of the art laptop and weapons that I found in this place that's cleverly disguised as a dump. You're an assassin or something aren't you? Well in that case, ya gotta die, right here right now."

"I WON'T HURT LAUREN and I could have easily disarmed you but I didn't. Instead, I gave you the power. I swear I'm one of the good guys!" I blurted out before she knocked me out.

She hesitated before she removed the stick and let me get up. "Let's say I believe you. Why were you and your buddy Vex looking into my girl?"

"Promise me you won't react before I say everything, okay?" She nods, "She was a job at first but then, I backed out of it because I found out it violated my rules and I had it completely canceled about an hour ago. I won't hurt her or let any harm come to her, I really like her even though I don't understand how she has two high ranking jobs."

Kenzi scoffed at me, "You're one to talk; prosecutor and assassin… what exactly is a good guy assassin? I mean what the fuck does that even mean?"

I chuckle, "I only go after bad guys that escaped the justice system. By the way, how did you hack all my security, including my door? I made sure NSA couldn't hack any of my stuff if they tried."

"NSA, CIA, FBI, none of the alphabet buddies holds a candle to moi. I'm a hacker and a shadow thef-…HOLY SHIT BALLS; YOU'RE THE SHADOW ASSASSIN VIGILANTE THAT ALMOST NO ONE BELIEVES REALLY EXISTS!"

I nod in conformation, "Yeah and being a prosecutor is an easy way to find out who didn't get what they deserve. Does Lauren believe in the myth? Does she know about me digging for information about her?" I ask nervously

"Oh no, I may think that your vigilante ways are seven kinds of awesome but I'm not telling you stuff about my girl like we're in high school. But, I will say she's insanely intelligent, curious and had a great time with you at dinner last night. So, I won't tell her about our meeting since it's not my place. But I better get going before Lauren, my best friend and detective partner starts to worry. Lates Assassin, good luck when you talk to my girl, you're going to need it."

"WAIT! is she single…?" I ask before she walked out the door. I can barely hear her mumble to herself. "Damn, my Lolo has mad skills, total ladies woman." She finally looks me in the eyes and I can see she's debating on answering my question.

"…Yes, but that normally doesn't last long. You already have competition with another detective name Nadia. I'm only telling you this because I like you and I hate her. So good luck with everything and by the way, your buddy Vex is hot and oh, I texted you earlier, not him. Oh and here's your wallet back…" She tosses my wallet back to me which I catch with ease.

"I lifted it because I didn't think this was your actual address and your license confirmed that for me which means this is like your Batcave…Seriously, good luck when you spill all the beans to Detective Hotpants, she may have two different jobs like you but she doesn't have two different lives. Huh…you know, usually I'm afraid people are going to hurt her. But this time, I'm actually scared for you and you're an assassin. Welp, lates; Shadow Assassin and give Vex my number will ya. I put it in your wallet."

With that and a wave, she walks out the door. I know I still have to get ready for court. I know Lauren and I have to seriously talk eventually which completely terrifies me for so many reasons. But right now I'm grinning like a giddy idiot and I don't care at all. "She's single!" I exclaim to my empty living room as I'm hopping up and down in giddy excitement before I hit the stairs to change for court.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY GUYS, WOW SO MANY GOOD QUESTIONS WHICH WILL ALL BE ANSWERED** **EVENTUALLY** **BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE YOU'LL ALL LIKE THE ANSWERS SINCE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO PLEASE EVERYONE. BUT, BO BEING A MEMBER OF THE COURT & AN ASSASSIN AT THE SAME TIME HAS PARTLY BEEN ANSWERED BY HER FLEXIBLE HOURS. IF YOU DIG THROUGH NON FICNTIONAL HISTORY; THERE HAVE BEEN QUITE A FEW PEOPLE THAT LIVED TWO LIVES & HONESTLY, I THINK I'M ONE OF THEM IN A WAY, NO I'M NOT AN ASSASSIN LOL**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – THAT'S WHY I LOVE KENZI LOL & LAUREN IS MY WONDER WOMAN TOO!**

 **PALEXIOT – BOTH WOMEN ARE STILL QUITE A MYSTERY I KNOW (** ** _STORY JUST STARTED LOL_** **), THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY WITHOUT GIVING ANY SPOILERS. OH & BEFORE I FORGET, I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE FROM BUT WHERE I'M AT; SOME PRIVATE LAW FIRMS DO HAVE THEIR OWN CRIMINAL PROSECUTOR, NOT VERY COMMON BUT I CAN THINK OF 2 LAW FIRMS NOT TOO FAR FROM ME THAT HAVE THEIR OWN CRIMINAL PROSECUTOR…& INTERESTING, DIDN'T KNOW THAT ABOUT ANOTHER STORY BUT THAT'S COOL, I REALLY SHOULD WRITE LESS & START READING AGAIN HUH LOL**

 **SSSAPPHIREEE – SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

 **FRENCHI – WELCOME TO THE NEW STORY, I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU'D POP UP LOL**

 **PARI PILLI – AGAIN, ANOTHER GREAT QUESTION WHICH WILL BE ANSWERED EVENTUALLY LOL NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN**

 **AKSHIJAN – THANKS**

 **L LEWIS447 – I AGREE WITH EVERYTHING YOU SAID! LOL**

 **KK – I'M A LITTLE SURPRISED YOU DIDN'T CATCH THE BO STICK SCENE FROM 2X17 BETWEEN KENZI & BO SPARRING WITH THE PECAN LINE & EVERYTHING LOL. THE STICKS ARE ACTUALLY CALLED BO STICKS LOL YOU'RE RIGHT, BO GOT LUCKY WITH THE LIFT & KENZJ BEING SO COOL ABOUT THE ASSASSIN THING ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE'S A DETECTIVE TOO**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – YOU'RE WELCOME! BUT YOU'RE SLIPPING, YA MISSED AN EASTER EGG LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – I WAS JUST TEASING YA LOL THANKS!**

 **GUEST – GUESS THEY WANTED MORE THAN 1 JOB LOL**

 **GUEST – YEAH, KENZI'S AWESOME, I HOPE BO BEATS NADIA UP LOL**

 **MECCA OF SUNNYDALE – I KNOW, A LOT OF QUESTIONS JUST BARE WITH ME LOL I STOPPED WATCHING BTVS REGULARLY BECAUSE OF RILEY, HE KILLED IT FOR ME**

 **MARGO- SURE LOOKS THAT WAY HUH & YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND, AT LEAST TODAY IT IS LOL**

 **EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT HOW BO "MEETS" LAUREN THROUGH HER ASSASSIN "JOB" & NOT REALLY FOCUSING TOO MUCH ABOUT HER BEING AN ASSASSIN, RIGHT? WELL THE FOLLOWING IS FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE THE STORY:**

 **IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR DARK, ANGST OR WAY MORE VIOLENCE & DRAMA ETC. YOU'RE READING THE WRONG STORY. IF YOU WANT A BIT OF ALMOST EVERYTHING ESPECIALLY THE POSITIVE STUFF WITH TWISTS & TURNS. I THINK YOU'RE IN THE RIGHT STORY. SO AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY OR STORIES, NO ONE IS MAKING YOU READ IT. BESIDES, YOU WASTE YOUR TIME WAY MORE THAN MINE**

 *****BACK TO THOSE WHO LIKE THE STORY, THANKS FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORT IT IN ANY WAY; FAVORITES, REVIEWS, FOLLOWS ETC. & YES I KNOW YOU ALL WANT MORE LAUREN, ME TOO! SHE'S COMING! WITH SOME ANSWERS I HOPE!**

 **AS ALWAYS ALL ERRORS ARE MINE & ALSO ALWAYS, HOPE YOU CAN MAKE SENSE OF ANY ERRORS I MISSED…R/R & ENJOY! & YES ****I THINK & I GUESS** **I'M BACK, KINDA, FOR NOW…WAY SOONER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD BE LOL**

 **Bo's POV – Few Days Later**

"Why are you hiding in the corner behind the support beam, stalking LoLo like a total wuss?' I almost jumped outta my skin hearing Kenzi's voice in my ear. "Jesus! Kenz! A little warning next time, make a sound or wear a bell or something! You scared the shit out of me...and I'm not hiding, I'm researching…"

"That's rich coming from an assassin/prosecutor and you are totes hiding, you know for a badass assassin, you're such a scardy cat. She don't bite…well unless you want her to from what I hear…" I roll my eyes while trying to suppress my cheeks from blushing from dirty Lauren thoughts. "Hey, don't say that stuff too loudly! I told you before, criminal prosecution is my specialty meaning it's my area of expertise but not the only thing I do…at least not anymore…and I'm not scared!"

"Ohh puhleasee, no one can hear us because no one is paying attention because we're in a police station, all we do is talk about murder and stuff, after a while stuff, especially violent stuff, doesn't really register especially if you're not in the conversation and even if they do hear something we say, they won't believe this shit and yeah, definitely not the only thing you do…cause you go around killing bad guys like Electra, all decked out in black leather too. Hey, how can you breathe in all that tight leather, don't you get hot or something?"

I rolled my eyes again at the pointless questions now, about my assassin attire. "I don't do it every night. Truthfully, I don't even do it weekly, it all depends and stop making me sound like some hero or cold blooded assassin. But forget my alter ego, who is that all over Lauren and why does she look so familiar?"

"That, my dear Bobo is your competition; Nadia. Who, btws is totally winning right now while you're hiding here. Seriously, do you need me to hold your hand?"

Realization of why Nadia was familiar just hit me, making my eyes widen. "She's the one I saw with Lauren last week through my scope! Ow! Hey! What the fuck! Quit hitting my arm!"

"YOU were going to shoot MY BESTIE…BUT NOT NADIA, What. The. Fuck!" She glares at me, making me wince. "I wasn't going to, I mean I was I…Holy shit, I have a headache all of a sudden…This is all so complicated, she's going to throw me in prison when I tell her everything, isn't she and why won't you tell me how she's a detective and a doctor? That's impossible, you know…at least I thought it was…now, I'm not so sure…"

"I'm sorry; would you like it if I told her what you do in your free time?" I feel guilty and regretful about questioning her, knowing she's right. "You're right, I'm sorry Kenz…"

"No worries but look, I honestly don't know how Lolo will react, not sure where she stands with vigilantes, not like we ever dealt with this before since people like Batman, The Punisher, Daredevil and Electra aren't running around our city. I know, I shouldn't be cool with it but if I'm correct, you've killed some sick bastards when our hands were tied. But anyways…get over there before that damn snobby stuck up bitch gets her way with her. Ask her to dinner tonight at the diner or something, she's free, now vamoose!"

"Kenzi I-" Kenzi slapped my ass causing me to yelp loudly, earning Nadia's and Lauren's attention. "Uh...hi Lauren…" Seriously, " _Hi Lauren_ " is the best I can do and could it have come out any more awkwardly along with my sad excuse for a smile? My god, I really am pathetic. Thank god I don't see myself as a badass vigilante because this would totally destroy my ego.

"Do you mind, we were having a conversation…" Wow, now I see why Kenzi doesn't like this bitch Nadia. Now, I wish I shot her just like Kenzi. "Nadia, don't be rude, this is my fairly new acquaintance, Bo. Bo, this is one of the detectives that I work with at times. Nadia, Bo and I need to talk so please excuse us."

Lauren gently took my arm which made me feel a warm tingling sensation, making me smile. "Lauren, I'm sorry, I've been…unavailable to you lately. I've been dealing with some issues, inner demon type stuff, mostly. I know I owe you that talk so I was wondering if it's not too late; do you still want to explain everything to me…say…over dinner tonight at the diner? It'll be my treat if you say yes." The hope in my voice is as clear as day.

She stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever before she answered me. "Sounds good and I don't blame you for thinking whatever you might be thinking about me. I'm really glad you're giving me a chance to explain since I know you're very confused about my situation. So, how does six work for you?"

"SIX SOUNDS GREAT! I- I- I mean six sounds great. I'll see you at six." I know I'm blushing but she just nods and gives me a warm smile.

"Great, see you tonight. I'm sorry but, I have to get back to Nadia now regarding a case." As Lauren walks away, Kenzi approaches me with a look that says, " _Well…?"_

"I did it, I got a date!" Kenzi raises her eyebrows at me in question. "Did either one of you say the word date?"

"Well…no…" She shook her head at me in disappointment. "Then it's not exactly a date, seriously have you never dated before or something?"

"Well, given my "unorthodox _profession_ " no, I haven't had much dating experience. Why do you have to be such a ball buster?" Kenzi pats me on the shoulder, "Stick with me kid, you'll be okay."

 **Diner - 6pm**

Lauren is already here waiting for me in the corner booth wearing blue demi attire with a red top; her golden blonde hair is flowing down past her shoulders perfectly. How does she always make anything look so good on her? I approached her with a smile as I took the seat across from her like last time.

"Hey, were you waiting long?" She shakes her head no. "No, I just got here a minute ago or so. Do you want to order first or should I just get right to it?"

"It doesn't matter to me, which ever you prefer." I tired not to make her feel pressured with a smile. She smiles back at me before she took a deep breath.

"Basically, I was what people call a child prodigy. I obtained my M.D. at the age of twenty and I started working at Lost Girl Hospital immediately, full-time. I'm not sure if you know much about that hospital but for some reason it has the highest rate of patients who were violently injured, abused or came in with firearm and other weapon related injuries and after two years of working in the ER. I got sick of seeing all the violently injured patients and wanted to find a way to prevent some of the injuries from occurring. So, after I thought about my options I decided to go into the police academy which is where I met Kenzi. Luckily, my hospital supervisor found me so invaluable that she gave me a very flexible part-time schedule so I could handle doing both so my medical knowledge and skills didn't get rusty or go to waste."

She paused from her story to make sure I'm still with her. I nodded for her to continue as I bravely put my hand over hers. She gave me a smile that made my smile grow wider before she took a drink of water and continued.

"After I graduated from the police academy early just like every other educational experience in my life, I left the hospital to focus on my new career. Not long after I made detective, I really started missing being able to heal people. But I also loved catching the bad guys so, I took a chance and went to my former supervisor and asked her if I could be a part-time consultant or physician or something. She was so happy to hear that I wanted to return, saying a mind like mine should never be wasted and so she said I could set my own schedule around my detective schedule to work at the hospital at least twice a week with a lucrative contract and I knew it wouldn't be an issue with my precinct Captain since it wouldn't affect my detective work and because we dated in high school before I realized I was a lesbian. Luckily for me, he was understanding about why we needed to break up back then and we're still very close. Dyson is his name in case you were wondering, he's always wanted to be a precinct Caption and we've been like brother and sister for a long time now. So anyway, I signed the contract without hesitation. So now, I get to prevent and heal violent and other types of injuries and more. I get to help in two ways. Though, I admit it doesn't allow much time for a social life but that was okay with me since I was an outcast as a kid. But thanks to Kenzi, Dyson and a few others; I'm not like Temperance from Bones which Kenzi truly believes is based off of me…So, there you have it; part-time doctor and full-time detective. I just told you I was a doctor to avoid the confused look you had in the park and because at heart; I will always be a doctor first, no matter how much I love being a detective too."

I know I'm staring at Lauren making her blush and probably making her feel uncomfortable too. But it's not every day you find yourself sitting across from someone who is probably smarter than all the well-known geniuses out there. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare but it's just wow …you're amazing."

She briefly looks down to hide her blushing face. "No I'm not but, thank you though. I was just born lucky. There's nothing special about me. My brain came from luck and my athleticism came from years of running, playing sports and doing other active stuff too while I was growing up. But enough about me; what about you? Do you work for the state like most criminal prosecutors?"

"I did until about a month ago. During my last case for the state I was up against an owner of a private firm. I beat her and sent her client to prison for life. I thought she was pissed since she has a reputation of being a sore loser. But I was wrong, she caught up with me outside the courthouse and thanked me for doing my job because she knew her client was guilty but she still had to represent him to the best of her ability by law. Then, she said she knew of me by reputation only and figured I was overrated until she saw me in action against her, no less. So, she basically poached me from the state for her firm as their in-house criminal prosecutor since they tend to get a lot of criminal cases. She basically agreed to let me be my own boss with a nice window office, personal assistant, benefits, including leave and vacation time along with a decent salary, not what I use to make but the pay cut was well worth the freedom to basically come and go and work as I please, even work from home if I want to. Plus, I get to work on other types of cases if I want to too which is very nice especially when I feel like I'm losing myself in all the darkness of criminal cases."

Lauren puts her free hand on top of mine and squeezes my hand gently as we smile at each other. "That's amazing Bo and now I have a prosecutor I can go to for help on a case or something if I need or want it." The sincerity in her eyes and voice makes me feel so accomplished.

"It's nothing compared to you but thank you and I'd be happy to help you in any way I can, anytime you want or need it. But Lauren, can I ask you an odd question?" She nods, "Sure, odd is interesting most of the time."

"How do you feel about vigilantes?" She looks at me with a mixture of confusion and intrigue. "I don't know, I mean comic books I'm all for but I'm assuming you mean non fictional vigilantes. I've read about some of the vigilantes in history with fascination but I never really thought about it. I suppose I should be against it automatically especially since I'm a detective but I'm just not sure since I've never come across one. Why do you ask, is it regarding a case you're working on?"

I shake my head with a smile, chuckling shyly. "No, I was just curious, partly because I'm nervous. I tend to say/ask weird things when I'm nervous."

She cocks her eyebrow at me with that trademark sexy half-smile I've come to love. "I make you nervous?" I don't even think before I answer her. "Like you wouldn't believe…"

I start laughing at myself out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry that was so cheesy but I mean it." I'm actually a bit surprised she's not laughing at me. "You make me nervous too so I understand completely."

My breath just caught in my throat from her confession. Our eyes are locked on each other as the atmosphere around us becomes heated and intense. My eyes dart between her eyes and lips…I've never wanted to kiss someone so badly in my life…

"Excuse me ladies, but you've been here for a while. Would you like anything to eat?" The middle-aged waitress breaks the moment causing us to break contact in every way and clear our throats awkwardly as we try to regain our composure.

The rest of our "non-dinner date" went by smoothly after we ordered and got our food. We stayed away from any serious or heavy topics and just got to know each other's likes and dislikes, birthdays, random stories and things we had in common. The dinner was perfect with easy, comfortable conversation with plenty of laughs and smiles as well as a few touches here and there. I wish this night didn't have to end. Hell, while I'm wishing for stuff, I wish I could tell her I'm an assassin who hunts bad guys and she'd be okay with it. Ugh, talk about wishful thinking…

When we were finished with dinner I offered to walk her to her car. She gladly accepted and to my surprise, took my hand in hers before we headed to her car. If I died right now, I'd die a happy woman.

"Thank you for dinner Bo." I really want to ask her out but I'm too scared to. "No problem, goodnight Lauren" She gives me a nod and says goodnight as she's about to get in her car. "Lauren wait,…would you…like to…go on a date with me?"

She pauses and looks at me with a smile. "Wasn't this a date, actually wasn't this our second date even though our first one was rudely interrupted in the park?" A grin breaks out on my face so widely that I think my face might crack.

"Really?" I ask, making her chuckle with a smile. "I thought so, goodnight Bo." She gives me a light, quick kiss on the lips before she drove off into the night.

My fingers touch my lips as another grin spreads on my lips even wider than before. Wait till I tell Vex and especially Kenzi; not a date my ass! Now if only I could tell Lauren about my " _second occupation_ " without worrying about the consequences. A girl can dream, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS, SORRY, THIS IS A REALLY SHORT ONE, CRAZY BUSY DAY. BUT, HOPE ALL IS WELL! SO I GOT A PM FROM SOMEONE SAYING THEY LIKE MY PROFILE PICTURE. SO I JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I HAVING A FRIEND OF MINE SELL REPRINTS OF THAT & ANOTHER SIGNED REPRINT BO/LAUREN 8X10 PHOTO FOR ME ON EBAY AS I TOLD THE PERSON IN PM WHEN THEY ASKED ME SO IN CASE ANYONE ELSE IS INTERESTED THE PHOTO, THE EBAY NUMBER IS: 172566497795 SHIPS WORLDWIDE, THANK YOU IN ADVANCE IF YOU MAKE A PURCHASE & EVEN IF YOU DON'T, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME & MY STORIES AS ALWAYS!**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – LET'S HOPE THE BEST**

 **PARI PILLU – THANK YOU**

 **GUEST – THANK YOU, YOUR ROBIN WILLIAMS COMMENT MADE MY MORNING LOL**

 **L LEWIS447 – SOO GLAD IT'S A FAVORITE OF YOURS! HOPE IT CONTINUES TO BE TILL THE END**

 **JOANNRBB – LOL IS IT NOW? WHO DO I GOTTA TALK TO ABOUT A PAYCHECK? I'M NOT 100% SURE WHERE IT IS GOING EITHER LOL**

 **GUEST – I AGREE, SO CUTE**

 **KT- YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO EVENTUALLY FIND OUT :P**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – 5 Days Later - Battle & Associates P.C.**

"Here, it's a new criminal case for you." I look up to see Tamsin holding out a new case file for me to take. I took it from her with a nod. "Thanks" She nods back at me before turning to leave my office.

"Hey Tamsin, can I ask you something? Something I've wanted to ask for a while now." She turns her face towards me. "What's up?"

"You hired me primarily to be the firm's Criminal Prosecutor which isn't common. But when firms do, do that; it's to cover their own asses in case the firm or any of the firm's senior attorneys ever finds themselves in criminal legal trouble. Then, the in-house criminal prosecutor uses their knowledge to get the firm and or attorneys out of trouble and as you know, private law firms don't ever deal with many of the cases that we deal with especially criminal cases because we're not supposed to. So how is it that this firm deals with everything that both types of law firms deal with?"

"Simple, I wanted the security of a private law firm, meaning I have more control over my firm in every way instead of the government having more control over my firm than I do. I also wanted the benefit of dealing with less red tape than a public firm would have to deal with. But, I also wanted to be able to offer almost every type of legal service there is to offer."

"I see and how did you manage to get the best of both worlds?" Tamsin gave me a mysterious look before she answered my question. "You have your secrets, I have mine, McCorrigan." I watched her retreating form as I wondered whether or not her cryptic statement actually meant something or not. Does she know something about me that she shouldn't…?

 **Later That Day**

I'm so ready to leave my office, for some reason even though I was busy all day, the day still went by so slowly. I took a minute to stretch my limbs when I'm pleasantly surprised by Lauren's voice. "So, this is where you work."

I immediately looked her way and see that she's holding two cups of coffee. "Hey, I hope you don't mind me stopping by, I just wanted to see you before I went to work since I haven't seen you since our date thanks to our opposite schedules lately. After all, texting, calling and video chats can only do so much. There are just some things technology can't provide, like seeing you in all your beauty in person. There is nothing else better than that to me, when it comes to you and I came with the gift of caffeine."

I immediately smile back at Lauren's smile as I stood up, making my way to her. "You should know that I feel the same way about you and you're always welcome here." I almost went in for a kiss before I stopped myself. What if a kiss is too forward?

Lauren chuckled and put down the cups of coffee on my coffee table before facing me again. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her. "Here…let me help you make your decision on whether to be chivalrous and safe by hugging me or…" She leaned in, capturing my lips with a passionate kiss.

I've never kissed lips so soft and sweet before, it's intoxicating…I decided to be bold and asked for entrance into her mouth with my tongue against her sweet and supple lips. She opened her mouth for me immediately, our tongues danced together perfectly as if they've done this a hundred times. Our hands started roaming each other's bodies through our clothing as a moan escaped from both of us.

I've never experienced a kiss this intense and passionate in my life. The kiss is rapidly growing out of control. I was about to slip my hand under her shirt when we hear something being dropped on the floor. We were startled apart as we turned our faces and saw a completely stunned Tamsin who was staring at Lauren.

"Laur…?"

"Valkyrie…?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL! SO MY FRIEND WAS LIKE "HOW DO YOU THINK OF SOMETHING TO WRITE EVERYDAY & HOW CAN YOU STOP/START THROUGHOUT THE DAY TILL YOUR DONE. I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING LIKE THAT I'D LOSE FOCUS DOING THAT" I LAUGHED AT HER & TOLD HER YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING ESPECIALLY WITH THE REVIEWS, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE OF A BOOST MY IMAGINATION GETS & IT ALSO HELPS THAT I'VE HAD/HAVE AN INTERESTING LIFE & I'VE ALWAYS BEEN GOOD AT MULTITASKING.**

 **KOGADUCK – I DO IT TO MAKE SURE Y'ALL COMEBACK LOL YA KNOW I'VE NEVER EVEN MADE Y'ALL WAIT 24HRS FOR AN UPDATE *KNOCKS ON WOOD***

 **GUEST – ROBBIE WILLIAMS, SORRY I READ THAT WRONG LOL I LOVE "ROCK DJ" THOUGH SO GLAD YA LOVE EVERYTHING REALLY MAKES ME SMILE & THANK YOU, YA MADE ME BLUSH…& NOW SINCE YA HAVE A NAME FOR ME, I THINK IT'S ONLY FAIR I HAVE 1 FOR YA, GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS? HMM COPDOC…GUESS WE'LL FIND OUT I MEAN WHY NOT, LAUREN ALREADY MENTIONED DYSON BEING HER EX, IS THERE EVEN A NAME FOR DYSON/LAUREN? I LOVE JEALOUS BO TOO LOL**

 **GUEST – HAPPY TO HEAR! THE WAIT IS OVER!**

 **AKSHIJAN – YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT**

 **FRENCHI – I'M SO SAD TO HEAR THAT, IF YA WANNA TALK YA KNOW HOW TO GET ME. GLAD THE STORIES HELP YA, STAY STRONG! NEGATIVE STUFF NEVER LASTS & I THINK YOU SAID YOU HOPE YOU HAVE BETTER DAYS, (HOPE I GOT THAT RIGHT, I TELL MY FRIENDS YOUR MY FRENCH TEACHER LOL) I'M SURE YOU'LL HAVE BETTER DAYS SOON, WISHING YOU THE BEST & THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW, I REPLIED TO NIRVANA19 IN A REVIEW, AWESOME AUTHOR!**

 **PARI PILLU – QUEEN? I LIKE BEING QUEEN, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LOL**

 **L LEWIS447 – SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR REVIEWS MAKES ME EXTRA HAPPY, I THINK I FEEL YOUR ENERGY THROUGH YOUR WORDS. YOU CAN NEVER SAY TOO MANY GOOD THINGS, GLAD YOUR GETTING USE TO TWISTS, MIGHT WANT TO BUCKLE UP JUST IN CASE. I LOVE THIS LAUREN & THE KISS TOO & THE THUMBS UP & THAT THE STORY MAKES YOU SMILE **

**JUNETWEED – I KNOW RIGHT LOL**

 **GUEST – GOOD QUESTION, MAYBE I JUST WANTED TO ADD AN EASTER EGG LOL THAT IS A REASON BUT NOT THE ONLY REASON**

 **JOANNRBB – I AGREE**

 **GUEST – NIRVANA19 IS SO AWESOME, I REALLY APPRECIATED THE SUPPORT & FOR DEFENDING ME THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT! I WONDER THAT ABOUT TAMSIN TOO, HOPEFULLY WE'LL FIND EVERYTHING OUT EVENTUALLY & I LOVED THAT SHOW, NO THEY NEVER KILLED I BELIEVE. SO GLAD YOU LIKE LAUREN BEING SO OPEN & FORWARD. I HOPE SHE WILL BE TOO BUT WHO KNOWS**

 **ALRIGHT, PICKING UP RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF R/R & ENJOY! **

**BO'S POV – Battle & Associates P.C.**

What the hell is going on? Man, I have been saying that a lot lately. But come on can you blame me, I mean what the hell is going on and why'd Lauren call Tamsin, "Valkyrie"?

"Uh…you two alright?" My voice seemed to break them from their staring contest. Should I be worried cause I kinda am…"I'm sorry Bo, I just haven't seen Valkyrie since after she cheated on me…and I so did not mean to say tha-"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I slammed Tamsin against the wall in the blink of an eye with my forearm against her throat. "Easy Succubus, it's not as bad as you think. I was just young and stupid and that's not even why we lost contact. If anyone is a threat here it's you. You're the one that treats people as conquests. Why do you think people call you Succubus? Everyone who knows you knows you are a sex demon. I mean come on; you treat your grandpa's bar as your own personal hunting ground. I bet Lauren didn't know that about you; did she? I'm so glad I'm able to save her from being another notch under your belt."

"It's not like that and not that it's any of your business but I haven't been or even flirted with anyone since I met Lauren and it will continue to be that way for as long as she'll have me. She's not a conquest so don't you dare think she is!" I know my voice is dripping with anger and danger as if I'm talking to one of my hits before I killed them. But I can't seem to give a fuck about how my voice sounds right now.

How dare she put my business out there especially to Lauren? The last thing I want is her to think she's nothing more than a conquest. She's so much more than that and I intend to make sure she knows that.

"Bo…please let her go, Tamsin and I are on neutral terms; it's just a shock to see her after so long. Bo please don't make me put you in cuffs." Lauren's gentle tone and pleading eyes compel me to automatically obey her request.

"You are **not** a conquest." She smiles at me as she subtly used her body to put some distance between Tamsin and I. "I know Bo, don't worry."

Lauren turns to face Tamsin and hugs her. "Good to see you again Valkyrie. But, I better get going before I'm late, both of you know I hate being late. You two please play nice."

Lauren gives me a quick kiss on the cheek with a promise to see me later before she made her way out of the building. Without Lauren's presence the air between Tamsin and I quickly became awkward. My eyes are asking her the questions I can't seem to voice.

"Oh for the love of god put the questioning eyes away. Look, cliff notes version; I met Lauren during her first undercover assignment. I was young and helping some so called friends, boost cars. She came in pretending to be a lost girl so we took her in. We started a relationship before everything came to light and I found out she was a detective. I was pissed at first and cheated on her. She broke up with me right after that. Then one day she came back around and told me she wants to help me get my record expunged and helped me turn my life around. Then somehow we became fuck buddies before we slowly drifted apart and before you ask, no I don't want her anymore and from the looks of it she only has eyes for you. Look, Lauren has always been a one woman, woman. She's never been with more than one person at a time, even casually. So don't hurt her or I'll kill you because she's a really good person."

Well, at least now I know she may be okay with my " _extracurricular activities_ " since she was okay with Tamsin's criminal activity. But then again, Tamsin was young and not running around killing people. Okay, so still not sure how she'll react.

I carefully looked Tamsin over for indication of any deception or insincerity before I gave her a nod. "Okay and just so you know I'd never intentionally hurt her. Truthfully and I'm not sure why I'm telling you this but I think I love her."

"You'd be an idiot not to." We shared a look of understanding before she turned to leave. "Tamsin, wait!" She turns back to face me, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Why does she call you Valkyrie?" She chuckles, "She said it's because of my last name and because I have the personality of a Valkyrie, strong and always ready for a fight. I still remember what she said about my last name, she said, " _Did_ you _know in Norse Mythology there's a Valkyrie name Hildr which means Battle_."

I chuckle, "I love her wide variety of knowledge of anything and everything. I especially love her geek speak. It's so hot and cute especially when you watch her talk with her hands and her whole body just lights up with happiness and excitement."

"Oookayyy, well you two are definitely a match made in heaven. You're the first person to ever feel that way about her geek speak. Everyone else, including me either zones out or becomes utterly confused or both during her geek speak moments."

My face lights up with a huge grin. "Really, you think we're perfect for each other?" Tamsin rolled her eyes before she mumbled. "Why did I have to open my big mouth…"

 **Clubhouse – 2 Days Later - Evening**

"So, you know how you catch bad guys and they go to court. Well I kill the serious offenders that get away with murder or other serious crimes, no pun intended." …No, that isn't right at all.

"So you know how you like comic books? Well I'm kinda like Electra. But I only kill bad guys while she literally kills almost anyone for money. I rarely take money for the kills; I only take it when someone comes to me with a criminal I'm not aware of."

Really, I'm comparing myself to an anti-hero with a tortured past? Yeah sure, that's the way to tell Lauren. I might as well tell her I only came across her because I was hired to kill her under false pretenses.

…Wait, do I have to tell her that? Ugh, why couldn't I just have met someone at a bar that ended by contributing to the national divorce rate like a normal person? What am I going to do and even if she's okay with it, can you imagine telling someone, " _I first laid eyes on her when I was hired to kill her_." When someone asks you how you met your significant other. Hell, I'd go to prison for that statement alone…What am I going to do…?

I stopped pacing in my living room just to roll my neck in attempt to relieve some of the stress, when I saw something on the couch in the corner of my eye, making me do a double take at the couch. Kenzi and Vex are sitting there sharing a bowl of popcorn watching me like a movie before Vex handed Kenzi twenty bucks. "Uhh…how long have you two been there and what are you doing?"

"Just a few minutes, we tried saying hi but ya were too busy pacing back and forth, talking to yourself like a mad woman. We found it entertaining so we grabbed some popcorn and front row seats for the rest of the show. Then, we decided to bet how long it would take for you to notice us and obviously Vex lost to moi."

"Gee, thanks for finding my predicament so entertaining." I say sarcastically, "No problem luv, you were more entertaining than anything on TV…Ow ow!" Vex fell off the couch as I beat his smartass with a pillow.

"AY! I'm hurting too ya know! I just lost twenty bucks to the hot Russian detective! All you had to do was hold out for two more minut- Owww! Stop hitting me! I never knew a pillow could actually hurt!"

"Uh Bobo?" I looked Kenzi's way after I hit Vex one more time for good measure. "What?"

"Don't you have dinner with Lolo tonight?" I gave her a " _duh_ " look. "Yeah, we're finally doing our third date. Up till now we've just been talking a lot, about everything and anything through our phones including the Tamsin incident and my sexual appetite which she knows exclusively craves only for her since I first talked to her."

"Isn't she picking you up at your place in twenty minutes?" I looked at her ridiculously for stating the obvious. "Yeah…why…?"

"She doesn't know this address, right?" I feel like she's trying to tell me something. But I'm not sure what. "Of course she doesn't, why?"

"Do you really not seeing where I'm going with this?" I look at her completely confused when realization suddenly hits me, making my eyes widen in panic. "I'm at the wrong location!"

"There we go! Ya know for someone so smart and a badass assassin ya can be so clueless at times. OWW! Now you're punching my arm? Why haven't you hit Kenzi?"

"Duh cause I haven't made any smartass comments…which is surprising…Plus, I'm her lady luuurrrveeee's bestie so she can't hit me unless she wants to lose points with Lolo." I'm so busy trying to get out the door that I'm barely paying those two any mind as I try to find my keys.

"Ya know, he has a point though, you don't have a brooding assassin personality. But then again I'm basing this on movies and stuff. You're the first assassin I've actually met. Hey, what's your story anyway?"

"Forget it luv, she can't hear you when she's running around looking for her keys like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Okay then, do you know her story?"

"Ya, but it's not my place to tell."

"Fair enough, I completely understand trust me. Hey, how does she breathe or move in her assassin attire?"

"I dunno, I asked her that too, many times. She just glares at me before she gives me a head slap. Ya know, now that I think about it, she hits me a lot, she's abusive and bossy. Always telling me to hack this or find this or do that. She's lucky I'm a jack of all trades just like ya are and that she's my best friend. Is the good doctor abusive with you?"

"Nah, she is the best, bakes me goodies all the time. Though, she does lecture me about my diet and booze consumption a lot."

"I think I picked the wrong best friend in this pairing, switch?"

"No way! You keep the Shadow Assassin. You know she's taking forever finding her keys, do you think she even registers us talking? Her personality doesn't fit the assassin thing at all."

"Ay, that's why they call them alter egos. No one would ever believe she's the Shadow Assassin without indisputable evidence. They say when a person has two lives, they have two personalities; one of the personalities is who they have to be to do what's needed while the other is who they truly are. The Shadow Assassin is who she needs to be to deal with the scum of society that escaped justice and still be able to sleep at night. The person before us; looking for her keys to go see the woman I believe she's in love with is her true self. I really hope your partner is okay with it when she finds out. Bo has never taken an interest in anyone before for more than sex since I met her three years ago. I hope the doc can see that Bo is just doing what she feels is right when justice fails. There's no telling how many people the Shadow Assassin has probably saved from death or worse."

I feel my eyes start to water at Vex's words. I don't want them to see me tear up so I'm so glad I found my keys. "Found them! Don't wait up guys, have a goodnight." Luckily, I have a perfectly good reason to run out the door without being questioned.

I hope the same thing about Lauren. I may not know how she'll react but I already know I can't lose her. Please god, I can't lose her. The more I think about losing her, the more I don't want to tell her. But at the same time, keeping this secret is eating me alive more and more everyday especially since she's been so open and honest with me. What am I going to do; keep my secret to keep my girl or tell her my secret and most likely lose her forever?

I can't just quit being the Shadow Assassin, it's not like I do it for the thrill. I can't let it happen again. I won't let it happen again…

 **Flashback – 3 Years Ago**

Why are there cops at my house? I can't help but feel panic frantically spreading within me. I wasted no time sprinting towards my house to see what's going on.

"What's going on; why are you here!?" I asked the cop blocking the entrance to my house. "Ma'am, do you live here with Ryan Lambert?"

I turn to the man talking to me. "Yes, we're engaged to be married next month. What's going on, please tell me." I asked, frantically with growing panic.

"I am Detective Jason Carter. Two months ago as you probably know, Mr. Lambert witnessed a murder and testified against the murderer in court. But even with his testimony the killer was found not guilty. The killer came here tonight and stabbed Mr. Lambert right in the doorway. The neighbor's security cameras caught everything. I'm very sorry for your loss, is there anyone I can call for you…ma'am…ma'am…? I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE SHE'S GOING INTO SEVERE SHOCK! Ma'am, can you hear me, Ma'am…"

 **Present**

No, I can't just quit. I won't let anyone else feel the loss that I felt if I can prevent it. But being the Shadow Assassin might cause me to lose my second chance at love and I never thought it would be possible but, I feel love again and I know I love her already. Truth is that I love her more than I ever loved Ryan. But, whether I choose to tell her or not...or I decide to choose between the two, there's just too many questions and possibilities in this whole situation. Could I live with keeping a secret from her for the rest of my life? Would Lauren choose the law over me or how do I choose between the Shadow Assassin and Lauren…?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL!**

 **JUNETWEED – GLAD TO HEAR IT**

 **KOGADUCK – YEAH ME TOO! YEAH BO IS A LITTLE LIKE DAREDEVIL WHO WAS MENTIONED IN CH 4**

 **FRENCHI – SO GLAD I WAS ABLE TO PUT A SMILE ON YOUR FACE! I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU WHEN I WROTE ABOUT RYAN, THINKING "FRENCHI MIGHT NOT LIKE THIS" LOL BUT I'M GLAD YOUR QUESTIONS WERE ANSWERED I HOPE THINGS ARE GETTING BETTER FOR YOU!**

 **GUEST – HELLO THERE! I'LL ALWAYS REPLY TO MY READERS! WELL EXCEPT THE AGGRESSIVELY FLAT OUT NEGATIVE ONES. THANKS FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTION LOL WOLFPANTS! THANK YOU SO GLAD YOU LIKED EVERYTHING & FOUND THE COUCH SCENE HILARIOUS & SHARKY TAMSIN LOL WELL THE WAIT IS OVER, HOPE YOU LIKE! I THINK I'LL CALL YOU BY YOUR INITIAL D…THAT WORK?**

 **MOTHERFAER – SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT, THANK YOU!**

 **JOANNRBB – HELLO MY FRIEND! THANK YOU, IT'S DEFINITELY NOT EASY BUT SO FAR I BEEN ABLE TO MANAGE I DON'T LIKE WHEN BOLO HAS ISSUES EITHER**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – VERY WISDOMIST WORDS**

 **KK, COLDPLAY REVIEWER & KT – HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU GUYS IN A BIT, HOPE ALL IS WELL WITH THREE OF YOU**

 **Bo's POV – 1 Month Later – Lauren's Condo Living Room – Afternoon**

How come there's never anything good on daytime television? I mean am I the only one that feels that way? I must be the only woman in the world not into soaps or talk shows about petty drama.

Lauren should be coming home from her hospital shift any second now. Things between us have been amazing, we practically spend every moment of free time we can together. We've gone to theme parks, roller skating, rock climbing; basically anything we could think of that one of us wanted to try with the other. The only thing we haven't done is " _It_ ".

Trust me, we want to. But I've been holding us back because of my guilt from keeping my secret. I don't feel worthy of her because of it. I told her I just didn't want to rush things too much because she's really special to me which isn't a lie, but she's getting harder to resist every day.

My head turns towards the door that Lauren rarely ever locks and see Lauren walking in. I tried to convince her to lock the door but she said, " _Bo, this is a safe neighborhood and I'm a detective and a doctor. So I can defend and treat myself if needed."_

"Hey babe, how was your shift?" She leans down to give me a quick kiss as she takes her lab coat off. "Exhausting, I wish I could have just stayed in bed with you this morning."

She takes a seat at the opposite end of the couch and accidentally nudged my leg with her feet when she raised her feet up on the couch. "Sorry…" She says with a shy smile. "That's okay, you wanna stretch out?"

She chuckles and puts her feet on my lap. "It's like couch yoga" She chuckles at my statement as I happily rest my hands on her legs.

 **Evening – After Dinner**

We spent the whole day just lounging around basically just watching TV, cuddling, eating, talking and making out like horny teenagers. God, I love this woman. Why haven't I told her yet? Why hasn't she said it either? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Is this the part where I pluck a flower's pedals saying, " _She loves me, she loves me not_."?

"Bo, you okay…you seem lost in thought." I shake my head out of my thoughts, giving her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking…"

She closes the very small gap between us on the couch and takes my hand in hers. "Thinking about…?" I looked at her amazing smile before I looked deep into her eyes. "That I love you"

She stares at me with an expression I can't read. I was about to reassure her that she didn't have to say it back when she took my face in her hands and kissed me hard with passion. We both moan out as the kiss quickly becomes a heated frenzy.

I feel Lauren lifting me up off the couch to carry me to bed. I still don't feel worthy of her but I just can't resist anymore. I need her; I need us to finally be as one.

By the time we got to the bedroom we were both fully naked. Lauren gently laid me onto the bed in between kisses and touches. She gave me a look of longing before trailing down my neck and shoulder, all the down my body with kisses making me whimper and moan with every kiss and touch.

My breath hitches as she looks deep into my eyes, silently asking for permission. I answered her with a hard full kiss. "Lauren…" I softly moaned out breaking the kiss as she came inside me with two fingers.

She easily finds the perfect mixture of pressure and pace, making me grasp the sheets as I fight the urge to climax already. I need to do something to prolong our first time at least a little longer before I came. "Lauren please…ride me..." I husk out, desperate with lust and need.

She grants my request but not exactly the way I hoped she would. Instead of taking her fingers out, she kept them in with the same rhythm as she mounted me, making my need to climax even worse as she started a slow and gentle grind. Just as I was about to climax, she removed herself from inside me causing me to whimper at the loss of her inside me.

"Lauuuurennn…Bbboooo…" She's riding me comfortably without her fingers inside me. We kiss and moan between caresses and touches, massaging each other's breasts. We're both desperately trying to memorize every inch of each other in every way.

"Ohh Laurrenn…" She bit my neck as I grasped her hips firmly help her grid. "Cum for me Bo, stop holding back baby…" Lauren telling me to let go was my undoing along with one more hard contact grind between our cores.

LLLLAAUUREEN BBBBOOOOO" She came along with me as we collapsed together. I gathered her in my arms before we both passed out. "I love you, Lauren…" I say right before I passed out, I don't even know if she said it back.

 **Next Morning**

My hand searched out for Lauren before I opened my eyes. I don't feel her anywhere and her side of the bed is cool, she's already up. I opened my eyes to see Lauren's back facing me; she's hunched over and fully clothed. Something isn't right; I feel it in my gut...

"Lauren…?" She doesn't move or say a word. I'm about to try again when she speaks. "We've been on dates, we've talked and spent a lot of time together, last night we made love for the first time and you told me you love me, twice. Yet, you still don't trust me, at least not completely to tell me you're the ' _mythological'_ Shadow Assassin."

My eyes widened in shock along with my entire body. "Wh-what…?" Surely she didn't just say what I think she said. She turns just enough to look me in the eyes with the saddest expression I've ever seen, she's clearly on the verge of tears as I feel my heart getting ready to shatter into a million pieces for the second time in my life...

"I'm sorry Bo, I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone who keeps secrets from me. I thought if I gave you enough time, if I was open and honest with you, you'd realize you could trust me completely and would tell me your secret but at this point, I honestly don't see that happening so I'm sorry but, it's over…Shadow Assassin."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS ARE DOING GOOD! I FIGURED SOME OF YOU GUYS SUSPECTED THAT LAUREN KNEW SINCE SHE'S A GENIUS & A DETECTIVE BUT NOT HOW OR WHY WELL GUESS WHAT, I'M NOT TELLING YOU, JUST KIDDING! YA CAN'T KILL ME OR YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! MUHAHA! OK I'M DONE…**

 **GUEST- YOU'RE WELCOME**

 **KOGADUCK – LET'S FIND OUT**

 **D – WELL YOU CAN ALWAYS EXPECT AN ANSWER FROM ME UNLESS I FORGET TO ADD IT, NO NEED FOR THANKS I LOVE INTERACTING WITH YOU GUYS. LOL PAINTING THAT PICTURE IN MY HEAD OF YOU DOING THOSE THINGS MADE ME LAUGH. I AGREE, IF I DON'T LIKE A STORY I DON'T COMMENT BUT I STILL APPRECIATE THE EFFORT BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE ANY OF US IS BEING PAID TO WRITE OR FOR OUR TIME, I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER PUBLISH A STORY SINCE I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL TO BECOME A DIETITIAN BUT YA NEVER KNOW, THANKS! YOU ROCK!**

 **GUEST – A DREAM? MAYBE…**

 **L LEWIS447 – LOL GLAD I WAS ABLE TO SURPRISE YA & CRACK YA UP MULTIPLE TIMES, NO TEARS PLEASE I'LL CRY TOO! BUT I'M GLAD YOU BUCKLED UP BECAUSE WE STILL GOT A BIT TO GO! GLAD YA LIKED BOTH CHAPTERS EVEN THE LAST ONE, IT WAS HARD TO WRITE TRUST ME. MY CREATIVE HEAD ALWAYS THINKS OF THE CRAZIEST THINGS HUH LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GLAD TO HEAR YOU'RE OK & I KNEW YA CAUGHT THE EASTER EGG SO MANY QUESTIONS & I WANT THEM TOGETHER TOO, JUMP IN THE STORY & MAKE IT HAPPEN LOL**

 **MINMINIEUFRATMAIZ – LOL I LOVE GETTING YA GUYS & THANKS!**

 **JOANNRBB – HANG IN THERE BUDDY! GOOD QUESTION ASK LAUREN LOL WE'LL FIND OUT**

 **KK- YEAH BUT LET'S GIVE LAUREN THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. IT WAS AN EASTER EGG! LOL I THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE TO BINGE WATCH LOL**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – 2 Weeks Later – Bo's Apartment**

"GO AWAY!" The stupid obsessive knocking has been going on for like ten minutes. Why won't people leave me to my misery in peace? All I want is to be left alone, is that too much to ask?

Ever since Lauren told me to leave that day, I've tried calling, texting, going to her home, and even visiting both her jobs multiple times with no success at all. My messages went unanswered, my calls went to voice mail, she never answered her door and both places of employment just always tell me I " _just missed her_ " and asked me if I would like to leave a message. Yeah right, like my message would actually get to her. The closest it would probably get to her is her trashcan.

I haven't answered any personal calls or been to my office in two weeks. I just want Lauren; I just want the pain to stop. Why isn't the alcohol doing its damn job!

How did she find out? I know it wasn't Kenzi or Vex. So how did she find out?

I hear someone entering my apartment, besides myself there's only three people with a key…well, two now since Lauren gave me her key back even though I didn't want it back. So that just leaves Vex and Tamsin…

"Good god; McCorrigan, pick yourself up! It's not even noon and you're drinking yourself away! Do you think Lauren would want to see you this way? What would she think of you killing yourself like this over her? You barely keep up with your cases and no one has really seen or heard from you since the breakup. I gave you time to grieve, well time's up so get up and get your ass together!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I charged at Tamsin and pinned her against the wall like last time. "Don't you talk about Lauren, I'll kill you, you understand!"

"No you won't, I don't meet your requirements, Assassin…" My eyes widened in shock as anger built within me even more, making me put more pressure on her throat. "YOU TOLD HER! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW!?"

"Easy Succubus, it wasn't me. If I had to guess, it was all Lauren. She is a detective and a doctor with an IQ somewhere around two hundred and as for how I know, it's time we to go see my girl. It's time you know the truth." She barely choked out thanks to me.

I'm confused as I slowly let her go. "What are you talking about? Who's your girl and why would I need to see her?"

"Evony Fleurette Marquise is my girlfriend. She can explain better than I can so come on, let's go." She makes her way to the door without even looking back to see if I'm following.

 **Evony's Mansion – 30 Minutes later**

"Tell her Evony, it's time she knows the truth." Evony sighs before she looks my way. "Alright Bo, please sit down. I'm asking you as a friend to please don't protest and just sit down."

Evony has never spoken to me this way. Her eyes and body language look exhausted and sincere at the same time. So I did as she requested and sat down on her leather sofa.

"I've known you since before Ryan died. I've watched you become the Shadow Assassin and most importantly, I've watched you pretend to be like you were before he died. I started dating Tamsin a few months ago and one drunken night I accidentally told her your big secret when she mentioned she was up against you in court. I told her I was afraid you'd eventually lose yourself completely to the Shadow Assassin. She told me she knew of someone that could save you because the person saved her from a life of crime. Well, needless to say that person was Lauren, only she didn't know where she was, so it took me weeks to find her for you. Once I did, I just knew she was who you needed. I made a false hit that I knew you would find suspicious and I knew once you saw her, you wouldn't even dig into my Massimo murder story to verify it ( _which was false by the way, he really did die in an accident. I just needed to think of an answer when you asked me why I wanted her dead)_ because all you'd want and care about is to get to know Lauren better. Bo believe it or not, I know you better than you think and I just proved that with Lauren. You forgot somewhere down the line that we use to be best friends."

Evony stopped her explanation to take a sip of water. So, Tamsin decided to chime in, in the meantime. "I really did poach you from the state for my firm in case we ever got into any trouble, I mean who better than a prosecutor to find the loopholes regular lawyers might miss to get out of trouble? Anyway, the lucrative deal was to make sure you had plenty of free time to get to know Lauren once Evony found her." Tamsin nodded towards Evony to resume her explanation.

"The fact that Lauren was a doctor and a detective was a complete surprise to me. but I saw it as a gift. I thought, ' _A doctor and a detective; there's no one more perfect to get her to quit her_ _after hours extracurricular activities_.' Bo please don't be mad at Tamsin, she helped me because she saw how concerned I was for you. I was even the one that helped her firm become unique with my government connections to get you away from criminal cases...and before you even think to ask; you know if I just tried to set you up with her, you'd say no without even seeing her picture, since Ryan died you wouldn't even consider anything more than sex so don't think we did all this just for dramatic effect because it was exhausting to put this plan into action flawlessly."

I honestly don't know how to react or feel. So I just nodded as I wiped my tears. "Thank you, both of you…really but, I'm afraid all your work was for nothing because I lost her, she won't answer me in any form. She believes I was never going to tell her which isn't true, I was just trying to find the right way and moment."

"Bo, do you love her?" I don't even think about my answer before I answered Evony. "More than anything and you're right, I would have quit for her. But now it's too late…"

"Bo; I may be a judge but you and Tamsin are lawyers. Lawyers are fighters and you're an assassin. So you're twice the fighter either one of us are. Go fight for your girl, harder, make an appeal don't accept defeat, you never have before. Find a way to overturn the verdict like you always do. Remember, she's a fighter too since she's a detective but she's also a healer, healers tend to be more compassionate and forgiving. Find a way to bypass the fighter and protector to get to the compassionate healer. You can do it Bo, not many get a second chance at love, don't let her go without giving it everything you got. The Bo I know would never give up on the one they love. Don't start now; it's not a good look on you."

I chuckled at Evony's final words. She made me realize that she's right, I can't give up and I won't. I love Lauren more than I ever loved anyone in my life. I'm not going to just let her push me away. I'm a lawyer and an assassin; everything about me screams; fighter. What was I thinking, trying to drown myself in booze and misery? I need to be at my best to get my girl back and I will get her back.

I gave the two a grateful nod as I made my way out the mansion. "Bo…" I turned to look at Tamsin to hear what she had to say before I left. "Lauren loves you too, I know it. Just as Evony said, she has her detective side on the front lines because she's hurting. Get to the doctor Bo. Just as you're the real you and the assassin is your alter-ego; the detective is her alter-ago and the doctor is her true self, remember that okay?"

"I will, thanks you two." I gave them one more final nod before I walked out the door. It's time to get my girl back. The detective wants a fight? Then so be it, she'll get the fight of her life. I'm getting my doctor back, one way or another…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A TAD SURPRISED MORE OF YOU WEREN'T SURPRISED THAT THE HIT ON LAUREN WAS A SET UP BY EVONY/TAMSIN TO GET BOLO TOGETHER, I'M ASSUMING Y'ALL WERE JUST TOO HYPED THAT BO IS GOING TO FIGHT FOR LAUREN LOL**

 **KOGADUCK – HA! GOT YA GOOD HUH LOL**

 **JUNETWEED – AGREED!**

 **JOANNRBB – I DO NOT ENJOY TORTURING YOU! IT'LL BE OVER BEFORE YOU KNOW IT**

 **PARI PILLU – WELL AT LEAST YOU KNOW EVONY IS A GOOD GUY, NONE OF THOSE WHO KNOW BO'S SECRET HAS TRIED TO TURN HER IN. THEY'VE ONLY TRIED TO HELP HER…PATIENCE, YOU'LL FIND OUT**

 **L LEWIS447 – DID MY CREATIVE HEAD GET YA WITH THE WHOLE TAMSIN/EVONY PLOT TO HELP BO? LOL LOVE YOUR FIGHT STANCE, GLAD YOUR STILL BUCKLED UP & HAVING FUN!.**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – BO'S AN ASSASSIN, LAUREN'S A DETECTIVE…YA SURE THAT'S A GOOD IDEA? LOL**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – NO PROBLEM, WELCOME BACK!**

 **DRAGONFLY00- I HOPE SO TOO**

 **GOTTA ADMIT MY LAST CH, I WAS SUPER TIRED & SAW MORE ERRORS THAN USUAL & I ALWAYS CORRECT THE ERRORS I SEE BUT THE LAST CH, I SAW MORE THAN I USUALLY DO SO I WAS A BIT EMBARRASSED LOL I MEAN IT WASN'T ANYTHING MAJOR SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO BACK & REREAD, I JUST FEEL A LITTLE SILLY BUT I CORRECTED WHAT I SAW HOURS AGO…HOPEFULLY THIS ONE ISN'T NEARLY AS BAD, MAYBE EVEN ERROR FREE BUT, I DOUBT IT SINCE I'M NEVER THAT LUCKY & I BELIEVE THAT IT'S A TAD LONGER THAN MY USUAL CHAPTERS…WHICH FYI IS PARTLY BECAUSE I DOUBT I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW SINCE I'LL BE SPENDING TIME WITH MY KID; COUSIN**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Next Day – 5** **th** **Precinct**

"It's her again; you can't ignore her forever you know. I mean the way you ended it was kind of cold, she at least deserves an explanation. Plus it's not really fair that you're mad and hurt by her. But you're fine with me when I knew her secret."

"I know…and I'm not mad at you because you never tell someone else's business, that's one of the things I love about you the most Kenz." I say as I watch my phone buzzing with Bo's beautiful face on my screen. I just watched my phone continue to buzz before it sends her to voice mail again.

"Shit, Nadia's on her way over here again to flirt with me again like she has been lately since…Bo hasn't been around. You mind if I take my lunch break at your apartment since it's closer than my place?"

"Sure Lolo, you know I gave ya a key to come and go as you please." I nod at Kenzi with smile. "Thanks Kenz, you're the best!"

"Hotpants please…tell me something I don't know." Kenzi made me laugh out loud as I made my way out. "Hey Lau-"

"Sorry Nadia, I'm going on break, need some alone time." I rushed out to my car as quickly as possible without breaking into a sprint. I can't believe I almost dated her before Bo walked into my diner.

My diner, that's how you know you're a regular when you call an establishment, yours. I know the way I ended things with Bo was shitty and not my style at all. But I panicked and I didn't handle my emotions well, definitely not one of my best moments. It's time I stop running, do what's right and talk to Bo.

 **Bo's POV – Battle & Associates P.C.**

"Hey Bobo, just thought you'd like to know, Lauren's on her way to my place for her lunch break. This is the perfect opportunity for operation; ' _Win back Doctor Hotpants_ '. So, you better make it count and if that's not enough motivation for you, Nadia's been circling Lolo like a vulture again without you around. Oh and don't forget, my apartment complex isn't the best so you might want to be on guard. Yes, I know I could just move but I grew up there, sentimental value baby! Anyway gotta go figure out what to wear for my late one month anniversary date with Vex tonight while I'm on my lunch break, Kenzi hawk, out."

I chuckle as the line went dead. It's time the prosecutor had a little chat with one very hot detective. Thank god for Kenzi giving me a heads up on Lauren's current whereabouts because there's no way I'm giving that Nadia bitch another chance to get my girl.

 **15 Minutes Later – Kenzi's Apartments Complex**

Good thing I sped to get here along with the privilege to park anywhere I want thanks to my title because the first thing I saw when I got to Kenzi's floor pissed me off. Lauren's surrounded by four guys that are definitely on steroids in the middle of the hallway. Lauren of course, doesn't look scared at all. She's in fight stance, waiting for them to make the first move.

I sprinted towards the two men with their backs towards me and slid in between them to become back to back with Lauren in fight stance along with her. "Now baby, what did I tell you about making new friends? You know that you have to pick your friends wisely, Detective."

I can hear the smirk in Lauren's reply. "Shut up and get ready for a sad excuse for a work out, detective." We watched as the men's eyes widened in fear. Lauren and I both knew they might try to beat one defective and get away with it but two? Any idiot knows that's just stupid because that means there could be more cops just waiting to pounce. I mean we know I'm not a detective but they don't know that. The group seemed to debate their odds before they decided to bolt as fast as possible.

"As I always say, work smarter not harder. I'm guessing Kenzi told you where I was?" I nodded in conformation. "Please don't be mad at-"

"Bo, I'm not mad at Kenzi, she always medals for the best of those she cares for. What I did to you was cowardly and wrong. I was just scared and you deserve an explanation. So, would you like to come in for a glass of water?"

"I'd love to, thank you Lauren." Maybe I won't have to fight as hard as I thought. I'm starting to sound like a broken record but thank god for Kenzi.

 **Lauren's POV**

Shootouts, gangsters, bloody, wounded patients I can handle yet; a talk with Bo has me nervous as hell. I can do this, I can do this…I hope. God, I missed her so much thanks to me giving into my fears and she's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, watching me from across the counter as I slide her a glass of water.

"Lauren, I have to know…how did you find out…?" I stared deep into her eyes as I took a deep breath. "Because you saved me…" She looks at me confused, waiting for me to continue.

"Almost two years ago, I was crossing the street and a truck came out of nowhere and almost hit me. I froze so I was sure I was dead so I closed my eyes and waited for the hit. But if never came, instead I felt myself being pushed out of the way roughly. I opened my eyes and saw you punch the drunk driver, threatening him to be more careful or else next time you won't be so nice to him. You never really looked at me but I saw a very quick glance of your face thanks to a street light before you ran off into the night."

Bo's looking at me completely shocked. "I remember that night, it was one of the first things I did as the Shadow Assassin. I'm sorry, I didn't even bother to look at you or ask if you were okay." I put my hands on top of hers. "It's okay Bo; you saved my life and us when you think about it." She smiles at our hands together before she nods at me with a smile.

"After that night, I became obsessed to find you to thank you. So, I followed every rumor, lead or tip that I could find by myself, in my free time. But I still couldn't find you, so I just knew tidbits about the vigilante Shadow Assassin. When you first came to me at the diner I froze because you seemed familiar and then pieces started coming together as time went on; the park, your vigilante question, your easy access to criminal cases, the voice you used on Tamsin…and nobody knows this but I also have an alert set in case anyone digs for information about me just like Kenzi but, mine isn't as high tech as her custom security/tracking system. I could only get a general area of where the IP address was coming from. So I ran the names of the owners of every property in that area; only one stood out by being owned by the name of Bo Dennis. You know Bo isn't a common name these days. On our third date, you were ten minutes late when I came to pick you up. I assumed you came from your hideout because you said you were late thanks to work. Your firm is farther away from your home to make it home in the time that you did based on what time you said you left your office to come meet me at your home. But, the time made sense if you came from your hideout."

"Wow, you could give Batman a run for his money!" She said seriously, making me chuckle. I took a drink of water to help my dry mouth before I continued.

"Bo, I understand why you couldn't tell me right away. I could have turned you in, you also probably didn't want me to feel like I had to choose between you and my duty as a law enforcement officer, I could have left you etc. That is why I gave you time and I told you things I told no one else except Kenzi, like how I sometimes " _lose_ " medical records of patients who can't afford to pay for their treatment or how Kenzi and I have done searches discreetly without warrants. I told you those things to show you that thanks to the things I've seen in both of my professions, that I know things are never black and white and the system can be very flawed at times. I thought with time, you'd trust me. But as I was laying there watching you sleep in my arms after we made love, I realized I loved you and then the fear of loving you when you may never trust me enough to tell me your secret terrified me because both parties being open and honest with each other in a relationship is non-negotiable with me. I'm sorry I ended things with you like that, it wasn't my intention but my fear just took over, I'm so sorry, Bo."

Bo squeezed my hands in reassurance. I can't believe how much I missed her touch. I was so stupid and she's being so understanding, I don't think deserve her.

"It's okay Lauren and in the interest of open honesty. I have to tell you something and please don't react till I'm finish, okay?" I nodded, agreeing to do as Bo asked of me.

"You only came to my attention because you were a hired hit under false pretenses, not that I found that out right away. But from the moment I saw a picture of you I felt drawn to you and obviously started questioning the hit because you didn't seem like a vicious monster but just the exact opposite. Well turns out, the hit was a set up by Tamsin and her girlfriend Evony who is a judge that at times informs me of bad guys she knows are guilty as sin but her hands were tied and she had to let them go unpunished. She's known me since before my fiancée Ryan was murdered and helped me become the Shadow Assassin. They said if they tried to do a regular blind date or something I'd reject the idea without even looking at a picture which is true. Lauren, before you; I was dead set against even trying to find love again to protect my heart so I only looked for meaningless sex with others. Lauren, you turned my life upside-down in the best ways possible and I love you for that and so much more and I'm sorry…for almost killing you...and I was going to tell you, I was just trying to find the right words and the right time."

I laugh, confusing Bo a bit. "First, that scheme definitely sounds like something Tamsin would take part in. Secondly Bo, I'm figured Ryan's death was the birth of the Shadow Assassin and I'm sorry for your loss again. But I'm so glad I'm the one that opened your heart to me; to love again. Lastly, I'm a detective Bo. I get attacked and or almost killed almost every day so it's no big deal really. I mean think about it, even earlier in the hallway and for no good reason. Kenzi really has to move to a building with less angry idiots always looking for a fight for no reason. I mean after a certain extent; I'm sorry but screw sentimental value. This building isn't as wholesome as it once was."

Bo laughs so freely for the first time in this whole conversation and it warms my heart. "…Wait…did you say, you love me?" I chuckled at her with a smile as I looked into her eyes. "Yes I did, I love you, you crazy Shadow Assassin and Bo, I figured you were going to tell me, I'm sorry I didn't give you more time because I let my fear get the best of me."

"It's okay Lauren, I completely understand how powerful fear can be." Bo then jumped over the counter to kiss me. Right before the kiss got too heated she pulled away. "Wait…Kenzi told me about Nadia lurking around. Do I have to beat her ass?" I chuckled at my adorably jealous Bo.

"No, she means nothing to me. Now shut up and kiss me. I've missed you so much baby."

She picks me up and carries me to the guest room aka my room so Kenzi doesn't kill us for doing it in her room which is closer. Our kisses are frantic and heated as we practically tore each other's clothes off. "I need you so bad baby…" I whimper out, pleading

We immediately rubbed each other's soaked cores together in a hard, fast grind with heated kisses being placed anywhere we could reach on each other's bodies with our lips. "Aahhh ahh Bo Bbo…Yesss Lauren, oohh GOD BABY YESSSS"

It's like we're sharing one mind as we entered each other with the same amount of fingers at the same. Both our walls are clenching around our fingers making us both moan into our kiss. "God Laauureen…I wa-nt…need more…" She buried herself into my neck, biting me hard enough to make me bleed.

"BBBBOOOOOOOOOO!" That bite was all it took to make me cum. After I took a moment to recollect myself, I flipped over a very naughty, grinning prosecutor which made her giggle until I started eating her pussy with hunger and greed.

"OHHH LAUREN AHH AH LAUREN YEEESS" Bo put her hand on my head to shove me in deeper right before I hit her g-spot with the two fingers I slipped in to accompany my tongue that is still inside of her. "FFUUCCCKK LLLLAAAAUURRRENNNNNN" She came hard into my mouth and I savored every bit of her cum that I could, eagerly.

 **Five Hours Later**

"You know, we really should start stocking the fridge with sports drinks because my Medulla Oblongata is screaming for hydration. I can literally feel my equilibrium." I say as we pant heavily while Bo continues to kiss me wherever she could.

"The geek speak is working, Doctor." I chuckle as I lean in for a kiss. "I must be the only woman in history that has to pretend to be a ditz to repel sexual attraction." Bo laughs as she flips us over.

"Repel? Really?" I moan out even more as she starts kissing my neck again before coming back in for another full kiss. "You've gotta know I'm kidding." Bo grins at me, "I know that you're kidding." We share a few more kisses before Bo's phone interrupts us with a text alert.

"Ugh, Tamsin wants me to go by the Dal. She says it's important." She tells me before she leans in for another kiss. "Uh huh"

"Yeah" She barely pants out before I lean up for another kiss. "How, how important?" I asked as I drew her in with the desire in my eyes. "She loves to exaggerate." Bo tosses her phone carelessly somewhere on the floor before we kissed again.

"That's my girl, I love you, Bo." She widely grins at me. "Only yours baby just as you are only mine. I love you too, Lauren. Please don't ever leave me again. I couldn't survive it again; I barely did this time around." I kissed Bo quickly before I wiped away the two tears that escaped her eyes. I can't believe I broke her heart and my own especially due to my stupid fear.

"Never again Bo, I promise. I barely survived it too and I never want to be without you again. I'm never going to be that stupid again. I love you, Ysabeau Elizabeth McCorrigan…besides; now, I can come to you when my hands are tied because of the law." I joked, making us both laugh as she playfully slapped my chest before we kissed again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS ARE WELL, IT WAS WEIRD NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY LOL BUT I HAD A BUSY DAY AS EXPECTED. ALRIGHT SO FAIR WARNING, I THINK THIS STORY ONLY HAS 1 – 3 CHAPTERS LEFT & UNLIKE LAST TIME; A NEW PLOT HASN'T POPPED UP YET SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW, REMEMBER I PREFER ALL HUMAN STORIES BUT I'M OPEN TO ANYTHING AT ALL…IF I PICK A PLOT FROM YOU GUYS, REMEMBER I'M NOT BIG ON DARK/ANGST. I WAS THINKING ABOUT A SQUEAL TO THIS STORY BUT I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL DO IT OR NOT BECAUSE I DON'T EXACTLY HAVE A PICTURE OF WHICH DIRECTION IT WOULD GO**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – YUP**

 **KOGADUCK – MOST LIKELY COMING TO AN END SOON BUT YOU NEVER KNOW**

 **PARI PILLU – LOL GLAD YOU GOT WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR**

 **L LEWIS447 – LOL CRAZY CREATIVE, MY BAD I THINK I WAS TRYING TO KEEP MY EGO FROM POPPING LOL! I LOVE THIS STORY IT DEFINITELY WROTE ITSELF, WAS FUN TO WRITE GLAD THOSE WHO KEPT AN OPEN MIND LIKE/LOVE IT & YES YA DID :P**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – NOT INTENTIONALLY BUT MAYBE SUBCONSCIOUSLY…YA MISSED AN EASTER EGG :P**

 **JOANNRBB – GLAD YOU LOVED IT!**

 **KK- I MISS YOUR OFTEN FEEDBACK, LOL GLAD I GOT YA WITH MORE TWISTS & TURNS! I LOVE KENZI/LAUREN GETTING ALONG, I THOUGHT THAT SCENE WAS PERFECT FOR THAT LAST CH. NADIA SHOULD JUST GIVE UP & JEALOUS BO IS SOO CUTEEEE! THANK YOU, BUT I DON'T THINK YA WANNA KNOW WHAT GOES ON OR HOW MY BRAIN WORKS OR WHAT'VE I'VE SEEN…YOU'LL DEFINITELY GET LOST & PROBABLY CONFUSED & TERRIFED BECAUSE I SURE DO LOL BY THE WAY YOU MISSED AN EASTER EGG TOO :P**

 **I KNOW I DON'T ALWAYS SAY BUT, I DON'T THINK ANYONE WILL CATCH THE EASTER EGG IN THE LAST ONE (** ** _OR THE ONE OF THE ONES IN THIS CH LOL_** **) SO I'LL TELL Y'ALL THE EASTER EGG IN THE LAST ONE, "KENZI HAWK"**

 **D- DID I SCARE YA AWAY? I HOPE NOT!**

 **ALSO, DUE TO SOME JOINT ISSUES, I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST DAILY ANYMORE BUT, I WILL STILL TRY TO DO AT LEAST 1 – 3 TIMES A WEEK.**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – Morning, Day After – Clubhouse**

Where is it, where's the toothpaste? Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to show me the Clubhouse after our sex marathon and visiting Valkyrie at the Dal last night. I should have grabbed toothpaste when I grabbed my toothbrush...

I hear someone coming up behind me. I turned my head and saw Kenzi behind me, she probably knows…"Toothpaste?"

"Footlocker…" She points towards the footlocker so I know where to look. I chuckled and nodded, feeling a tad embarrassed for completely missing the footlocker. "Thanks"

"No problem Lolo, so how was the bow-chika-wow-wow?" I chuckle as I'm trying to brush my teeth with reddening cheeks. "Kenz, I'm trying to brush my teeth!" She put up her hands in surrender as she backed out of the bathroom. "Alright, alright"

 **Bo's POV**

I walked towards the bathroom to make sure Lauren found everything alright. When I got closer to the bathroom, I saw Kenzi in the hallway doing a victory dance, making me laugh. "Kenz, what are you doing?"

"Duh, operation; ' _Win Back Doctor Hotpants_ ' was a booming success with bow-chika-wow-wow as the icing on the cake! Nice job Shadow Assassin, not bad for a relationship rookie. Now, we don't have to worry about Nadia." Kenzi makes vomiting motions and sounds, making me laugh again.

"Oh hey, guess what!? Vex gave me an ebony handled bison bristle blush brush last night for our one month anniversary!" Kenzi is almost jumping up and down in excitement as she pulled the brush out of her pocket to show it to me. "That's great, Kenz!" Kenzi's so cute sometimes...

 **Six Hours Later**

I can't believe I'm actually saying this err…thinking it but, I'm totally regretting agreeing to a sparring match with Lauren. She's totally kicking my ass! She's definitely had martial arts training outside of the academy. I should have never showed her the spare room downstairs that I converted into a workout room with weights, weapons, blue mats and everything.

When we started, we were pretty even. But then with one well-placed punch from her to me. I went down and next thing I knew, she had me in a reverse headscissor hold. I struggled a moment before I smirked to myself with an idea. I licked her exposed thigh with a gentle bite, making her loosen up with a soft moan.

In one swift motion I escaped the hold and mounted her with lightning speed as I pinned her hands above her head. "Cheater…if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask..." She says seductively with eyes filled with lust. God, I'm so glad we went with tight, revealing, work out attire. We met half way for a passionate kiss which became heated immediately.

"I don't remember learning that in the academy." We reluctantly broke apart at the sound of Kenzi's voice and Vex's chuckling. "You must've missed that day." Lauren retorts back before she gave me a quick kiss.

I had every intention of staying on top of Lauren for a make out session on the mat. But then, Kenzi's phone rang; getting everyone's attention with, "Move Bitch Get Out Da Way" by Ludacris playing as the ringtone. "Malikov…uh huh…uh huh…okay, we'll meet you guys there."

"So, you know that underground fight club in the abandoned glass factory that Trickster and TamTam told you and Bo about last night because they were concerned about the participants literally fighting to the death. Well Dyson just called; we got a warrant to invade the premises to shut it down. He said he'll meet us there with Nadia since we're still short staffed…" She trailed off as she looked down in sadness along with the rest of us.

I got off of Lauren and helped her up and she gave me a quick kiss before she and Kenzi bolted for the door. Suddenly, Lauren stopped before she got to the door and looked at me. "By the way, did Trick really like me? I was so nervous about meeting him last night."

"Well your nervousness didn't show at all. He told me I found a winner. Hell, I think he likes you more than he likes me and I'm his granddaughter!" Lauren chuckles and nods before she disappeared from our view. "This is her job and the sun hasn't even set yet…"

"I know Vex and you know even if she was just your average waitress, I'd still worry about her whenever she was not in the safety of my arms and yes I know she's very well trained but still…" I see Vex in the corner of my eye, shaking his head. "You're going to suit up, aren't ya?"

"Tell you what; I'll give them a fifteen minute head start. Besides, I'll just hood up with my shades like I always do when it's not dark enough yet." I made my way upstairs to get changed into my black leather attire. I know I normally don't follow her but, a whole fight club vs. four cops? Yeah, I don't like those odds at all…"Don't leave without me; I'm going with ya this time. My girl's in danger too."

 **Lauren's POV – 30 Minutes Later**

As soon as the four of us busted through the doors, everyone scattered to find an exit. Well, everyone except for majority of the fighters, that are definitely using steroids. I think they're bigger than The Hulk...

The three of us quickly got into a fight with the six fighters while Nadia tried to get some of the runners. While they used aggression and strength, we used speed and brains. We were all too afraid to use our guns in this old unpredictable warehouse that still might hold god knows what.

Next thing I know, Bo jumped down seemingly out of nowhere and took a stab hit that was clearly meant for me as soon as I turned to face her. My face turns pale as I see the blood start to pour out from her abdomen. "Lauren…"

"Bo…" I barely whispered out as I caught her as she fell into my arms. "Bo, stay with me, stay with me…" I try to say as calmly as possible as I'm keeping pressure on her wound. Vex seemed to come out of nowhere too and took off his shirt to apply to Bo's wound, replacing my hands. "Its okay luv, you're gonna be aright, you're gonna be aright…" He was trying to comfort a barely conscious Bo as I pulled out my phone.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Lauren Lewis, badge number 1182…" Vex nudged me with his shoulder, shaking his head to remind me that she can't exactly be hospitalized. "Dispatch, disregard" I faintly registered footsteps coming our way as Vex and I decided to get her back to my Condo in my car so I can treat her.

"You'll be okay baby, just hang in there…" I looked up from Bo and saw Dyson and Kenzi kneeling in front of Bo just as Vex and I were trying to get her up carefully. "Lauren…is this…is Bo who I think she is…?" Dyson asked me completely stunned.

"Yes Dyson, please we need to get her out of here!" I motioned for Kenzi and Vex to get her to the car. But, Dyson blocked their way with his arms crossed. "You know I can't let you guys take her, she's a criminal..."

"Dyson, by the time we get her to the ER, her chances of survival will significantly decrease!" I tell him as I nodded towards the two of them to get her to the car while I try to convince Dyson with bull shit by making it sound as factual as possible. I can see it in his eyes; he knows I'm trying to bull shit him as we both hear Nadia closing in on us as we hear her call out for us. I silently thanked god that she was outside the factory trying to get the host and whoever else she could during the majority of the bust.

"This isn't over…" I know his words are both a threat and a promise. I just nodded at his hardened stare before I ran for dear life to my car. I got to the car just as Bo is being buckled in. I wasted no time getting in and flooring it back to my place with sirens and all as I feel my panic rising and heartbreaking for the woman next to me; the woman who stole my heart and saved my life for a second time now. "Please don't leave me, baby…" I whisper out to her as I'm driving, hoping she can hear me, hoping I'm not too late to save her...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL! SO LIED A TAD BIT, I DO HAVE AN IDEA BUT IT COMES & GOES SINCE MY IMAGINATION ISN'T REALLY GRIPPING IT SO I'M NOT SURE I WANNA DO IT BECAUSE IF MY IMAGINATION DOESN'T GRIP ONTO IT THEN I'M AFRAID IT'LL BE UNFINISHED…BASICALLY BO/LAUREN SOMEHOW END UP IN OUR WORLD WHERE THEIR KNOWN AS ANNA SILK & ZOIE PALMER PLAYING THE PARTS OF LAUREN & BO ON LOST GIRL...NEEDLESS TO SAY BO & LAUREN WILL BE CONFUSED AS SHIT LOL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I MIGHT DO IT, NOT SURE. LET ME KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK **

**JUNETWEED –POOR BO**

 **KK – 1182 MEANS 11 IS THE NUMBER LAUREN ACCIDENTALLY KILLED WITH A PIPEBOMB & 82 IS HER THROWING ACCURACY **

**COLDPLAY REVIEWER – YA MISSED ONEEEE CAUSE I WAS SO SNEAKY WITH IT :P THANK YOU, WRITING DAILY REALLY STARTED BUGGING MY ELBOWS & THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS, I BEEN THINKING ABOUT THEM**

 **JOANNRBB – YES IT WAS THE FIRST TIME BUT I WON'T BE POSTING DAILY ANYMORE DUE TO MY JOINTS & THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS BEEN THINKING ABOUT THEM & I HAVE USED A BIT OF EVERYTHING INCLUDING ANGST WHEN I FEEL ITS NEEDED SO YA NEVER KNOW :P**

 **KOGADUCK – LOL EVERYONE SAYS THAT I AM & I HOPE SO TOO**

 **L LEWIS447 – SO GLAD YA LIKE MY VERSION BETTER, I DO TOO LOL NAKED SPARRING, I DON'T THINK KENZI/VEX WOULD HAVE LIKED THAT. I KNOW I KNOW…ME & MY CLIFFHANGERS BUT I NEVER MAKE YA GUYS WAIT TOO LONG. BO IS STRONG SO I THINK SHE'LL BE OK ESPECIALLY WITH DR. LAUREN & I HOPE DYSON ISN'T AN ASS BUT WE'LL SEE. DON'T BE SCARED, HAVE HOPE! DON'T BITE YOUR NAILS *SLAPS FINGERS AWAY FROM MOUTH WITH A DISAPPROVING LOOK* YA CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH BLOODY FINGERS! IT'LL MAKE ME SAD & CRY TOO**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – VERY TRUE**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – Condo – 2 Hours later**

"I've stopped the bleeding and she's stable, I just wish I could have done some tests on her. Well, at least I was able to do some x-rays with my portable x-ray machine. The blade missed all surrounding organs and I've hooked her up to a saline and morphine drip after I did the blood transfusion. She'll probably be out for a while longer or so at the least. But, thank you for giving Kenzi the supplies so quickly without question; she came through the door right as I prepped her for treatment. Thank you so much, Stella."

"Lauren, I'm the last person to be asking questions when you know I run an underground clinic for those who have low income or no income. I mean you even help me with it at least once a month and I'm sure whoever you're treating will be fine, she's in the best hands…well, excluding my own, of course and don't worry about people noticing the missing hospital supplies; I'll just make something up and sign off on it or...clerical errors happen all the time...Please let me know if you need anything else and when she's able, bring her to the underground clinic to run some tests just to be safe. I wish you could take her there now but you know how packed it is and Ciara might ask you too many questions just out of curiosity. So for now, just monitor her closely and we'll get her in for tests privately when she's able."

"I will, thanks again, boss." I hung up with Stella just as Vex walked in the door. "I cleaned up any trace of Bo at the warehouse, how's she doing and where's Kenzi?"

"Bo's fine and resting comfortably now, after Kenzi dropped off the supplies and helped me with Bo however she could, she went to the precinct to make sure Dyson didn't grab anything linked to Bo before you got to clean up any evidence of her being there…Vex…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's going on in that big brain of yours?" I chuckled as we took a seat on the couch. "How often does this sort of thing happen to her? I mean it must be often for you to know her blood type and how to professionally clean any traces of her at scenes, if need be that is..."

"Honestly, she always wanted me to know her blood type for a situation just like this and this is actually the first time she's had an injury this bad, probably partly because this is the first time she didn't rigorously do her homework on a property, person and situation. I mean for the most part; she always sticks to the shadows, hence the name; Shadow Assassin and she'd always at least triple check everything; patterns, security, blueprints etc. This is the first time she basically went in blind. But, I don't think that effected anything since the first thing we saw when we got there was seeing ya about to get stabbed so she literally jumped right in to save ya, not caring about herself one tad bit and don't ya dare blame yourself; Bo wouldn't want that and neither do any of us especially since it was not your fault. This is nobody's fault but that bloody asshat of a bloke with the knife!"

"Yes, bu-" Vex cut me off by gently grabbing my hand in his. "No buts, luv, this is not on ya at all, understood?" I stared into his eyes for a moment, seeing the truth is his eyes before I nodded in agreement. "Thanks Vex"

"No worries and besides; Bo would kill me if I let ya walk around here or anywhere for that matter, thinking it was your fault when it wasn't. Now, on to other things, I'm a tad offended, ya know."

"About what?" I raised my eyebrows in curiosity with a half-smile towards Vex. "Ya never asked me how I met Bo or how her car can change colors or the license plate switch mechanism or anything. I bet you didn't know I installed all those things, including the car traps."

"You two met at a bar when you saw some guy spike her drink but, what you missed was that she switched their drinks so the guy drank the spiked drink and when you followed them out to the alleyway to help her; you saw them just as she knocked him out. She also told me that thanks to the special gloss that you made and coated her car with, it can change colors by any light that hits it and the color also depends on how the light hits it and when there's no light; the car appears black and yes I also know that the actual color of the car is yellow as well as the fact that you were able to make it so she can choose what color the car would reflect with a few buttons and I know you installed the two car traps for her so she could hide her gadgets and weapons in the car and that the license plate switch has four different plates she can choose from and she said that you two just meshed since you two met, just like me and Kenzi did."

"Well bloody hell! She told ya everything, I should have known…" Vex rolled his eyes before he looked as if he was almost pouting because he couldn't tell me anything new. "Well, there are a few things that she didn't tell me that I've been curious about like how did you learn all that about cars and cleaning up and stuff." Vex's expression turned from almost pouty to excitement, almost making me laugh.

"I use to work at auto/body shops and at an independent cleaning company that specialized in crime scenes but did other things as well. I was paid under the table for all of them. Needless to say I've learnt quite a few things while working at places like that and I've always been good at getting information from people and computers…well, not as good as Kenzi on the computer front. But well enough to currently have an IT position at a tech company…So anyways, can I ask ya something?"

"Sur-" My phone buzzed causing me to give Vex an apologetic smile before I checked my phone real quick. " _We still need to talk_ , _Lauren_." I rolled my eyes as Vex read the text from Dyson too. " _Tomorrow_ " I replied before turning my phone off and turned my attention back to Vex. "Sorry, what were you going to ask?"

"Well, now I have a few questions after reading the text from that asshole. But first, are ya going to ask Bo to quit her alter-ego and what are ya going to do about…well, everything…Dyson knowing that you knew about Bo, jeopardizes both your careers and prison time for both of you. I'm not really worried about me or Kenzi since something tells me that Dyson is only after you and more so, Bo..."

I sighed, a heavy sigh. "I'd never ask Bo to quit unless she wanted or absolutely needed to for her own well-being and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this whole Dyson mess. But, I know one thing for sure; giving up Bo in any way or form is not an option, even if it means losing everything I've built in my life, meaning that I'd have to completely start over in life. I can live with restarting my life if need be or even in prison. But, I can't live without Bo being free and doing what she feels is right. Vex, I'm trusting that what I'm saying and about to say, stays between you and me."

Vex stares at me for a moment or two before he finally nodded. "Aright, even though I know that I'm about to hate whatever you're about to tell me." I gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"One way or another, I promise you; if anyone goes down for any of this…it will be me and me alone. Vex, if that is the case; please take care of Bo and Kenzi for me as well as yourself. I can handle anything life throws at me as long as I know those I love are okay and free."

"I promise but, you know those two won't like it if you find a way to take the fall for everything. Hell, you know they definitely won't just stand by and do nothing as you lose everything." I smiled as I could already picture Bo and Kenzi busting me out of prison if they had to.

"I know Vex, but just don't say anything to them about my; worst case scenario, plan. For now, let's just focus on Bo's recovery and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. Speaking of which, let's go see how she's doing."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL! I'M GOING TO TRY THE PLOT IN MY HEAD BUT IT MAY BE VERY SHORT. PROBABLY NOT A ONE SHOT BUT STILL I THINK IT MAY BE SHORT & THEN MAYBE A SQUEAL TO THIS STORY…I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE THOUGH **

**MOTHERFAER – THANKS FOR THE VOTE, I READ IT AFTER YA TOLD ME ABOUT IT, IT WAS CUTE**

 **JOANNRBB- THANK YOU FOR CARING**

 **TURLTE – AW THANK YOU, CUTE NAME**

 **GUEST- THANKS**

 **KK- THANKS, KINDA AN EASTER EGG HUH I TRIED LOL GUESS WE'LL SEE ABOUT DYSON, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SWEET WORDS**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – READ MY REPLY TO KK IN THE LAST CH :P**

 **KOGADUCK- ME NEITHER, THANKS!**

 **L LEWIS447- GOOD! & I LIKE YOU'RE POSITIVE THINKING, I HOPE EVERYTHING TURNS OUT OK FOR OUR GIRLS**

 **FRENCHI- HOPE YOU ARE WELL, BEEN VERY QUIET LATELY**

 **THIS MAY HAVE A LOT OF ERRORS, MY LAPTOP HATES ME TODAY SORRY, I HOPE I DON'T HAVE TO EDIT A LOT LATER BUT WE'LL SEE…R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Condo – The Next Day – Morning**

"Hey Trick its Lauren, Bo's girlfriend." I say nervously through the phone as I'm about to ask my girlfriend's grandfather for a favor when he barely knows me. "Of course Lauren, how is Bo recovering?"

My eyes widened in surprise, he knows? He knows about Bo being the Shadow Assassin? "…Lauren, are you still breathing? Please don't be surprised, Bo and I have had a ' _no secrets_ ' promise for a long time now and I did raise her since neither of her parents are in the picture due to their immature and selfish natures which I'm sure you're aware of…You know…I like to believe that I'm the reason she became a lawyer since I always told her to fight for truth and justice while Ryan's murder is the reason her specialty became criminal prosecution along with the birth of her alter-ego. Anyways, Vex came by and told me what happened yesterday…would it be alright if I came over in about an hour to see her, is she awake yet?"

"Not yet, she slept through the night. I'm pretty sure she'll be awake soon though. Do you need my address?"

"No, I hope it's alright that I got it from Vex. I'll be there in an hour or less. But Lauren, what is the reason for your call?"

"My precinct Captain; Dyson, basically found out about Bo and wants to talk to me. The only reason he hasn't already busted down my door to arrest us all is because we're close, practically family. But the detective in me also believes it's because he knows he has no evidence against Bo as the vigilante assassin that majority of people still believe is nothing more than a myth since there's no solid proof of the existence of the assassin since there are no photos or footage and she made almost all her kills look like accidents…Truthfully, Bo being at the warehouse isn't even evidence at all, maybe at best circumstantial evidence of potentially saving my life and being a good Samaritan that just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The decked out leather outfit means nothing either. Even when he asked me if she was who he thought she was; his question was incomplete and therefore it is unclear as to what I really even answered when he asked. So, I'm afraid he wants to talk to me to get a recorded, clear cut; confession of the existence of the assassin as well as confirmation of Bo being that assassin. So, I was hoping you would let me use your bar as neutral ground…a safe haven that I know he isn't likely to bug, especially since I'm telling him I won't meet him to talk at the precinct until the very last minute, this afternoon. I know he'll show because he wants answers, he's like a dog with a bone most of the time…"

"Of course Lauren, I'll hand you the keys when I come over…Thank you for protecting my granddaughter at the risk of losing your own best interests and beliefs. You have no idea how much that means to me, it's every guardians dream for their child to find someone that will protect and love them at least as strongly as we do…Lauren, there's no doubt; you went above and beyond that dream, thank you…for everything."

"Trick, please don't thank me and believe it or not. My beliefs line up with Bo's perfectly. Everyone she took care of was; moral free, soulless, violent and also always repeat offenders. She's without a doubt, has saved so many when I…when justice failed to do so…and I think…I hear Bo calling out, gotta go…see you soon and thank you."

"Lauren…?" I hear her calling out as I rushed over to her bedside as fast as possible. "Yes? Hi! I'm here! I'm here, hi." She looks at me with a silly grin on her face.

"Whoa, is Bobo high or something?" Kenzi asked as she and Vex woke up from their seats since we took turns staying by Bo's bed. "Some people can be very sensitive to painkillers Kenz, you know that." I reminded Kenzi as I'm checking Bo's basic responses towards light and movement, along with her breathing and heart rate before she drank the whole glass of water Vex handed her.

"Babe, I had a dream, you were in it but, your name was Flora and you were singing in French! As I was watching you/Flora sing, my body was leaving the show and I was like ' _No, No! Flora/Lauren isn't done singing yet. In French!_ ' But it's okay because the next thing I knew we were having sex! Then after that, Kenzi popped up out of nowhere with ice cream in her hands, saying ' _Bobo, you have to try this. Fudgey nuts. Cold. Inyomouth_.' Then, I woke up…babe, you sound so hot when you sing in French. Can you sing me a song in French?...You have little specks in your eyes that look like stars…god, you're so hot…" She looks at me with dreamy eyes and a grin that automatically makes me blush. No matter what condition she's in, she can always make me blush.

"Oh and I had another dream where I was a Succubus for real, Vex was something called a Mesmer that could control people's movements. Kenzi, you were my human bestie and Lauren, you were a human too but you were only a doctor and a slave to some guy named, ' _The Ash_ ' I was going to kick his ass to free you because nobody owns you! Nobody owns my Lauren! Not even me because I know I said ' _my'_ but that's not what I meant! Only Lauren owns Lauren, right baby…and what kinda name is ' _The Ash_ ', I mean was he super ashy? The guy just had to get some damn lotion or something, instead of calling himself, ' _The_ Ash'. Oh…by the way, you know what my second thought was when I was stabbed? I said to myself, ' _Swizzlesticks…_ '…My first thought was of you babe, are you okay because if not, I will go kick their asses! But I may have to use stilts, or guns or something because those guys were huuuuggggeee! Oh and Evony was actually called, The Morrigan which is funny because that's her nickname for herself since we met in college because she thinks of herself as a queen!" Bo tells us in between giggles as she rests her head against me, playing with our entwined fingers.

Vex, Kenzi and even I are really starting to struggle to contain our laughter at Bo's goofy ramblings. "Yes baby, I'm fine thanks to you and baby you're wrong, I'm yours. Everything I do is for you."

"You're mine, really?! I promiseeee I'll take good care of you! The best care actually, I love you Lauren Lewis! Hey babe, ya know how people love being able to call their significant other, Doctor or Detective in a playful way? Well, I get to do both because I scored with a hot doctor whose also a detective! I hit the 'significant other' mega lottery!" Bo continued to ramble on with adorable excitement and giddiness. "Hello…? I knocked and found that the door was unlocked after nobody answered…"

Trick walked in as I was lowering the dosage of morphine to the lowest dosage possible since Bo is obviously very sensitive. "Trick! Tricky Trick, Trick! You're so cute, grandpa Trickkkkk! Hey Trick! Lauren's supervisor is pretty; we should set you two up!"

"That's a…very…nice thought…Bo." Trick struggles to say as Bo pinches his cheeks when he tried to go in for a hug. "Hey Babe! Did you know which I know you know but in police terms, our couple name; BoLo means ' _Be on the lookout_ ' so people should be on the lookout for us!" We chuckled along with her laughter before she yawned. "…I'm so tired; I think I'll take a nap…" She drifted off as soon as the words left her mouth, giving me my opening to go see Dyson. " _If you wanna talk, meet me at the Dal in twenty minutes_." I texted to Dyson as I got the keys from Trick.

"Come on Kenzi, I know the odds are super slim but, come scan the Dal for bugs just to be safe and stay hidden…" Kenzi jumps off her seat with a grin. "Puhhhleasee, I may not be the Shadow Assassin but I know how to stay in the hidden."

"Vex, I'm going to send my boss Stella Nashira here to help you move Bo to the clubhouse in case the talk with Dyson doesn't go as I hope it will, only let her show you how to transport Bo to and from the vehicle with the equipment, she'll most likely check Bo over before she does anything. She is not to go to the clubhouse and don't leave Bo's side until Kenzi or I walk through that door. Kenzi, you changed the information on the clubhouse right? Trick, please stay with Bo as long as you like."

"Yeah Lolo, I listed the property as officially abandoned and condemned with the last known owner as Karen Beattie, who is untraceable because she paid in cash ten years ago." I nodded as Vex tried to quietly ask Kenzi who Karen Beattie was. "Let's just say…someone who tried to ruin Lolo's life."

"Lauren, feel free to have drinks on the house! Maybe a drink or two will loosen him up and good luck!" Trick shouts out to me, prompting Kenzi to yell, "AMAZABALLS! FREE DRINKS!" as I nodded my thanks to Trick and Vex while hoping Kenzi didn't accidentally wake Bo as we left.

 **20 Minutes Later – The Dal**

"Hoping to get me drunk enough to forget?" Dyson's words brought me out of my thoughts as he took a seat at the bar and took the mug of beer that was clearly meant for him. Kenzi did her sweep and hid almost literally right before he walked in. The Dal came up clean as expected but now, I wish I knew if he was wearing a wire or not…

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not wearing a wire, Lauren. I wouldn't do that to you given our long history. If you don't believe me, I can strip down naked for you, sure wouldn't be the first time you've seen me naked." He chuckled as I was debating on taking his word for it or not.

"Clearly, you need proof; first, you choose to meet me here out of distrust and now…more distrust. I'd be more offended if it wasn't in a cop's nature to be distrustful especially when they're the ones in the hot seat. So, fine…" He stripped down naked with his jeans and boxers to his ankles and his t-shirt completely off. "Satisfied?" He asked after he slowly spun around for me, completely naked.

I nodded, prompting him to get redressed. "Good now, can you tell me WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE THINKING! YOU ARE ANYTHING BUT STUPID, SO WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU RISK BOTH YOUR CAREERS ALONG WITH PRISON TIME FOR SOME VIGILANTE!? Lauren…I don't have a choice but to bring you, Kenzi and Vex in, unless you give me Bo…if you three cooperate, I'll look the other way for you three. It's the very best offer I can give you. Please Lauren…I'm begging you, I love you…she's not worth your life…" Dyson's pleading; almost tearful eyes are starting to get to my heart.

"Dyson I appreciate your concern but you know, you have absolutely no proof that this vigilante even exists for it to even be anyone, even your question towards me at the warehouse was indecisive. There's no telling what I actually answered to when you asked and Bo could have just been a brave Samaritan that saved my life."

"If that were the case then why didn't you call for an ambulance…?" Dyson's words came out through gritted teeth as he was trying to control his tears and anger. "Rush hour, my place was closer and she is my girlfriend and my place was well equipped to treat her…at best, the most you got on me; was that I treated one of those closest to me which is against the law."

"DAMN IT!" He threw the mug so hard it broke into pieces on impact when it hit the floor. "I get you're trying to protect your girlfriend but she could get herself killed and all those around her, mainly you!" I took shot of vodka and slammed the glass down hard on the bar top as I made a quick, spontaneous decision.

"Come on, we're going for a drive. I have to show you something and then you can decide to declare war on me or not. But I have to lock up first." I walked over to his side of the bar and practically shoved his reluctant ass out the door.

Kenzi emerged from the shadows as soon as he was gone. "Call her, ask for permission but don't pressure her and if she asks why, don't mention Bo, just tell her everything else you can honestly think of but don't mention Bo."

She nodded "Got it; call, ask, answer ' _why'_ honestly if asked but, don't mention Bo. But, where are you going with Dyson, what are you going to show him?" She asked, right before I walked out the door.

"Our place…well, my place with Dyson and I'm going to show him the truth, it's the only place I can show him the truth. " With that, I gave her one more nod before I walked out the door to Dyson. Dyson and I haven't been to " _our place_ " since before I broke his heart and broke up with him. Ironically, now…I think it may be the way to save Bo and the others and maybe myself too. If this doesn't work then the call may be my only shot as dirty as it may be…especially if I do it without consent which would definitely violate one of my main principals which I've never done before. But I will for Bo, if I have to…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HOPE ALL IS WELL!**

 **JOANNRBB – I THINK DYSON IS JUST WORRIED ABOUT LAUREN & JUST TRYING TO DO HIS JOB**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – AW COME ON, YA HAD TO KNOW THAT WAS AN ERROR SINCE I USED IT IN MY LAST STORY…YET FOR SOME REASON IT DIDN'T EVEN REGISTER TILL YA BOUGHT IT UP, THANKS! I CORRECTED ALL THAT**

 **KK – SORRY BADGE WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY 1182 SINCE LAUREN'S THROWING ACCURACY IS 82%...MY BAD TOO MUCH GOING ON LATELY**

 **L LEWIS447 – HMM...I WONDER WHAT YOU'RE THEORIES ARE. HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING LOL BO BEING HIGH WAS SO FUNNY GLAD YOU LOVED LOL SORRY ABOUT NAKED DYSON BUT CAN YA BLAME LAUREN FOR WANTING TO BE SURE ESPECIALLY TO PROTECT BO…NOW LET'S SEE…WERE ANY OF YOUR THEORIES CORRECT? :P**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – THANKS**

 **KOGADUCK – THANKS! I LOVED HIGH BO LOL**

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, WAS TRYING TO POST YESTERDAY BUT COULDN'T SINCE THIS WEEK HASN'T BEEN SO KIND TO ME….BUT THIS IS WAY LONGER THAN MY USUAL CHAPTERS TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS…HOPE YOU LIKE! AS ALWAYS, ALL ERRORS ARE MINE… & THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, GUYS! I'M HOPING YOUR REVIEWS WILL LIFT MY SPRINTS LIKE THEY ALWAYS DO.**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 8 Hours Later - Outside the City**

"I can't believe you got me climbing this shit when we can just take the trail up. I haven't climbed this thing since we were last here together back in high school." Dyson's whining makes me smirk as we climbed up this rock to the top to get to our destination which is still a mystery to Dyson as to why as he climbs up with a bit of a struggle with unhappy grunts and whining here and there.

"Clearly, you're out of shape since you got that Captain position almost a year ago, Thornwood." I taunted him to give him that extra motivation he needed to get to the top because the last thing I need is for him to lose his grip and fall to the ground since we have absolutely nothing but chalk with us...well, equipment wise...I mean, he wouldn't die since this rock is for beginners but, he'd still break a lot of shit.

"I am not out of shape! How the hell are you still so good at climbing this thing without any equipment, just chalk and chalk, ALONE...i mean come on, you couldn't have at least brought a rope too...you know; to accompany the lonely chalk!?" He asked, while I was now waiting for him at the top.

"Simple, I always find a way to work out at least thirty minutes a day. I've advised you to do the same on multiple occasions; just like I've also told you to cut back on the donuts and other junk; multiple times. But nooo, you always say the same thing. ' _As long as I have abs, I'm good._ ' Which I'm not sure if you've noticed but your abs are barely hanging on these days."

"Shut up and help me up, Lewis. I still don't see why you drove us around the city for hours and now we climbed this rock and for what? What does all this have to do with Bo?" Dyson almost angrily grunted out as we settled on the edge of the cliff which gives us the perfect view of the city.

"First off, you forgot to mention that we got lunch too which was my treat, you're welcome by the way. Secondly, you're right, we did drive around the city for hours and I'm sure you noticed that we paid special attention to the bad parts of the city. Lastly, we're here so I can finish off my explanation with an exclamation point, so to speak…Dyson, what do you see when you look at our ci-"

My phone interrupted my question with a text from Kenzi. " _Are you guys there yet? I called her and when she asked why, I basically just told her you were in trouble with D-man simply because sometimes the right thing can still be the wrong thing especially when it comes to the law which is true, I didn't lie to her. After she heard my answer, she said she understood and wanted to tell him herself and left her place about thirty minutes ago to meet you guys there since we both figured you were done the tour of the city by now._ "

" _Yeah, we just made it to the top. Thanks Kenz, for everything…even cleaning up after Dyson and locking up the Dal._ " I replied back as quickly as possible to turn my attention back to Dyson to finish up what I have to say before she got here.

"Its Kenzi again, isn't it? She's been texting you all day…" I chuckled at Dyson's rightfully suspicious tone. "Have you forgotten that we're females and best friends? We talk a lot, it's what we do. Anyway, back to my question…what do you see when you look at our city, especially from here?"

Dyson looked at me before looking back at our city in all its nightlife glory. "Lights…?" His answer came out sounding more like a question since he's obviously very confused about my question. I'm watching him from the corner of my eye; he's trying to figure out my cryptic question as I'm looking at our city.

"…Yeah and each one of those lights are a representation of something happening right at this very moment. Some people are having dinner with family, working, doing homework or sleeping and whatever else while others are being abused, killed, robbed and god knows what else…Dyson, how many do you think that are currently harming, killing or even worse, killing a person's sprint to live right now, are people we've caught but, eventually they just got loose again and likely not for the first time due to a flawed system. Dyson, did you notice that the cop killings stopped the week before I met Bo? Of course you did, we were the ones that were called to Taft's drunken car accident into the river early that morning. We all knew Taft was the one behind the killings but we just didn't have enough evidence against that mad scientist to put him away for good. But, thanks to that car accident, we didn't lose any more cops than we already have like your partner Hale or Lachlan…"

My phone goes off again with another text alert; most likely from Kenzi again which I decided to ignore to continue what I had to say. "…Dyson, you remember the night you ditched our dinner plans almost two years ago because you met some girl?" Dyson grinned, "Of course…how could I forget, don't tell me you're going to try to use that night as a guilt trip to save your gir-"

"I really needed you that night. I wanted my longtime best friend that night because I lost a patient during heart surgery. I know you just thought I just wanted to catch up but, I really needed you. I was already at the restaurant when you texted me to cancel. That was the breaking point for me; I broke down and left the restaurant in tears. During my tearful walk back home; I almost got hit by a truck but the mythological vigilante saved me."

I felt Dyson grab my hand as my gaze stayed the city view. "Lauren, I'm so sor-" I turned my gaze towards Dyson to look him in the eyes. "I'm not telling you this to get an apology. You didn't know and it's not your fault. I just wanted to show you that the city we protect, isn't as protected as it should be, especially from repeat offenders who get more vicious and confident every time they escape the law…The vigilante…if one indeed exists; picks up where we left off because our hands are tied. You know this to be true; every dead criminal's scene that we've been called to or heard of...every single one of them; they were all looking at the death sentence if they were found guilty which never happened. At best, they just got a slap on the wrist. The victims deserve better than that, we deserve better than that for risking our lives every moment of every day. How many times have we ended up injured or at Jenny's Bar trying to drink our sorrows away...more times than we go there to celebrate our victories, that's for damn sure…"

I feel my phone going off again. Again, I chose to ignore it for now. "…Dyson, if a vigilante exists…for all the reasons I stated and more. I won't help you bring that person in. That person is the reason more cops didn't lose their lives, victims got justice and we could all finally sleep a bit better at night. If you want to arrest someone who took the law into their own hands; then arrest me by all means. I have lost patient records, done searches without warrants, treated my girlfriend as a patient and more."

"Well, if you arrest her then you'll have to arrest me too since I'm guilty of much of the same, husband dearest." We both looked behind us towards Ciara. "Ciara…what are you doing here…?" Dyson asked, completely shocked and confused.

"Kenzi told me you were about to arrest Lauren for essentially doing the right thing. Babe, I get it, I really do…you're just trying to do your job and yes according to the law; sometimes the right thing can still be the wrong thing. Dyson, you of all people, especially in your position should realize that almost nothing in life is black and white. There's always an exception to every rule or at least there should be. So, if you want to arrest Lauren for doing the right thing then you'll have to arrest me too because on the nights that you work late, I help out at an underground clinic and when I say help, I mean that I help run the clinic. Now, if you're about to ask why…it's simple, many can't afford proper healthcare for a variety of reasons and I, along with Lauren took an oath to heal those who need it…Lauren, I'm sorry for being the reason you almost got hit by a truck." Dyson's eyes practically popped out of his head as his jaw practically hit the ground in complete shock at his wife's confession.

I shook my head no. "If you heard that then clearly you've been here for a minute or so…The truck was neither of your faults; besides, some brave Samaritan or "vigilante" as Dyson for some reason wants to call the person, saved my life so it's all good. For some reason, according to your husband; anyone who does anything dangerous without a badge, even for the greater good is a "vigilante"…Oh and besides…you know Dyson can't control himself around women. I mean he tried to flirt with Bo when he first met her and thought she was just my friend."

 **Flashback – 1 month ago - 5th precinct**

"Hey babe, I thought I'd bring you lunch since you mentioned you forgot to pack your lunch today." I looked up from the case file on my desk to see a gorgeous looking Bo as always. She's in her favorite black pantsuit…looking sooo…professionally yummy with her slightly curled hair flowing down perfectly passed her shoulders.

"Thanks babe, I assume there's enough for two?" I rhetorically asked as I grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the break room. As soon as we got in the break room, I went in for a kiss since I noticed we were alone in the break room…at least for the moment...

Bo giggled after the kiss, saying it feels like we're in high school, trying to sneak in kisses wherever we could. I chuckled and grabbed her ass with both my hands giving her a nice squeeze during our second kiss, making her moan. A moment or two passed before we decided not to push our luck in the corner of the break room anymore and decided to sit down and eat lunch.

"Excuse me but Lauren, I'm very hurt…I've seen your drop dead gorgeous friend here numerous times now and you still haven't introduced her to me. Hello, I'm Captain Dyson Thornwood, at your service." Bo and I looked away from each other to look over at Dyson, whose practically staring at Bo, mainly her breasts. I'd be uncontrollably jealous if I didn't know how he was and if he wasn't married to Ciara who would kick his ass if he ever did anything more than harmless flirting and staring every now and then.

Bo openly scoffed and rolled her eyes at Dyson causing me to chuckle. "I thank her for not introducing us since you seem like a wannabe player. Does your wife know that you come on to other women…especially other women that are your co-workers; girlfriends? Hello, I'm Bo McCorrigan; Lauren Lewis's **girlfriend** and I am also a lawyer in case your wife ever needs a divorce attorney…"

Dyson cleared his throat uncomfortably as he struggled to find something to say, making me want to burst out laughing as Bo glared at him a moment longer before lovingly turning her attention back to me. "Bo, Dyson actually didn't mean anything by it; he's just a harmless flirt, right Dyson?" He nodded while hastily mumbling out an uncomfortable apology before making a quick retreat.

"I'm sorry; I know he's your best friend. But I don't like him, especially because he's married and still flirting with other women. Maybe it's because I'm currently representing a soon to be ex-wife who was cheated on during her marriage."

I chuckled, "I remember, Mrs. Wilson, right?" She nodded with a smile as if she was surprised that I remembered. "Bo, don't be surprised because I do take a very personal interest in everything you say or do and don't worry about Dyson, he's…an acquired taste and makes horrible first impressions especially with women for obvious reasons. Though, you may have just scared him enough to straighten up…you were really hot putting him in his place with that glare and all." I winked at her, making her blush before I fed her a grape.

 **Present**

"LAUREN!" I chuckled at Dyson's horrified expression as he looked between me and Ciara. "Oh come off it sweetheart. Everyone, especially me; knows that you're a flirt and you know that I'm okay with that as long as you never physically or emotionally act upon your flirtatious ways because then I'll have to go against the Hippocratic Oath that all us Doctors and other people with medical titles have to take."

Since Ciara is talking to Dyson, I took a moment to check my phone. As I suspected, both alerts were texts from Kenzi. " _Is she there yet? Was he completely shocked to learn of her nightly activities? I know you hate playing dirty by using his wife against him but as you can see she more than consented. I mean she's telling him herself! Now, there's no way he can do anything to you or us without having to do the same to his own wife! Good call! Btws, I just told her you were in trouble with Dyson, she just assumed that he found out that you helped out at the secret clinic."_

 _"Why haven't you replied to my other text?! What is going on? Btws, I got in touch with Evony and Tamsin, they're prepared to make Dyson look like a vigilante himself if they have to; to save us all. They said all they would have to do is tell Dyson the truth which is that he's a fairly new Captain and yet everyone around him, including you; his bestie and his wife; Ciara, myself, even Tamsin and Evony…we all know Dyson and if the courts knew how we all "bend" the law or so to speak then it looks like he's allowing it to happen since we all have known him for a while at least and what kind of Captain can claim that he/she (in our case; Dyson) knew nothing about anything when it's practically everyone he knows; one way or another…dirty as hell yes but the courts would definitely believe that he's letting all his friends and wife do whatever we want like we're above the law…This is a very last resort tactic, of course…Get back to me ASAP! Hell, get here ASAP! Bo is literally whining and pining for you and playing with your stethoscope saying 'spill on aisle 3, spill on aisle 3' then saying 'Ow!' because she had the stethoscope in her ears when she spoke into it. I think you need to get here and cut the morphine feed or something before she really hurts herself or something…answer me or get here **SOON**!"_

I sent Kenzi a quick text, telling her I'll be there soon and to protect Bo from herself. "…So hubby dearest, what's it going to be…arrest us both or let it go…you know for a fact that the law isn't always in the right. We're doing what's right and you know it. The system is flawed; did you know that people basically have to lie to get a decent amount in food stamps these days? So, what's it going to be…loyalty to the law or loyalty to what's truly the right thing to do? Remember Dyson; on your police academy application…you put down that you wanted to become a law enforcement officer to do the right thing and help those who can't help themselves…was that a lie? Has the man that I fell in love with been replaced by a man in a suit that got sucked up into the crazy politics that you always despised and wanted to change by becoming a police captain?"

Dyson chuckled and shook his head. "You know, before you showed up, I was going to tell Lauren that I was going to let **everything** go because she more than made her point and it took her all day to do so. But, then you showed up and made me realize even more than Lauren just did that I've lost myself somewhere down the road after I became Captain…So, thank you both...But Lauren…your **friend** should still be very careful…there's eyes everywhere…and Lauren, I'm hurt that you clearly had a dirty little backup plan in case you couldn't convince me on your own, but I understand…Honestly, I would have done the same….eventually, if I was in your shoes, so no need to apologize."

I nodded and matched Dyson's smile in thanks. "Uhh…why do I get the feeling this is not just about the clinic and a few missing medical records and stuff…?" Poor Ciara, she looks very confused as she looks back and forth between the two of us like Dyson did earlier when I told Ciara that he flirted with Bo.

Dyson and I both chuckled as we all took the trail down to our cars. "Trust me babe, you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Ciara still looks at us, slightly annoyed because she wants to know the whole situation... "Ciara, trust me…you don't want to know…it's very complex and confusing, even for me and my genius level IQ."

She shook her head and held her hands up in surrender. "Never mind, if you can't easily comprehend whatever it is then I sure as hell won't." I chuckled along with Dyson. Thank god Ciara is so gullible at times…"Thanks for coming to save me from your hard headed husband though."

"HEY!" We chuckled at Dyson's offended tone. "No problem, you are my friend and my role model after all." The two of them got into her car before I got into my own.

"Hey Lauren…?" I looked back towards Dyson before I got into my car. "I'd like to meet your friend and apologize properly and also thank her…for everything…." I smiled at Dyson with a nod before I got into my car to head to the clubhouse feeling beyond relieved as I drove in the opposite direction of Ciara and Dyson. This has been the longest and most stressful and intense two days of my life…and I'm a cop AND a doctor!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HOPE Y'ALL HAD A GOOD WEEKEND!**

 **PARI PILLU – WELL SHE WAS IN THE FLASHBACK & MENTIONED BY KENZI VIA TEXT LOL I ALWAYS THOUGHT CIARA/DYSON WAS A GOOD COUPLE…YOU'RE NOT CRAZY LOL I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND**

 **KK – I LOVED THE WAY LAUREN REMINDED HIM OF HOW THE CITY REALLY IS & THAT CIARA HELPED BACK HER UP…& TAMSIN'S/EVONY'S VERY DIRTY BACKUP PLAN IN CASE LAUREN'S 1** **ST** ** & THEN 2** **ND** **PLAN DIDN'T WORK…SO SNEAKY, GLAD IT DIDN'T HAVE TO COME TO THAT**

 **FRENCHI – THANK YOU FOR CARING, MEANS A LOT! CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ONCE YOU'RE ALL CAUGHT UP! HOPE THINGS ARE BETTER FOR YOU!**

 **KOGADUCK – ME TOO!**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I THINK I GOTTA MAKE THESE HARDER FOR YOU LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – ME TOO**

 **L LEWIS447 – I WAS TURNED ON BY BO TOO LOL I ALMOST FELT BAD FOR DYSON LOL! I AGREE, EXTRA HELP IS ALWAYS GOOD. I WASN'T GOING TO ADD ANY MORE "HIGH BO" BUT SINCE YA ASKED FOR IT & I GOT YOUR REVIEW AS I WAS WRITING THIS CH, I FIGURED "WHY NOT" YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I CONTINUE TO WRITE SO I DO WHAT I CAN FOR YOU GUYS. GLAD YOU LIKE EVERYTHING & THAT'S A VERY GOOD QUESTION, LET'S FIND OUT WHAT BO DOES…EVENTUALLY LOL SORRY BUT, I'M GLAD YOUR'RE THEORIES WERE WRONG ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA BE PREDICTABLE :P THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED THUMBS UP!**

 **KT, & D – HOPE YOU GUYS ARE WELL…I ALWAYS NOTICE WHEN MY REGULAR REVIEWERS ARE UNUSUALLY QUIET…IF YA NEED TO TALK, YA GUYS KNOW HOW TO GET ME!**

 **FAIR WARNING, I REALLY THINK THIS STORY IS ENDING SOON BUT THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE A SEQUEL SOMEWHERE IN THE FUTURE…WELL, MAYBE…STILL NOT SURE HOW THIS WILL END…**

 **I WASN'T GOING TO POST TODAY BUT I WHIPPED THIS UP TODAY SINCE I FIGURED Y'ALL MIGHT NEED A WAY TO END THE WEEKEND ON A GOOD NOTE IN CASE IT WASN'T SO GOOD FOR SOME OF YOU SO I FIGURED WHY NOT AN UPDATE… AS ALWAYS, ALL ERRORS ARE MINE…R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 2 Days Later – Lauren's Condo – Morning**

"You sure that you're feeling okay?" Bo snuggles up closer to me before raining kisses on my neck. "I'm fine babe, you said yourself; the dull, short blade missed everything and I've always been a fast healer. Please don't worry, I promise I will tell you if I feel even the slightest bit odd and besides, I'm in the care of the best doctor in the world. So again, please try not to worry so much, just…enjoy us, in bed together; completely naked…hopefully all day long…Though, I must admit, I'm still very embarrassed about my morphine trip. I wish Kenzi didn't record some of it. I was completely horrified at myself! I had no idea that I was so susceptible to morphine."

I kissed Bo's blushing cheeks. "Well, if it helps; the reaction you had may not happen every time and you were extremely entertaining with a very…active and creative imagination. But more importantly; you were completely adorable." I chuckled as I remembered the other night when I got back to Bo after I spent the day with Dyson.

 **Flashback – 2 Days Ago - Clubhouse**

"Lolooooo! My Looolooo! My honey bunny, snickerdoodle, apple of my eye like apple pie! My hot, hot Doctor AND Detective Hotpants girlfriend is back!" I chuckled as I reached Bo's bedside, taking her hand in mine. "Babe, babe, baby babe! I missed you sooooo much! Babe, your stethoscope hurt my ears..." Bo pouted with her bottom lip sticking out and big puppy dog eyes, making me chuckle again before I placed a light kiss on her earlobe and then turning her head towards me with my hand gently caressing her cheek before I slightly leaned over her to do the same with her other ear.

"Better?" She nods with a happy grin. Then, all of a sudden she grabbed my waist, trying to get me into her bed with her, making me chuckle yet again. "Alright Bo, but in case you're thinking any dirty thoughts…you should know that clothes will be staying on."

"Awww! Fineee, but you owe me a naked bed day!" She declared with no room for debate. A soft laugh just escaped my lips as I agreed. "Deal, but honey…where's Kenzi or Vex? One of them should've been here with you while I was away."

"Vex went bye bye after Kenzi got here. Kenzi went to tinkle right before you walked in. Tinkle! Such a funny word, right baby?" Bo's giggles were infectious so I couldn't help but join her in her giggle fest as I climbed into bed with her. She snuggled into me as deeply as she could as she took a deep inhale of my scent.

"Lolo, glad you're back! Bo seems much happier now." Kenzi tells me as she took a seat at the edge of the bed, looking at us. "Thanks for watching her, Kenz."

"You shoooo nowww, go away! Shoo, shoo, go away! Me want BoLo alone time so you shoo Kenzi frenzy! Ha! Kenzi frenzy, I made a rhyme!" She giggled again as Kenzi and I both shook our heads in amusement and nodded to each other before she took her exit, leaving us alone as Bo; not so politely requested.

 **Present**

"I'm sorry for chuckling, seemingly randomly. But, I just thought about how cute you were the other day when you kicked Kenzi out because you wanted " _BoLo alone time"_ …and if you want I'll get Kenzi to delete whatever she recorded." I learned in for a quick kiss.

"Mmmm…already done with a case of vodka…that little Gothic Russian sure loves her booze and wigs. It's so strange to see her dress " _normally"_ while she's working and then dress like Vex as soon as she's off the clock with clothes in her car and everything. But then again, both of us always have spare clothes in our cars too and we've even gotten changed in our cars too. But, we don't do a complete 360 with our attire like she does!"

I chuckled and kissed Bo's sweet lips "I know babe, but Kenzi actually likes dressing both ways…she does prefer the goth and wig look more but she finds its easier for people to take her seriously if she's dressed " _normally_ ". So she does what she feels she has to do to make her job easier. I'm just glad she's comfortable doing so because the last thing anyone should ever have to do is pretend to be something they're not."

"Yeah, hey babe…how did you get Dyson not to go all…you know…?" I automatically wrapped my arms around her tighter due to the mere thoughts of things not going the way that they did with Dyson, immediately entered my mind knowing how horribly things could have went if I couldn't get him to understand the whole vigilante situation. The awful thoughts of what could have been still terrify me…

Bo obviously sensed my fear and held me tighter as she planted little kisses on me whenever she could. "It's okay, I'm okay, nothing will keep us apart, I promise." She reassures me with a tone full of love with an undertone of conviction.

"I know because I promise the same, babe." We both leaned in for a passionate and tender kiss to seal the promise/vow that we just officially made to each other. "As for Dyson, I basically drove him around the city for hours before making him climb a rock to get to the perfect view of the city…which Dyson and I use to call " _our place_ " which I promise doesn't mean anything and hasn't meant anything for a really long time. I just needed to show him the city up close and from afar so he could see the whole picture; to show him of the truth of the city we protect."

I chuckled as I remembered Dyson's whining during the climb. "Dyson hated that I made him climb up that rock with no equipment except for chalk especially when we could of just walked up the trail but, I had to and plus, he wasn't at any risk of falling to his death and he needed a good work out. But anyway, just like any physically demanding activity; making him or anyone climb that rock especially with no equipment definitely clears your mind to make you focus and put things in perspective as well as appreciate things in a way that you can't unless you've earned it. The climb was to make him clear his thoughts which made room for new ideas and perspectives and the view of the city as perfect as the one on that cliff definitely deserves to be appreciated to the fullest especially since I needed him to see the whole picture to make my point to the best way I could think of and to the best of my ability. I wasn't going to give him anything short of everything I had to keep all of us, especially **you** ; safe."

Bo and I held each other tightly as she rested her head on my chest, listening to my heart beat which only beats for her more and more every single day. "Babe…can I ask you something? Do you want me to stop being the Shadow Assassin?"

I took a moment to figure out the best way to answer her question. "…Honestly, yes…mainly so you wouldn't be in danger like you were. You scared me in a way that no one and nothing ever has before when you got hurt saving me. I never want to be that terrified…horrified ever again. But, I'd never ask you to quit unless I believed it was truly necessary…Do…do you want to quit?"

"Not too long ago, I would have said no because I felt like I couldn't. But now, being with you as much as I possibly can is much more important to me than making sure the soulless monsters of this city get what they deserve…Yet, I'm honestly still not sure if I want to quit or not. I hope that it's okay with you that I'm currently undecided on whether to quit or not."

"I'm fine with that; you should already know that, sweetheart. Whatever you decide, I'll support." There is one question that I've wanted to ask Bo for a while now but, not now. Maybe, I'll ask her one day if I'm still curious about why...Why she never killed Ryan's killer. Well, as far as I know she didn't kill the monster…

"Babe, I'm so tired, the meds you gave me make me sleepy. So, how about after a nap, we get something to eat?" I chuckled, "Sure sweetheart, I'll go make us something to eat while you nap."

"Nooo, this is our naked bed day remember so as long as I'm awake you're naked with me in bed. It's the least you can do since **you** ; my sexy Doctor/Detective won't clear me for any heavy physical activity including sexy, sexy BoLo time. I mean that should be illegal! But then again, if it was illegal then you'd have to arrest yourself and then I still wouldn't get any sexy, sexy BoLo time so that would be totally pointless. Anyways…babe, can't we just order a pizza or something?"

My soft laugh turned into a grin. "First, I want you to be careful because you're still healing and because of the dressing which I want to change in a few hours or so and no…I want you to eat better especially while you're healing. So, how about this; you take an hour nap and I won't leave this bed until you've fallen asleep and I'll be back in the bed in all my naked glory just for you with our brunch before you wake up and we'll eat in bed together as we watch TV or something, okay?"

"Deal! I love you, Lauren Amber Lewis." I grabbed the covers to pull them up over Bo more to make sure she doesn't get cold before I kissed her hair. "I love you too, Ysabeau Elizabeth McCorrigan." I can faintly feel the smile on her face turn into a grin against my chest as I contently wait for her to fall into a deep sleep in my arms; keeping her safe from the evils of the world as well as selfishly keeping her all to myself in our safe, love filled bubble for as long as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS ARE DOING GREAT!**

 **JOANNRBB – GLAD I COULD HELP, MY FRIEND**

 **KOGADUCK – I LOVE BOLO REUNIONS TOO!**

 **GUEST – GLAD YOU THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE!**

 **KT – GLAD YA LOVE…I STILL ONLY MAKE YA GUYS WAIT A FEW DAYS AT A TIME. GOTTA TAKE CARE OF MY BEST INTERESTS FIRST AKA, MAINLY MY HEALTH…THANKS FOR READING/WAITING ETC.**

 **L LEWIS447 – NO PROBLEM, IT WAS FUN TO WRITE LOL SO GLAD I'M UNPREDICTABLE!...OHHH SECRETS! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY *PATIENTLY WAITS FOR DM* :P GLAD YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER & I HOPE SO TOO!...YES, EVENTUALLY :P**

 **ENJOY THIS SUPER LONG CH BUT, DON'T GET USE TO IT :P**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 1 Month Later – Lauren's Condo – Morning**

"OOHH BBBOO AHH AH YESSS BABY!" Bo's riding on me so hard and just right, making me reach my climax quicker than I did during our last round or the round before that or the round before that…Honestly, I don't even know what round this is since we've been going at it like nymphos all morning before we have to get ready for work.

"Ohh Lauren…ohh Lauren! God…I love you so much baby!" We're both panting heavily with moans and whimpers of absolute pleasure as I grabbed the back of her neck roughly to bring her down for a kiss. She bit and sucked my lower lip as she broke the deep; passionate kiss to return to her former position; seemingly towering over me in all her beautiful and sexy glory.

I grabbed her hips to help her grind harder before I sat up to burry my face in between her perfect breasts. "Oh Lauren…" She moaned out as I kissed and licked her chest before I took one of her hard nipples in my mouth, swirling around her nipple with my tongue before I bit her nipple, gently grinding on it with my teeth. Bo picks up the pace as I contributed to the pace and pressure as much as I could since I was under her in an upright position.

"OH GOD OH GOD AH AHH BBBBBBBOOOOO OOOHHHH YEEEESSSSS LLLLAAAAUURRRENNNNNN!" Bo collapsed on top of me with a thud as I wrapped my arms around her. "Ca- can…we do…that again?" She asked, making me chuckle as we're both trying to collect ourselves and get our breathing back to normal.

"You know I would love to, my sexy Attorney by day and Assassin by night; Succubus. But…we really should get ready for work now, it's almost seven…If it makes you feel any better; we've been making all kinds of love since before five."

"It's not enough, it's never enough. You're my own personal drug that I need all the time to live and thrive…Babe, I know it's only been a few months but…you know, especially given our dangerous and demanding professions and how short life really is…will you…I mean, you know what…never mind."

I slipped my hand under her chin to bring her face up to me from my chest. "Bo, what is it? We promised; no secrets, remember?" I reminded her as gently and as lovingly as possible.

She looked into my eyes for a moment longer before she spoke. "…Will you live with me, Lauren Lewis? I mean, I would do all the moving since my apartment is super small, I don't have a lot of stuff either and to be honest; I'm rarely there anyway, even before you came along, I spent most my time working or at the clubhouse…We don't even have to do anything right away; I mean I can wait because the last thing I want to do is to make you feel rushed or anything and if you don't want to then that's fin-"

I cut off her nervous ramblings with a kiss before I answered her. "Bo I'd love to, do you mind waiting until this weekend? That way I can put in for time off for the weekend at both my jobs when I go in today since I'd love to be able to help you move in and get settled."

Bo grins widely, "Really!? Yes, of course! I love you sooo much!" I giggled at her excitement along with a wide grin of my own. "Yes baby, really…and I love you more!" We shared a celebratory, blissful kiss that ended up turning into another round of loving making. I know we're both most likely going to be late for work. But, I don't care; this morning couldn't be any more perfect.

 **Battle & Associates P.C. – Afternoon **

"Hey Nancy, how are you doing today…and…who is that woman talking to Bo in her office, new client?" Nancy looks up from her desk and greets me with a bright smile.

She's such a pretty and sweet middle-aged redhead with brown eyes and a tall, slender figure; with a gorgeous tan. I wish I could set her up Trick. But unfortunately, Bo already set Trick up with Stella weeks ago.

"That would be Jenny Faetal; she's the new mail girl from the mail room. She's been very smitten with your girl. So you better get in there and " _mark your territory_ " because I swear something about that girl is very off and Bo looks like she could use a savior." Nancy informs me as we both watched Bo and Jenny through the glass doors. I'm so glad all these offices have glass "walls" for the most part because Jenny looks like she wants to pounce on Bo while Bo is clearly uncomfortable as she tries to keep distance between Jenny and herself.

"I see that…thanks Nancy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go introduce myself to Jenny…Oh and I almost forgot; here, I got you some coffee and donuts along with Bo. I thought you could use a pick me up…please don't say the cliché…"

Nancy smirked as I handed her the bag of donuts and a cup of coffee. "What cliché…thanks for the coffee and donuts, _Detective_ …" I chuckled at her sneaky reference to cops, coffee and donuts, mentioning the ironic cliché without actually outright saying it before she told me to go easy on the fragile looking younger blonde as I made my way towards Bo's office with coffee and donuts.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I asked as soon as I walked in without knocking; walking straight towards Bo, placing the coffee and donuts on her desk as I completely ignored Jenny's presence. My only concern at the moment is Bo since she definitely looked like she needed saving…

"Hey babe!" Bo's expression immediately brightened up and her body went from tense and uncomfortable to relieved and relaxed as she pulled me into her arms. I immediately gave her a light peck on the lips before I turned my attention to Jenny who looked very unpleased by my arrival.

"Lauren, this is Jenny Faetal. Jenny's our new mail handler from the mail room. Jenny, this is my girlfriend, Dr. Lauren Lewis."

I extended my hand out towards the girl for a handshake as I tried to get a read on her. Nancy is right, something is off about this girl…or maybe it's just my protective jealousy clouding my judgment…maybe it's both, it's too soon to tell for sure what I'm feeling and why.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Jenny. Welcome to the firm, I hope you like it here." She looks at me with a mixture of irritation and hate…? But, she took my hand nonetheless. "It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Lewis and thank you."

Jenny's tone seemed insincere as she tried to assert her dominance or something over me with a firm handshake that was no doubt meant to at least make me wince which, it didn't. Instead, I decided to return the gesture; making her wince, much to her surprise.

…Yeah, I definitely don't like this girl and I definitely don't want her around Bo with those creepy eyes of hers...The detective and doctor in me, agree; we definitely don't like her and we definitely don't trust her. Therefore, I sure as hell don't want her around Bo and anyone with half a brain can see that Bo doesn't want to be around Jenny, especially by herself.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? I don't know my own strength most of the time." I say with as much sincerity as I could muster as Jenny shakes her hand; trying to shake off the pain of my grip. "Yes…I'm fine, thank you…"

I nodded towards her with a faint smile before I turned my attention back to Bo, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her into me closer; " _marking my territory_ " even further, just in case the "barging in", the kiss and embrace didn't already make that clear enough. "I just came by to say hi and to drop off some donuts and coffee in case you needed a boost especially after this morning…I hope that's alright, beautiful."

Bo struggled to keep herself from blushing since she knew what I was referring to. I made sure that I said it completely casually due to our current audience…"Of course it is, babe. You know you're more than welcome here anytime. Are we still on for dinner tonight at my place?"

Before I could answer Bo, Jenny chimed in. "May I join you? I- I mean, I'm new in town and hate eating alone. So, may I join you Bo…with Dr. Lewis, of course…please…?"

We both looked at Jenny before we looked at each other; having a silent conversation with just our eyes. We were both reluctant but, didn't want to appear mean to the new girl…So, Bo looked back at Jenny with a soft smile. "Sure Jenny, I'll give you my address a bit later. Dinner will be at 5:30. Lauren's an amazing cook; you're in for a treat!"

Jenny nodded with a bright smile towards Bo as if I'm not even in the room. "Sounds good, can't wait to see you tonight! I should get going; the mail won't distribute itself, unfortunately." Jenny scampered off back to her mail cart that she left outside Bo's office after she shot one more smile towards Bo. Again, treating me as if I'm not even in the room…

"…So…dinner should be interesting…" Bo looked at me with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry babe, but you heard her; the poor kid is new in town. I thought we agreed on this…didn't we…?"

I sighed, "We did…and I know. But, I still don't like her especially the way she looks at you and how close she was to you before I walked in. Babe, I'm not going to lie; I'm feeling jealous and territorial which I know is stupid and childish bu-"

Bo cut me off with a passionate kiss; slipping her tongue in my mouth with ease as she pinned me between herself and her desk. A loud moan escaped my lips against my will since I was trying to control myself. I swear; one day I will take her right here on her desk, my desk at the precinct and somewhere in the hospital…well, at least we already did it in the cars…

Just before I was able to break the kiss before I lost all self-control, Bo beat me to it. "You are super sexy and irresistible when you're jealous and territorial. So Doctor Lewis; be as jealous and territorial as you want but be warned…I won't be held responsible for public indecency for losing control and taking you any way I want...anywhere I want…Detective Lewis…"

I was barely able to keep the whimper of need from escaping my lips after hearing Bo's lust filled statement and tone, along with her matching eyes. God, this woman is going to be the death of me. I have to leave now before I mark Bo as mine in her office in a very…animalistic way, which the whole floor would definitely have front row seats to. Not that I would mind marking Bo in front of everyone, especially Jenny…I definitely want to make it perfectly clear to the whole galaxy that Bo is mine and mine alone.

A growl escaped my throat, making Bo chuckle. "Hmm…I wonder what my territorial, jealous doctor could be thinking of to be growling like that…would it have anything to do with fantasies of us being publicly indecent and perhaps…you marking me as your own in front of everyone…?"

I blushed at Bo's seductive tone especially since she was right on the money. "Aww, you're so adorable when you blush and just so you know; I only knew what you were thinking about because we are talking about public indecency, we're both turned on as hell right now and…I've had the exact same fantasies about marking you, Detective Lewis…Have I told you how much I love being able to use the detective and doctor titles on you; anytime I want…especially since anytime I use either title with my seductive tone; I can almost see your arousal level shoot through the roof…and with that said…I can't wait for dinner tonight…Well, more specifically; dessert, Doctor Lewis…"

She leaned in; kissing me to bring me out of my totally aroused and frozen state. I deepened the kiss causing her to moan before she grabbed me around my waist to crush me into her. It took everything I had to break the extremely heated kiss before we completely lost control.

"Bo…we have to stop, baby…Oh and before I forget; I wanted to surprise you with your key to your soon to be new home and a key to my car and the mailbox..." I tell her as we're both breathing heavily. After a moment; I pulled out her new keychain the keys from my pocket.

I showed her the keys before I slipped them in between her breasts. "You know, for safe keeping…" I rested my hand on her breasts for a moment longer which earned another kiss from a very happy and excited Bo.

"Thank you baby, I love my new keys! Does this mean I get to drive your car!?" I chuckled, "Only if I don't need it sweetheart."

We kissed again before I forced myself to detangle myself from Bo's tight embrace. "I'll see you tonight…especially to pick up where we're leaving off right now, Prosecutor McCorrigan…" I winked at Bo with a sexy smile as I admired my handy work of leaving her as turned on as she's leaving me before I walked out of her office with a bit more sway in my hips just for her viewing pleasure…or torture depending on one's perspective…

As I made my way to the elevator, I noticed Jenny staring at me…Let's just say if looks could kill; I think I'd be dead right now…Dinner is definitely going to be interesting...

 **Bo's Apartment – That Evening**

"Jenny, you're a bit early but, please come in. Bo just went out to get some wine, she'll be back in a few minutes…What lovely roses…here; let me take them off your hands and get them into some water."

Jenny handed me the roses with a tight smile as I let her in and led her to the kitchen. Then, suddenly, I got hit with a hard blow to the back of my head before I hit the floor. I tried to stay conscious but it was no use…everything went black…

 **Unknown Location**

What happened? Where am I? How long was I out? "It's about time you woke up, Dr. Lewis. You were out for like two hours. Bo should be here soon since I left her a note with all the details."

I took a very quick glance at my surroundings before I looked at Jenny. She has me securely tied to a chair. I knew trying to break free was useless so I didn't even try. She's clearly unhinged…she has a detonator in her hand with a bomb near my chair.

"What do you want, Jenny?" I asked calmly, being a seasoned doctor and detective; it takes a lot for me to panic and lose my cool under insane situations. No pun intended…okay, maybe it was intended a little bit because this girl is absolutely insane.

"Simple, I want you out of the way so Bo and I can be happy together. We're in love you know. But you keep getting in our way. I'm tired of those I love leaving me for other people!" She opens a cabinet to reveal well preserved skulls, along with a newly severed head of some guy, all of the heads are individually wrapped in plastic bags.

"Jenny, I understand your frustration but, those people left you because they weren't the one. When you truly find the one; that person won't leave you and no one will be able to get in between the two of you because that person will only want you."

"SHUT UP! You're just trying to get me to let you go! You don't know anything!" She slapped me so hard that I thought that I got whiplash. "…Jenny…you should know that I'm a detective as well as a Doctor."

She scoffed, "I'm not stupid, that's impossible! You can't be both, what do you take me for; an idiot?"

"There's an exception to everything in life. I can prove it to you; my badge is on the right side of my belt." She very cautiously reached out to investigate my claim.

She slipped her hand under my shirt to unclip my badge from my belt. She stared at the badge in her hands in complete shock. "No, no…this is not possible…"

"Jenny…?" I whipped my head towards Bo's voice as relief washed over me. Jenny looked at Bo with joy and excitement. "I knew you'd come for me, I knew you loved me and not her!"

"Yes Jenny, I came to be with you so please let's get out of here together before the cops get here. Lauren's on duty as of an hour ago, they'll come looking for her for sure. So please Jenny, hand me the detonator so I can rid of your prints and let's get out of here, together. Isn't that what you want; for us to be together?"

I know Bo is struggling to not even glance in my direction as I already started working on getting my hands out of these ropes while Jenny is completely focused on Bo. "Yes…I do…but I- DON'T COME ANY CLOSER TO ME, BO. I swear, I'll push this button!"

"Okay…I'm sorry Jenny. I just wanted to hold you. May I hold you…please?" Jenny looks very conflicted as she's tries to decide on what to do. "…Yes, but we're not going anywhere! We're going to die together to be together forever, you understand, don't you baby?"

Bo gives Jenny a gentle smile. "Of course I do but, I'd like to die in your arms…please..." Jenny smiles at Bo just as I got one hand free, easily working on freeing my other hand now. "I'd love that…"

Jenny must have saw me freeing myself from the corner of her eye just before she embraced Bo. "NO! YO- YOU…BOTH OF YOU TRICKED ME!" Bo tackled her right before she could detonate the bomb.

Jenny was faster than Bo and punched her in the face with the detonator in her hand as I was freeing myself completely. Jenny was able to trip me with her feet before I could even fully stand. Next thing I knew, she was on top of me punching me; screaming at me saying that everything was ruined because of me.

"No one harms my girlfriend and gets away with it!" Bo told Jenny as she pulled her off of me right before she was able to punch me again, shoving her into the cabinets, hard. "Come on baby, we gotta go, now!"

She helped me up as we made a dash for the exit. I was able to grab my badge from off of the floor as we made a run for it. "NO! BBBOO!"

We faintly heard Jenny scream out for Bo right before the house exploded. Dyson and Kenzi pulled up in Dyson's car just in time for a skull to hit Dyson's windshield. "Are you two okay? Dyson and I came as fast as we could after you called me, Bo."

"Yeah, we're fine for the most part. Lauren, babe, are you okay? If not, I'll find a way to bring her back to life just to kill her again!" I nodded as Bo and I held each other protectively. "I'm fine Bo, thank you for coming for me; I knew you would…I'll just be a bit sore in the morning, she couldn't hit that hard with her bare hands. She definitely used a heavy, hard object to knock me out earlier."

"I'm glad you're both okay…I did some research as D-man drove us here. Jenny had multiple charges of stalking by the 13th precinct. But, none of them ever stuck because those who made the charges never went through with it. Now, we know why thanks to…the whole flying, flaming skull thing…I'm guessing there are more heads in there, right?"

"Yeah Kenz, she took her own life too. She was completely delusional; thinking she and Bo were in love and I got in the way of that love." I told her just as Dyson got off the phone with dispatch.

"I have no idea what I'm going to put in the report but, I'm really glad you two are okay. Just get out of here before the others get here. I think it'll be less complicated that way…Bo, please don't attract any more psychos…at least, not while you're in Lauren's life."

Bo scoffed at Dyson's teasing. "Yeah, like this is what I wanted. Believe me; I wanted to end this day with a different kind of bang…" Dyson put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, TMI…that's my best friend you're talking about, you know."

"Oh relax D-man, at least BoLo is okay and talk about Faetal Attraction! Get it? Jenny's last name was Faetal and she was just like that psycho from the movie; Fatal Attraction."

"Yeah Kenz, we get it…Bo and I are going to go now, thanks you guys for taking care of all this." We turned to make our way to Bo's car as we heard Kenzi say; "I swear, my efforts of comic relief is so underappreciated..."

We chuckled at Kenzi's statement as we approached Bo's…err…my car. "Wasted no time I see..." I smirked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What…every second counted and your Viper is way faster than my Camaro…and yes, okay fine...I also REALLY wanted to drive it! I mean babe, it's a Dodge Viper! I've never even driven one just like most people and you wouldn't even let me drive it which was why I was so shocked that you gave me the spare key to it. Did I mention that it's a DODGE VIPER…and you said I could use it as long as you didn't need it…you definitely didn't need it while being kidnapped and tied to a chair by a psycho! Did I mention that it's a DODGE VIPER!? You rarely see these cars live and in person, you know…"

I chuckled as Bo continued to ramble on about my car. I don't think she even realizes that she's the one in the driver's seat...I hope she stops by a drive through or something because I'm famished…Why couldn't Jenny at least let me eat dinner before she decided to go all " _Fatal Attraction_ " or as Kenzi would say, " _Faetal Attraction_ " on me…ugh, what a day…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER! HOPE ALL IS WELL! GLAD Y'ALL LIKED MY KIND OF MY "REWRITE" OF EPISODE 1X04 "FAETAL ATTRACTION"…YES, JENNY WAS FROM THE SHOW & HER CRAZINESS TOO LOL**

 **DRAGONFLY00- AGREED**

 **KOGADUCK- THANKS**

 **L LEWIS447- LOL SO GLAD MY NAMES & STUFF CRACK YA UP & THAT YA LOVED BOLO SEXT TIME LOL I LOVE BOLO UNDER THE SAME ROOF TOO! YEAH, JENNY WAS DEFINITELY NUTS LOL DID SHE SOUND FAMILIAR? BECAUSE SHE'S FROM THE SHOW LOL & YEAH BO IS SOOO ADORKABLE LOL I'M SO GLAD I MAKE YOUR DAY! HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER TOO!**

 **KT- SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT!**

 **CHEEKYMADAM- LOL YEAH**

 **JOANNRBB – KNOW WHY IT SOUNDED FAMILIAR NOW? :P**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER- THAT WAS WAYYY EASY, KENZI EVEN GAVE YA THE EP NAME & THE MOVIE THE EP WAS A NOD TO…YA GOTTA TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTERS, NOT JUST GO EASTER EGG HUNTING LOL :P**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 2 Weeks Later – 5** **th** **Precinct – Dyson's Office - Afternoon**

"You want me to what!? Dyson, Bo's going to kill you and maybe me too! I can't believe you would even consider me to do this!"

Dyson's looks almost as frustrated and irradiated as I do as he rubs his forehead with his hand. Well, actually I'm more…shocked than anything else that he would "order" me to do this…Ugh, Bo's going to kill me if I do this. Hell, I wonder if I can call out sick to get out of this because I so don't want to do this...

"Lauren, this isn't about your overprotective girlfriend with jealous tendencies. You know we're still a tad under staffed from Taft's law enforcement killing spree before he was taken care of by a drunken " _car accident_ " and we need a preferably, female same sex couple to go undercover as a married same sex couple since we need more evidence to put Rainer away and he has a weak spot for female couples especially if they're married because his parties tend to be an auction site and a swingers party at the same time; mainly for married couples and...he definitely likes his ladies...Did I mention that he's having an "auction"/swingers party on Saturday?"

I took a frustrated seat in front of Dyson's desk with a heavy exhale. "What exactly is he under suspicion for again? Why can't Kenzi be my fake wife…she is my partner in a sense and a great actress…"

"He's under suspicion for running a prostitution ring and the murders of both his ex-wives. You and Kenzi don't have that romantic chemistry. But, you and Nadia do. Look, I know you don't want to do this because you'd feel like you were cheating on Bo but, You and Nadia did have a thing before Bo came along so it would definitely be more believable if were you two did this instead of any other pair in this precinct. This undercover operation has already been approved. As I said before; Rainer is having a party on Saturday for his rich clientele and for " _new enrollment"_ , you already have the pedigree background with all your degrees, published papers and assumingly sizeable bank account so you easily got accepted…Did I mention that our inside guy already got an invite for you; Dr. Lauren Lewis, plus one…"

Dyson takes a seat in his chair as he gives me his best puppy dog eyes. I sighed, I hate when the people I love uses the puppy dog look on me. "I'm guessing you want us to just say that the marriage was a last minute spontaneous decision?"

"It would probably be the easiest explanation. You barely have any Internet presence for anyone to really get any feel on you personally wise. So, no one will know if a spontaneous marriage is suspiciously out of character or not. Nadia's background has been made up to where she's a Registered Nurse who you obviously met at work. Honestly, we didn't have to change/hide too much of either of your backgrounds…You two are really the best choice."

I sighed again, "Did I mention that Bo's going to kill you and maybe me too and definitely Nadia." Dyson chuckled softly, "I'm sure you're over exaggerating just a tad bit there."

"Yeah, that just goes to show how well you know my girlfriend. Did I mention that my girlfriend lives with me now? So, it looks like I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight thanks to you. I mean how would you feel if Ciara went undercover with someone that she slept with before you came along if she was a cop?"

Dyson looks at me surprised. "I didn't know you slept with Nadia." I chuckled, "Maybe that's because unlike you, I don't kiss and tell." I told him as I got up to leave his office.

"What's wrong, Lolo?" Kenzi asked me as I approached my desk which was basically linked to her desk. "Dyson is making me go undercover with Nadia as her wife. I tried to get out of it but it was no use."

Kenzi took her feet off her desk immediately, almost jumping out of her seat as she leaned forward towards me. "Whoa, Bobo's going to go cray, cray. I mean she's going to be pissed! What are you going to do!? I mean how ya going to tell her?"

"I was thinking about going into witness protection…?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "I don't think that's an option…Does Nadia even know yet?"

I shook my head, no. "Dyson hasn't told her yet…ugh, how am I going to tell Bo?" Kenzi gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't know, though…I'm really glad I'm not you right now."

"Gee, thanks Kenz…" Surely I can find a way to qualify for witness protection, right?…Ugh, who am I kidding, what am I going to do?

 **Lauren's & Bo's Condo – That Evening **

I walked in to find Bo on the couch with papers all over the coffee table; no doubt that she's working on a case. She's so lost in her case that she has no idea that I'm here. I love that we're both dedicated to our work most of the time.

I made my way over and mounted her lap causing her to grin and put the papers in her hands down on the couch, next to us. I kissed her to which she immediately responded to and eagerly returned. We both deepened the kiss as our hands slowly roamed each other's bodies.

"Mmmmm…hello, Dr. Lewis…" She sucked my bottom lip before I gave her an Eskimo kiss. "…Hello, Attorney McCorrigan…" I grinned at her as she grinned at me with our foreheads resting against each other.

"…Babe, I hate to ruin our moment but we need to talk…" She immediately caught the nervousness in my tone and caressed my cheek with the palm of her hand. "Okay…whatever it is; you don't have to be afraid to tell me, you know that."

"You're not going to like it and just so you know I don't even want to do it." She looks at me understandably confused. "Okay…and what is it that you don't want to do?"

I took a deep breath as Bo continued to caress my cheek in attempt to comfort me. "Dyson needs me…and Nadia…to go…undercover as a married couple to-"

"WHAT!? HE WHAT?! NO, nuh uh! You are NOT going undercover with that woman! I mean you slept with her the week before we met and you almost dated her and now you're in a sense; marrying her!?"

I'm so glad I mounted her so she couldn't move without pushing me off of her which I knew she wouldn't do. "Bo, sweetheart it's not real and strictly for a case. Nadia hasn't meant anything to me since we met. Please baby, don't make this harder on me than it already is. Nadia…no one means as much to me as you do. I'm going to be faked married to her just for one night while you are the only one I truly intend on marrying one day…if you'll have me that is…"

"But still! You'll be pretend married to Na…wait, did you just say you want to marry me one day?" She asked me with a mixture of disbelief and hope. I just grinned at her and kiss her softly before I answered her. "Yes…one day, I want to marry you and only you; Ysabeau Elizabeth McCorrigan."

Bo seemed frozen forever before she finally broke out of her frozen state with a grin before she gave me a full, passionate kiss. Bo led the slow, tender dance between our tongues before we broke the kiss due to the need of air. "…I want to marry you too…how about tomorrow!?"

I chuckled, "Would this marriage haste have anything to do with wanting to marry me before Nadia does, even though it won't be real with Nadia?" Bo pouted with her puppy dog look in full force as she mumbled, "Maybe…"

I chuckled again, "Babe, we are not going to do an impulsive wedding just to stroke your jealous ego. When we get married, we're going to do it right. Again, Nadia means nothing to me, understand?"

Bo huffed adorably, "Okay, okay but if she tries to sleep with you or something I'll kick her ass!" I smiled at my jealous Bo; she's so adorable when she's jealous. "I'll kick her ass too, don't worry babe; I'm all yours."

Bo placed her head on my chest as she spoke. "Okay, so what's the undercover case about?" She asked me as I leisurely ran my fingers through her long beautiful silky soft brunette hair.

"This guy by the name of Rainer is under suspicion for running a prostitution ring disguised as an art gallery auction where his clientele bids on " _art_ " and when I say art, I mean; women…he's also under suspicion of killing both his ex-wives but that isn't the main concern since we could never find the bodies of hi-"

I stopped my explanation when I noticed Bo became tense in my arms. "Bo…? Are you okay, what's wrong?" She lifted her head from my chest to look into my eyes. "You said Rainer…" I nodded in conformation as I waited for her to explain what was wrong.

"Based on the uncommon name and what you said about him…he's the guy who killed Ryan…" My eyes widened in shock as she continued. "You're not going undercover! Promise me right now that you won't go anywhere near that monster! I won't lose you to him too…I can't…baby please don't do this…"

Bo started sobbing; I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing I could think of. I got off of Bo and picked her up off the couch and carried her upstairs to our bedroom as she clung onto me as if her life depended on it. I placed her on the bed before I snuggled up next to her, holding her protectively as I patiently waited for her to calm down enough to talk.

"Babe…I can't lose you to him too, please don't do this…I should of tracked that fucker down and killed him years ago. But…I- I couldn't...I knew that if I killed him, it would have been out of revenge instead of justice and then…then I'd become no better than those I kill and I'd be nothing more than your traditional assassin..."

"…Bo, I have to do this, it's my job to protect people from people like him…Didn't you say that Ryan's murder was caught on camera? How is he not in prison?"

She snuggled up to me closer as I rained soft kisses all over her tear stained face. "He had someone; a cop on the inside of the 13th precinct which had Ryan's case since it was in their jurisdiction…destroy the evidence...Ironically, I recently found out from a friend from that precinct that Taft took care of the guy on the day that the 13th precinct's captain suspended him for suspicion of destroying evidence the week before I took care of Taft…and in case you're wondering; no, my friend does not know that I'm the assassin. You literally know all of the people that know that I'm the assassin…Please Lauren, don't do this or at least let me be the one that goes in with you…please…"

I looked into her eyes before I gave her a tender kiss. "I have to do this, Bo. But, I promise you, you won't lose me. I won't ever leave you."

She still looks terrified and…unconvinced…"Tell you what; we still have a few days before the operation so let's talk to Dyson in the morning and see if we can work something out, okay?"

She nodded without breaking eye contact with me. "Okay…I love you, Lauren." I wrapped my arms around her tighter as she did the same, holding me with a vice like grip out of fear. "I love you too, Bo and you're not going to lose me, I promise."

"You know cops and doctors aren't legally allowed to make promises…" She tells me in a small, almost childlike voice due to her fear. "Well, you see…I'm not making this promise as a cop or a doctor. I'm making this promise as your girlfriend and future wife and you know I don't break my promises especially not one as important as this one."

"You better not or I swear I'll find a way to bring you back from the dead and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your resurrected life!" I chuckled and smiled at Bo with her cute puffy eyes and her adorable attempt to give me a stern look.

"I'm serious…you better not die or I'll bring you back and couch you for life…" I couldn't help but kiss my adorable girlfriend before I replied. It's so hard to believe that she has the ability to take lives even if they more than deserve it. Well, I guess they don't call them alter-egos for nothing…"Yes dear, I promise, I won't die."

"Better not…" I softly chuckled at Bo; clearly she wants to be extra clear about my consequences if I die. So, I decided say the only thing I can think to please her. "Yes dear"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL! SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BEEN SUPER, SUPER BUSY**

 **L LEWIS447 – LOL I** **COMPLETELY** **UNDERSTAND, I DO THE SAME THING LOL I ONLY FOCUS ON LAUREN SCENES… JENNY IS FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 4, THE EPISODE IS CALLED "FAETAL ATTRACTION". BUT IN THE SHOW JENNY KIDNAPPED KENZI NOT LAUREN…HMM…NADIA/LAUREN/BO SHOULD BE INTERESTING. SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT BO WOULD DEFINITELY FIND A WAY TO BRING LAUREN BACK TO LIFE & HAVE HER SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF HER RESURRECTED LIFE IF SHE DIES LOL I'M GLAD I CAN KEEP THINGS UNEXPECTED FOR YA GUYS LOL…OHH HAVE TO BE IN CONTROL DO WE? :P WELL GLAD YA LIKE THE UNEXPECTED IN STORIES, I THINK MOST PEOPLE DO IN ANY TYPE OF STORY…ALWAYS GLAD TO MAKE YOUR DAY!...OH & YOU KNOW BOLO WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE TO JENNY SINCE SHE WAS "THE NEW GIRL" & MY LAST STORY HAD BOLO GOING UNDERCOVER FOR A CASE. TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY THOUGH LOL**

 **KK – I KNOW YA MEANT RYAN LOL I READ YOUR REVIEW & WENT BACK TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T PUT KYLE BY MISTAKE LOL & YEAH LET'S SEE HOW THINGS PLAY, SHALL WE? :P I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVED THE LAST CH…I'M DOING BETTER THAN I WAS LAST WEEK, THANKS! I HOPE ALL IS WELL WITH YOU TOO!**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – THANKS, HOPE YA HAD A GREAT EASTER!**

 **KOGADUCK – GUESS WE'LL FIND OUT…**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – I THINK OUR GIRLS GOT THIS, HE CAN'T BEAT BOLO! I HOPE…**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GOOD TO KNOW, THANKS!**

 **TURTLE – I'M SORRY BUT I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU MEAN...TYPOS?**

 **JOANNRBB – THE WAIT IS OVER SO LET'S FIND OUT!**

 *****THE POLICE "GIRLFRIEND, BOYFRIEND, WIFE" ETC. ID/BADGE THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ ABOUT IS A REAL THING THAT PEOPLE RARELY KNOW ABOUT…WELL; AT LEAST WHERE I LIVE IT'S A REAL THING**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – Next Day – 5** **th** **Precinct – Morning**

The more I think about it the more it pisses me off. There's no way he didn't know, I can't believe he didn't tell me…even though logically I understand why he didn't tell me. But, I still can't believe he didn't tell me!

I barged into his office with anger and irritation; making him almost jump out of his seat as I slammed his door shut. "Dyson! You knew didn't you, I can't believe you didn't tell me! You should have told me you asshole!"

"Holy shit, Lauren! You almost made me spill my hot ass coffee on myself and what are you talking about!?" I practically raced over to get right in front of his face in anger. "You knew…you knew that Rainer killed Bo's fiancée. Don't you dare try to deny it! You're a fucking Captain and a thorough one at that!"

Dyson let out a heavy sigh before he looked at me with some regret. "Yeah…I found out about that. I just hoped like a dumbass that you wouldn't find out…" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised with a look on my face that sarcastically said " _Really_...?"

"...Like I said; I was hoping like a dumbass." I rolled my eyes at his reply to my expression. "…So…Bo knows about the case, I'm assuming…?"

I gave him another look that said " _REALLY_ …!?" He just sighed heavily again before he spoke. "I know, that was a stupid thing to even say, along with; she wants in, replacing Nadia…Lauren, you know she's technically just a civilian. We can't use civilians in the field, you know this…"

I sighed as I leaned against his desk. "Yeah but Dyson…she's afraid Rainer's going to kill me like he killed Ryan…and she can **definitely** take care of herself especially in a fight. Actually, when I say she's afraid, I meant that she's utterly terrified…to the point where she has already planned what she's going to do if I die…"

Dyson looks at me with sympathy and concern which almost made me feel bad about letting him assume the worst of what Bo has planned if I die. Unfortunately, I can't tell him that she plans to somehow resurrect me and couch me for the rest of my resurrected life if I want any chance of him letting her in on the case.

Dyson looked to the floor before he looked back up into my eyes. "Alright…look, get Bo here and we'll **try** to work something out. But Lauren…I'm not making any promises…I'm just saying we'll try to work something out…by the way, I didn't see your car earlier; how'd you get here?"

I chuckled, "First, Bo is probably minutes away and secondly, we switched cars…I think she's in love with my car…" Dyson's eyes widened, "WHAT!? You have never EVER, not even once let me drive your car!"

I rolled my eyes at Dyson's childlike behavior. "Well, what can I say, she's a lot more persuasive and adorable than you. She's also a lot hotter than you and better in bed than yo-"

"Hey!" Dyson exclaimed as he threw a pen at me which I caught with ease. "First, I've gotten better and I probably wasn't the " _best_ " experience because I wasn't experienced back then **and** it probably didn't help that you didn't realize you were a Lesbian yet."

 **Bo's POV – Around the Corner from the Precinct**

Seriously, I get pulled over less than a block away from the precinct, unbelievable…Oh! I can **finally** test out the girlfriend badge and ID thingy Lauren gave me months ago! It's so cool; the badge has my name on it and the year since I've been Lauren Lewis's girlfriend along with her badge and precinct number.

The identification card has my photo, name and address on it along with Lauren's name and photo. The card also states the year the card is valid for and again; that I'm Lauren Lewis's girlfriend along with her badge number, precinct information and a barcode to verify the card's authenticity.

I hope this works; it'd be so embarrassing to get a speeding ticket right by the precinct in Lauren's car. She'd never let me drive her pretty, prettyyy Viper ever again…in my defense; it's a VIPER, they're meant for speed and sexiness…just like my Lauren…my sexy, sexy Lauren.

"Do you know how fast you were going ma'am? License and Registration" I smiled politely at the older man who's clearly had one too many donuts over the years. "Sure thing, Officer" I reached into the glove compartment for the Registration papers before I reached into my purse for my license which is in the police badge wallet that Lauren gave me along with the badge and ID card.

"Here you go, Officer" I handed him the registration and my wallet with a smile. He flipped open the wallet and looked pleasantly surprised when he saw the badge and ID. "Oh, you're Detective Lewis's girlfriend! She's such a sweet and extremely intelligent young woman. You're a lucky woman, my wife would be very jealous of you if she knew. I wouldn't let that one get away if I were you."

He told me with a chuckle and a wink. "Believe me Officer; I intend to stick around for as long as she'll have me." He nodded with a smile.

"You're a very intelligent woman yourself then. By the way, my name is Jack Dennis…and since you know Lauren, I suppose I'll let you go especially since you're her girlfriend and driving her pride and joy…I honestly never thought I'd see the day when Lauren would let anyone drive her car. Anyway, have a good day and tell Lauren I said Hello...Oh, and try to drive slower, will ya?"

"Will do, thanks Jack and have a good day!" He nodded at me once more before retreating to his car. I gotta say, the perks of being a cop's girlfriend just get sweeter and sweeter.

 **Lauren's POV**

I can't stop laughing at Dyson's " _iron clad_ " self-defense, he can be so sensitive for such a " _macho_ " guy. I took another minute or two to compose myself before I finally spoke again. "Yeah, yeah…huh, ya know it's weird…"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What is?" I chuckled and shook my head. "We're each other's first everything…well, minus first kisses and dates…But, besides that we're each other's first everything else; romantically at least. Yet, we transitioned into purely best friends flawlessly; even talking about each other's forever's like we never ever had anything romantic between us. It just further proves what I always say; life's funny."

He cocked his eyebrow at me in question. "You think Bo's your forever?" I nodded without an ounce of hesitation. "Without a doubt…you know I never understood how people could know they found " _the_ _one"_ the moment they laid eyes on the person until I met Bo."

Dyson gave me a wide smile. "I'm really happy for you, Lauren and for what it's worth, she really loves you, I can tell. So I'm really glad you two found each other."

I smiled back at Dyson as we embraced in a long hug. The hug must have lasted longer than I thought because the next thing we hear is Bo's voice. "Should I be worried about you two rekindling anything…romantic…?"

We broke apart as we both chuckled. "No gorgeous, I only have eyes for you, you know that." I reassured her as I made my way over to her by the doorway.

We met half way for a kiss that quickly became heated and longer than I intended causing Dyson to clear his throat. We broke the kiss but our arms never unwrapped from the other's waist. "Sorry…kind of…" I say as I shut Dyson's door shut for the second time today.

"I'm not sorry at all especially because you're going to send **my girlfriend** to that killer's home with Nadia as her wife! Like what the FUCK, Dyson! Don't even try using the ' _I'm the Captain_ ' card on me because I don't give a fuck if you're the president of the universe!"

Dyson took a seat in his chair again suddenly looking utterly exhausted. I wanted to calm Bo down for his sake. But, how could I when I can only imagine what she's feeling emotionally about this whole situation.

"Bo, I understand why you're upset and Lauren did mention that you want to be a part of the case, essentially replacing Nadia's position in it but you know, especially as a Lawyer that I can't legally send you in there with Lauren. Therefore it has to be Nadia.

"I don't car-" Dyson cut her off as gently as possible. "…But…Kenzi and I will be running surveillance as the entertainment. Kenzi will be the DJ and I'm just her muscle. So after I've " _done my part_ " by helping her set up her station, I would join you in the van…that's the absolute best I can do without completely risking my job and this case. So, what do you say; be our eyes and ears from the van?"

Bo huffed but, after a moment or two she reluctantly nodded. "Fine…But, Nadia better watch her hands and lips and…you know what; just tell her to watch everything because I'll be watching and Lauren's **my girlfriend**!"

I chuckled as Dyson rubbed his forehead with his fingers in exhaustion. "Lauren, your girlfriend's exhausting…" I chuckled as I looked towards Bo with lustful eyes. "You have no idea…"

Bo giggled as she snuggled into my embrace with her head resting on my shoulder as Dyson just rolled his eyes at us. He was about to say something when Kenzi knocked on the door before opening it; leaning in the doorway.

"Hey Dr. Hotpants, our M.E. is stumped with a body downstairs. He was hoping you'd come down and hopefully see something he's missing like you always do." I nodded towards Kenzi. "Okay, thanks Kenz tell him I'll be right down."

Kenzi nodded and just as she was about to close the door; she stopped, looking at Bo with a concerned expression. "You okay Boilcious? You look sick and pale."

I gently nudged Bo to take her head off my shoulder to look me in the eyes so I could give her a quick kiss. "She's fine Kenzi, she just doesn't like the idea of an autopsy." I told her as I helped Bo take a seat.

"…You're…you…and you do…what you do…and yet, autopsies freak you out?" Dyson asked Bo with cocked eyebrows with a look that's a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

Bo glared at him as I stayed crouched beside her, rubbing comforting circles on her hand with my thumb as I held her hand. "I very discreetly ' _take care_ ' of the ' _subjects_ '. I don't open them up like a frog in biology class."

Kenzi cleared her throat and tossed me a bottle of water to give to Bo. I opened the bottle of water for Bo and handed it to her, watching her drink before I asked her if she's okay. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine"

I nodded as I saw the color return to her face. "Okay, I'm going to head downstairs for no more than thirty minutes. Stay here with Dyson…or Kenzi if you want. Dyson you take care of Bo, got it?"

Dyson met my stern look with a look of confusion and disbelief. "Wait, what…I'm the top dog. This is my precinct…How did I become a lapdog?"

"Okay fine, I'll stay here with Bo while you get on the phone with the Deputy Comptroller and ask her for another M.E. or at least an M.E. Assistant…I wonder how far you'll get before she laughs at you, reminds you about the poor budget and hangs up on your ass…Hmm, let's find out, shall we…?"

Dyson grumbled in defeat. "Fine, I'll be at Bo's " _beck and call"_ just this **once**. But you better hurry back; your girlfriend has a tendency to happily bite my head off..."

I chuckled as Bo threw her now empty bottle of water at Dyson. "What can I say; I don't like egotistical wannabe flirting experts." Dyson rolled his eyes. "One time, I tried to flirt with you **one time** and I'm marked for life! Lauren, please hurry back, I don't like this lapdog thing already."

I chuckled at Dyson's pleading expression. "I'll try, until then; be a good boy. Bo, sweetheart, please try to be nice to your lapdog."

"I'll try but only for you. Please hurry back as soon as possible. I miss you already my sexy, sexy Lauren." I chuckled, "I will and I miss you too, Bo." I kissed Bo's cheek before making my way out of Dyson's office.

"Bo, could you please stop giving me the stink eye? I get it, you don't like me! Good god, I'm never going to flirt with anyone ever again in any form or capacity!"

I heard Dyson say; almost in a whiny tone just before I completely shut his door behind me. "Hey Lauren, I heard of our " _marriage_ " this Saturday, can't wait…" Nadia said with seduction in her tone along with a smile and a wink.

"Bo, for the love of god…Please stop with the glaring!" I chuckled at Dyson's fairly loud plea as I saw Nadia's retreating form go into the break room just as a heavy sigh escaped my lips…Saturday is definitely going to be interesting…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL!**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – NO GLOOM & DOOM, I HOPE…**

 **ZAMOLODCHIKOVA – GLAD I MADE YA LAUGH, LOVE MAKING PEOPLE LAUGH!**

 **KOGADUCK – ME TOO, I THINK THEY MAKE FUNNY BEST FRIENDS IN THIS STORY LOL**

 **KT – I THINK NADIA IS GONNA GET HER ASS KICKED**

 **JOANNRBB – I AGREE!**

 **KK – LOL IT'S OKAY, I UNDERSTAND WHAT EXCITEMENT CAN DO TO A PERSON. LOL POOR BO & YEAH, I DON'T THINK THERE ARE TOO MANY WOLFPANTS FANS OUT THERE LOL I THINK DYSON WAS JUST TRYING TO KEEP THINGS AS SIMPLE AS POSSIBLE WHICH WAS AN EPIC FAIL LOL YEAH BO IS HILARIOUS IN THIS STORY, I'M EAGER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TOO…**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Saturday, Noon – Condo**

"Babe! Babe! It's here! It's here! Look!" I made my way downstairs towards a very giddy and excited Bo. She's waving her new license in the air in excitement. "Look! My new license with my new address! It's finally here!"

My chuckle quickly turned into a wide smile as I took Bo into my arms. "I see, baby…and I have something new for you too." I reached into my back pocket to pull out Bo's new "Police Officer's Girlfriend" card that has her new address.

"Oohhh, two new cards!" Bo excitedly exclaimed when I showed her, her new girlfriend card. She took both cards and unwrapped herself from my arms to switch out her old cards in her police badge wallet to slip in the new ones.

Bo came back into my arms as soon as she was finished. We shared little kisses before she led us to the kitchen for lunch. "Babe, can I ask you something…have you issued this girlfriend ID/Badge to everyone that you've dated in the past?"

I couldn't help but find Bo's jealousy endearing as usual as I watched her make us some quick deli sandwiches with chips and sodas. "You're actually the first person I've ever issued the ID/Badge to. Majority of law enforcement officers don't bother to issue those…" _credentials_ " to their significant other unless they've been with their significant other for a long time since most people can't handle being with one of us for more than a few months to a year or two at best."

"Would you have given those " _credentials_ " to Nadia if you dated her or maybe…for tonight just for show…but instead of saying "Girlfriend", the " _credentials_ " would say "Wife"…would you have issued them or have you issued them…for tonight?"

I stopped Bo from prepping our lunch by pulling her into my lap as I took a seat in one of the kitchen counter's chairs. "Bo…I wouldn't have…partly because she is a law enforcement officer so giving them to her would be pretty pointless and no, not even for tonight. I would never issue those " _credentials_ " to anyone unless I knew in every fiber of my being that the person I issue them to is " _the one_ " which is why I issued them to you. You are the one Bo, the only one."

She lunged towards me with a full passionate kiss. I immediately deepened the kiss as I repositioned her on my lap so she's facing me; mounting me completely. When the kiss ended I had the overwhelming urge to tell her that I love her. She gave me a wide grin and kissed me again. "I love you too, baby…and by the way, I " _used_ " the " _credentials_ " earlier this week and they worked!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, Jack told me about you speeding in my car yesterday when I ran into him at the coffee shop. Babe, you forgot to tell me that he said "Hello" but it's okay, he doesn't know that because I told him that you told me when he asked me if you did…Babe, just don't get carried away with the " _credentials_ ". They aren't guaranteed to work and usually only work with minor stuff like traffic violations as you've already found out earlier this week..."

"I promise I will not take advantage of my " _credentials_ " as your girlfriend and Nadia better do the same with her new found **very temporary** position as your " _wife_ " tonight or I'll kick her ass! I still can't believe she gets to be called your wife and call you her wife, it's so unfair! You know, this is one of the moments where I wish I was a traditional assassin…Do you think we would've been together if I was?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure; there are too many variables and possibilities to know for sure. But with that said, I suppose if things were set in motion and under the right conditions…then yes, I believe we would have gotten together. But something tells me that it would have definitely been an extremely complicated relationship…But anyways, Bo…please don't worry about Nadia, we will **have to** at least do the minimum amount of public display of affection to blend in with the crowd but I promise you that she won't get any further than the required amount to sell the part of a newly married couple."

She stares into my eyes for a moment before she cradled my face in her hands and kissed me with everything she had; a gesture that I more than willingly returned. After a few minutes, she broke the long kiss with a couple of short little kisses. "You know I trust you, it's just her that I don't trust…"

"I know and I know you're still terrified about tonight. But I promise you that everything will be okay. I only want and need to be with you; no one else, just you. I love you, Bo."

"I love you too and you know I feel exactly the same way about you. Just remember; if you die, I'll find a way to bring you back to life and you will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your resurrected life." I nodded with a smile as I wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes with my thumbs. "I won't forget even though I'm not going to die, I promise. Besides, you'll be there…if need be you'll save me like you always do. But it won't come to that because everything will be fine."

"You don't know that for sure..."

"You're right, I don't but, I'm an optimist and I always have been. Bo, everyone that I absolutely love and trust…and Nadia…will have my back tonight, especially you. I couldn't feel safer with all the military in the world watching my back. I love you and I won't leave you, especially not tonight."

"You better not and I love you too" She tucked her head under my chin as I held her tighter. I won't break my promise tonight. Everything will be okay, I just know it; it has to be…

 **Early Evening – An Hour Before The Operation - 5** **th** **Precinct – Conference Room**

"Alright, everyone clear? Coms stay in and active the whole time and Bruce is our inside man. Remember, he is one of us. He has been undercover trying to gain Rainer's complete trust for over a year now." The three of us nodded at Dyson as he went over the rules for about the hundredth time now.

Dyson came over to me as I slipped on my ' _wedding ring_ '. "Lauren, where's Bo? We have to leave here in about ten minutes. If she's not here in ten then we have to leave without her."

Just as I was about to reply to Dyson, Bo walked in with Vex. I was going to go over to her and greet her with a kiss when Kenzi grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away from the majority and out of the conference room to drag me into the break room. "What's up, Kenz? Is something wrong?"

"No, well kinda…depending on how you look at it…Is it bad that I hope that we're forced to use lethal force on Rainer tonight?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why…why exactly would you want that?"

Kenzi shrugged with her hands in her pockets. "…I guess…because Bo got all of us closure by " _taking care_ " of Taft…especially me…Hale was my boyfriend and he was going to propose to me on the night that he was murdered…You know...I would have said yes…Anyway, she deserves the same closure, doesn't she?"

I sighed as I looked at Kenzi with sympathy and understanding. "Kenzi, just like everything else in life, there are different ways to get closure but I understand where you're coming from. Hell, I'd be lying if I said that the exact same thought hasn't crossed my mind. But, we'll just have to see how things play out…and honestly, we shouldn't hope for lethal force even though that's what we may want…and Kenz…I know I said this a million times already but, I'm really sorry about Hale."

She gave me an appreciative smile. "Thank you and you're right, we shouldn't. I think I just had to voice the thought before it overwhelmed me or something…Do you think Hale would be upset with me for being happy with Vex?"

"Kenzi, you two were friends for a year before you two started dating and you were together for two years before that night…No one knew Hale better than you did, not even Dyson. So, no one knows that answer better than you do. So, what do you think?"

"…He would want me to be happy." I smiled at Kenzi before pulling her into a hug. "Well then, you're honoring his memory perfectly if you ask me and we both know that I'm right. I am a genus after all."

We both chuckled at my statement and just as we were about to rejoin the others, we almost jumped out of our skins at the sound of Dyson's voice. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! HELL NO, NO WAY!"

"Oh boy…" we said in unison as we quickly glanced at each other before we headed back towards the conference room to see why Dyson was having a fit. "Is everything okay in here…?" Kenzi asked with caution.

Dyson looked directly at me before saying anything. "Lauren, I've been a good guy, a **really** good guy. But, I gotta draw the line somewhere. First Bo, and now Vex wants to tag along too…This is not a fucking field trip!"

I looked at Vex, Bo…and lastly; Nadia before I looked back at Dyson. "I see…Dyson; let's talk in your office for a minute…please?" He mumbled something before he somewhat roughly passed by Kenzi and I to assumingly go to his office.

I gave Kenzi a look, silently asking her to keep everyone away from Dyson's office while we talked. She nodded in understanding before I headed to talk to Dyson. I opened Dyson's door to find him pacing and running his hands through his short blonde hair.

"Vex can't come too, end of story!" I was about to respond to him when Vex came barging in, slamming the door behind him before he got right in Dyson's face. Vex was clearly a man on a mission.

"Look here ya stupid ass hat. If you're the only one in the van with Bo then odds are that you're going to need me. Why? You're going to need me because if things go south, Bo **will not** just sit in the van and do nothing **especially if Lauren's in danger**. Yes, you'll be there to stop her but guess what? You won't be able to stop her. Why? Simple, Bo dislikes you, Bo is already settling to sit on the sidelines to helplessly watch, hear and communicate from a van while her **second chance** and possibly **final chance** at true love is playing " _happy newlyweds_ " with a woman that Bo hates with a bloody passion mainly because that bitch wants in Lauren's pants…again…and why is Lauren playing " _happy newlyweds_ " with Nadia and literally risking her life?...Oh that's right, to take down the rich entitled fuck face that **murdered Bo's fiancée and** **got away with it**. So, due to all those reasons…do you honestly think that you really have any chance at keeping Bo in the van if things go south, especially if Lauren's life or general well-being is directly at risk? Oh and before you answer, let me remind you that she's an expert with weapons and combat…Well, maybe she's not quite an expert but she's definitely not a beginner and she hones her skills every single day so if she's not an expert already, she will be in no time at all…So, think it's a good idea to be in a van with Bo who is already demonstrating all the self-discipline and restraint she has to offer by letting you basically " _bench_ " her…Make no mistake boy scout; she will snap and fuck the rules if things go south…So…your call " _Captain_ " what's it going to be?...Though, I gotta admit that a part of me wants to hear about her kicking your bloody ass to get to Lauren…But, like I said, it's your call…so, what's it going to be, Cap?"

Dyson held the stare down with Vex for a moment or two longer before he rolled his eyes and sighed. "…Fucking hell, fine! We gotta go now, so we'll prep you in the van. Lauren, gather the girls and let's go."

I nodded and turned to leave Dyson's office to get everyone from the conference room to head to Rainer's home. "Good call ya bloody wanker. See, I knew ya weren't as bloody stupid and stubborn as Bo makes ya out to be." I couldn't help but giggle when I faintly heard what Vex said to Dyson.

I'm so glad Vex is tagging along for Bo. Now, it'll be a little easier to focus on the mission at hand without worrying about Bo so much. Now, I can better focus on raining hell on Rainer's sorry excuse for a life and bringing him to justice, especially for Bo.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL! JUST SO Y'ALL KNOW, I THINK THE EPILOGUE IS NEXT**

 **TYORLEAN CRAWFORD 3 – YOU'RE WELCOME!**

 **CHEEKYMADAM – LOL AGREED**

 **L LEWIS447 – LOL YEAH BO IS LIKE A KID IN A CANDY STORE. NOT MANY KNOW ABOUT THE POLICE BADGE/ID, THEY'RE NOT ISSUED OFTEN DUE TO THE REASON LAUREN STATED IN THE LAST CH & I DON'T THINK THEY "EXIST" EVERYWHERE. I JUST KNOW BECAUSE I USE TO DATE A COP & THEY WERE ISSUED TO ME (** ** _I HAD TO GIVE THEM BACK WHEN WE BROKE UP_** **) & A FRIEND OF MINE IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ONE & HE GAVE THEM TO HER TOO. GLAD YOU LIKE VEX IN THE MIX & GUESS WHAT, THE WAIT IS OVER!**

 **KT – THE WAIT IS OVER, MY FRIEND!**

 **KOGADUCK – I DO IT TO MAKE SURE Y'ALL COME BACK :P, YOU'RE WELCOME!**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – LOL AGREED**

 **JOANNRBB – THANK YOU! & THE WAIT IS OVER!**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – Saturday Evening - Rainer's Mansion**

"Kenzi, you sent everything to my phone, right?" I asked as Nadia and I were double checking our high class fancy appearance with our designer dresses, accessories and hair which Kenzi fancied up in no time earlier today. "Yeah Lolo, I sent everything remotely important regarding Rainer to your phone as you requested. You guys about to pull up?"

"Yeah, we're about to greet the valet. Nadia, don't forget to put on the glasses." I reminded her before I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Alright, good luck you guys. I'll see you when you guys get inside and Nadia; don't forget that Lolo isn't really yours…or I'll go Russian Mafia on your ass!"

"Yeah, she'll go Russian Mafia on your ass after I kick your ass since she's my girlfriend Nadia, not yours." I chuckled at Bo's territorial and possessive tone over the coms. "Yet, I'm the one that's going inside with Lauren, not you McCorrigan. Ow! I was just teasing Laur, geez! No need to smack my arm!"

"…And people think I'm a player, I'm nothing compared to you, Laur." I rolled my eyes at Dyson's teasing. "Shut up Dyson…"

He chuckled, "Alright ladies, stop bickering over the coms. Good luck everyone and be careful." Nadia and I linked arms as Dyson got in the final words before the night officially started. Rainer was the first person we saw as we walked through the doors.

"Welcome to my home, Doctor Lewis. I must admit, I was a tad surprised to hear you're married and to such a beautiful woman. Am I safe to presume that this is the new, Nadia Lewis?" Rainer's voice dripped with charm and class as he kissed my hand as well as Nadia's.

I nodded with a smile. "Well, it was a quick and spontaneous decision but, definitely not one that I regret. Now, I paid good money to get an invitation from your man Bruce so I expect to be impressed without restrictions to anything or anyone…Do I make myself clear?"

Rainer gave me a seductive smile. "Perfectly…head upstairs for all your sexual pleasures and head downstairs for the " _art gallery_ ", some of the " _pieces_ " are for auction while the others are purchasable for a non-negotiable price. The purchases are good for one night and I promise you that you will be absolutely satisfied with your purchase or you'll get your money back. Please see any of the staff for anything that you may want or need if I'm unavailable…Dr. Lewis, if I may be so bold, do you think that I could fulfill a certain hospital fantasy with you and your lovely wife later this evening? I would show you my appreciation by giving you a free night with two of my best girls."

Ugh, I can't wait to destroy that smirk off of his face. Why are majority of ruggedly handsome men so disgusting? "Hmm…tempting offer, I'll think about it, Rainer."

His smirk only grew at my response. "Good to know, now please excuse me while I make my rounds. I hope you two have a lovely night and remember, my staff is at your beck and call if you need or want for anything." He bowed as he made his exit towards another couple.

"He's kind of hot for a guy…muscular, tan and totally pulls off the beard unlike Dyson." I rolled my eyes at Nadia. "Hey!" Nadia obviously forgot that Dyson was on coms with us based on the scared look on her face.

"Oops, sorry Dyson, I forgot about the coms. You're not bad looking either…for a guy. Anyway…wow, this place is unbelievable. I mean he has servants carrying around trays of goodies, three chandeliers, spiral staircases and everything...oh, champagne and hors d'oeuvres!"

"Uh Nadia, who side are you on, ours or his?" I asked her with my eyebrows raised in question. "Sorry, but come on, you gotta admit this place is…a dream…"

"The only dream I see is **my** super-hot, super smart Lauren. I love you baby, I wish I was the one inside of there with you. Nadia, you better take care of my girl…and stop looking at my girl's breasts!"

Nadia rolled her eyes as we discreetly talked on coms which just looked like we were having an intimate conversation between the two of us to any observers that may be watching us as we toured the mansion with little kisses and loving touches here and there to blend in. "I love you too, Bo. Vex, the contact lenses and glasses are working right? They're taking photos and recording, right?"

"Ya Laur, don't worry the spy tech work perfectly. I wouldn't have gotten them from the tech company unless I knew they worked for sure and by the way, I need to return them ASAP, before anyone notices that the only two properly functioning spy tech prototypes are missing. Just remember, your contact lenses only record with sound while Nadia's glasses can take photos with the discreet button on the frame of the glasses."

"Okay, thanks Vex and don't worry, we'll make sure you don't get in trouble with your employer for this. We're making our way to the " _art gallery_ " now and thanks again for your help Vex." Nadia and I made our way downstairs to check out the operation and gather the much needed evidence to put this fucker away.

"As soon as we take some photos and recordings, we can arrest Rainer." I shook my head in disagreement with Nadia. "No, I want to see what else we can get on him besides the prostitution ring."

Nadia returned my look of disagreement right back at me. "Like what? It's not like we ever found his ex-wives bodies or anything else he's been under suspicion for over the years."

"Look Nadia, I can't explain it but I just feel like this mansion has more to offer if we just look hard enough." I told her as we surveyed our new surroundings downstairs with the disgusting auction of beautiful women in bikinis. Suddenly, Nadia pinned me up against the wall and kissed me hard.

I knew I couldn't reject her without completely blowing our cover. As much as I didn't want to…especially with Bo hearing and seeing everything…I deepened the kiss with Nadia as I wrapped my arms around her waist to be as convincing as possible for any suspicious eyes that may be watching us.

I heard someone clear their throat. "Excuse me, Dr. Lewis?" Nadia and I broke apart to see a tall, bulky bald man about our age. "Yes? You better have a good reason for interrupting us."

"I do apologize for the intrusion. My name is John; Mr. Destiny wanted me to show you his best girls for your selection." I nodded as I felt Nadia snake her arm tightly around my waist. Bo is probably having a field day in the van…

 **Bo's POV**

"I'm going to kill that bitch with her perfect slightly mocha complexion! She's so dead for kissing and touching my girl like that! Vex, Dyson…let me go! I need to get out of this van to kick Nadia's ass!" Vex and Dyson were both trying their best to physically restrain me from getting out of the van so I can kick Nadia's ass!

"Holy shit Bo, you're a lot stronger than I thought…"

"See ya bloody wanker! I told ya, ya were going to need me! Okay, I'll grab her legs and ya grab her arms and we'll get her back in her chai- OW! Bo! I can't believe you just smacked me in the face!"

"At least…she didn't…knee….you…in…the balls…" Dyson crumbled to the floor as he went into fetal position with groans and whimpers like an injured puppy, making me feel a bit guilty about kneeing him is his junk in the heat of the moment. But oddly enough…it calmed me down from my jealous rage.

"Sorry Vex…sorry Dyson…kind of..." I told them with a guilty tone as I sat back in front of the monitors. "It's aright luv, we understand."

"Speak for yourself…aw god…it hurts so much..." Dyson barely choked out as he struggled to get back on his feet and into a chair. "Here ya go mate, this ice pack should help your boys out." Dyson took the ice pack as he sat down, placing it right on his crouch, making himself exhale unevenly when the ice pack made complete contact with his crouch.

"Did we miss anything while ya had a jealous meltdown?" I rolled my eyes as I put the headset back on. "Shut up Vex, before I knee you in the balls too."

Vex stepped back away from me as he covered his crouch with his hands. "Aright, aright, no need to attack my boys. I'm your best friend remember. I'm your friend, not foe…right...?"

"Shh, I'm watching Lauren, where is she...? Babe, where are you? Is that the basement, are you guys in the basement?"

"Yeah sweetheart, weren't you paying attention? Why do I get the feeling that you turned into my 'Jealous Bo'..." Lauren chuckled before she continued to speak. "I excused us to go to the " _restroom_ " and then we " _accidentally_ " made a wrong turn to the locked basement door which I was able to pick open thanks to some hairpins and Kenzi's lessons and refresher course over the coms…Hmm…something about this basement is…off…"

"What do you mean, Lauren? I don't see anything strange in here…It's just your typical messy basement with junk and a variety of tools everywhere."

"It's smaller…Kenzi sent me all kinds of information on Rainer earlier tonight excluding everything he's ever been under suspicion for since I already know about everything he's ever been under suspicion for. Anyway, she included the blueprints of this whole estate and the basement is smaller than it should be…The left wall should be out farther…"

I watched as Lauren approached the left wall and examined it with Nadia's assistance. Lauren knocked on the wall a few times, stopping when the sound of her knocking became hallow. Nadia groaned, "Don't tell me that we have to find a secret switch or something."

I saw Lauren smirk from Nadia's camera. "I have a better idea. Bo, we need a warrant to search Rainer's estate regarding the murders of his ex-wives. I read over the original case files of the murders yesterday, and I noticed one major discrepancy. The 13th precinct never did a full search of the estate before ruling out Rainer as a suspect even though both his ex-wives told their friends that he was abusing both of them before they disappeared and they were last seen here…Since the 13th precinct never executed a proper search of the estate, we have just enough reasonable cause to reopen those murder cases and redo the search. But, we need a new warrant and I want to do this strictly by the book since this bastard has always escaped the law with money and or technicalities."

"Lauren, how is Bo going to get a judge to sign a warrant that we haven't even drafted up, especially at this hour? She's just a lawyer, not a judge. So, she can draft up the papers but you know she can't sign them."

I'm already drafting up the warrant to be printed and signed by Evony. I gave Vex a nod as I tossed him the keys to Lauren's car since it's the only car we have on site. As soon as I was done and printed out the warrant; he was on his way to Evony, who luckily for us only lived about five minutes away from here.

"Wow Nadia, you really are an idiot. Fun fact for you, lawyers tend to form relationships with judges more than law enforcement officers do due to obvious reasons like the fact that we see one another in court on a daily basis. In other words, I have a judge that I'm very good friends with on speed dial on my phone. Oh, and by the way…this same judge is also sleeping with my boss so again, in other words, I'll have no trouble getting anything signed by a judge at this or any hour. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

The phone rang twice before Evony answered. "Hello stranger, haven't heard from you in a while. I'm assuming you need something?"

"I'm sending over Vex to your house right now. I need you to sign a warrant to search Rainer…Ugh, what's the fucker's last name…Rainer…"

"Relax darling, I know who you're talking about. The fucker who took Ryan away from you, consider the warrant signed. I don't even need to hear why, I trust you and something tells me that this is being done on the good doctor's request. Well, I trust her too because you and Tamsin do and that's more than good enough for me. Plus, I hate Rainer…I hope you guys give that fucker exactly what he deserves, how long till Vex gets here?"

"He left a couple minutes ago in Lauren's car as soon as I printed out the warrant. He should be there any second now knowing his driving and how time sensitive this warrant is since Lauren's in a very dangerous situation at this very moment...and so she can legally bash in a fake wall..."

"He's here, I'm signing it…and he's gone…Good luck you-" Evony was cut off, it sounds like someone took the phone from her.

"Hey Bo, it's me, Tamsin. Remember, if you guys get this fucker which we know you guys will…remember that you can't be a part of the prosecution team for his trial. But I can and will be as long as I enable the "Chinese Wall" between you and I to avoid any conflicts of interest. Bo, I promise you, I'll make sure that he gets the maximum sentence for all his crimes…oh and when you are done playing " _Detective_ " with your girl, Evony and I would like to have coffee or something with you two, okay?"

"Thank you Tamsin and sure, meet us at the diner across the street from Lauren's hospital next Sunday at six for dinner. Shit! Gotta go! Dyson, do you see those shadows behind them, is that…?" I lost all train of thought as panic set in when the shadows moved closer to Lauren.

I turned to bolt out of the van's rear doors after I quickly had the van's computer system send detailed blueprints of Rainer's mansion to my phone. I saw Dyson from the corner of my eye attempting to come with me so I turned back to face him, stopping him by putting my hand firmly on his chest "No Dyson, Vex should be back any minute now and you know that an official officer of law enforcement has to present the warrant to whoever tries to stop you from searching the mansion, mainly Rainer."

I turned back towards the mansion in a sprint. "You should at least be armed!" Dyson yelled to me. "Who said I wasn't!?" I yelled back just before I reached the closed doors that were wide open earlier for Lauren and other guests.

I knocked on the door urgently. As soon as one of Rainer's well-dressed goons opened the door, I quickly jammed and unjammed a tranquilizer dart into his neck as I made it look like I was just giving him a friendly hug to any onlookers, giving myself about a minute or two to disappear into the mansion before the guy completely collapsed and passed out.

As I made my way to the basement as quickly as I could without drawing too much attention to myself, I grabbed a glass of champagne to dab it onto my neck and chest before I quickly drank the rest of it as I checked my phone to make sure I was still going in the right direction. When I finally reached the slightly opened basement door, I unbuttoned a few buttons on my top to reveal more cleavage before I opened the door and went downstairs. The first thing I saw as I went downstairs terrified me; Rainer had his goons hold Lauren and Nadia at gunpoint.

Luckily, the assholes didn't know of my presence yet unlike Lauren, she swiftly glanced my way without accidentally giving away my position. Here goes nothing…I started acting like a drunk party woman with giggles and a slurred happy tone as I waved around my empty champagne glass like an idiot.

"Oops! This isn't the little girl's room! Ooohh, is this a kinky private party? Mind if I join too? I love role play…" I purposely stumbled on the last step on the stairs hoping that one of the three men would catch me and my gamble paid off when Rainer's biggest goon lowered his gun and quickly turned to catch me.

"Oh, clumsy me! Thanks handsome…say, you looking for a good time? I love big burly men…" I told the guy as I unbuttoned a few of his dress shirt buttons, making him blush and stutter like a high school virgin. "Stanley! Stop playing with that drunk bitch. She has to die now since she's a potential witness to all this shit but, tell ya what; I'll let you fuck her senseless before you have to kill her but only **after** we kill these tw-"

Lauren took advantage of a distracted Rainer as Nadia disarmed and took down the other guy while I took care of the guy who clearly had a disgusting boner thanks to me. Rainer somehow got the upper hand on Lauren and knocked her on her ass just as I knocked my " _admirer_ " out. He was about to reach for a gun that hit the floor in the commotion. But I stepped on his hand just in time, making him cry out in pain as I grabbed the gun for myself.

I pointed the gun at his head as he was on his knees in front of me with a smirk on his face as if he was daring me to pull the trigger. "What are you waiting for, bitch…You don't have it in you…you're pathetic..."

My steady hands were more than ready to pull the trigger. But, I was struggling with an internal war with myself to pull the trigger or not. I've dreamt of this moment so many times and it's finally here…

This bastard is the reason Ryan is dead. This bastard is the reason why I became the Shadow Assassin. THIS BASTARD ALMOST KILLED LAUREN.

Lauren…I don't want her to see me kill anyone even though the person more than deserves it…It's one thing to know that I murder assholes but, it's another thing to actually see me do it…Plus, I don't ever want her to see that side of me…

"Bo…" I barely registered Lauren's voice calling out for my attention, breaking my focus from my internal struggle. "Bo… **everyone** is here now, including Dyson with the warrant…everything's okay now…Please hand me the gun, this isn't the way…please…"

After a moment of hesitation I handed Lauren the gun while Kenzi and Nadia had a firm grip on a struggling and now handcuffed Rainer allowing Dyson to present the new warrant to him.

"Rainer Destiny, we've reopened the investigations of the suspected murders of your ex-wives along with a new warrant to search your entire estate since the last search was done incorrectly by the 13th precinct. Therefore, the last warrant is voided and gives us ground to reopen both cases and issue this new warrant that you see in my hands before your very eyes while also busting your ass for the prostitution ring that you running upstairs. Now, according to Detective Lewis you have a false wall…and don't try to deny it, you know she's a genius…So, do you want to do the honors and let us in your secret room or should we just grab those sledge hammers over there and do the honors ourselves?"

"Fuck you; I don't know what you're talking about." Rainer spat out as he continued to pointlessly struggle against Nadia and Kenzi. Dyson nodded, "Well, you can't say we didn't give you a choice."

Dyson and Lauren walked over and grabbed the two sledge hammers that were leaning against the wall that was opposite of the hallow wall. "Ay, wait, wait…no need to destroy the wall like barbarians. I may not be a super genius like Lauren but I am a tech genius. So put the hammers back down and let uncle Vex take a look."

We all stayed at our current positions as we watched Vex feel around the hallow wall for something. After a minute or two he stopped by the left side of the wall. "Clever boy…this is one of the smallest access pads I've ever felt…so small and discreet that I almost missed the very slight difference in texture from the rest of the wall. At first, I thought it was a biometric access pad. But then I remembered you wouldn't use your prints since they're in the criminal database from when you got into an awful brawl on your 18th birthday. So now, I'm almost hundred percent sure that this is a retinal scanner. Let's test my theory, shall we?"

"I'm thinking no and you can't make me!" Rainer gritted out through his teeth, seething in anger. Lauren and Dyson shrugged and grabbed the sledge hammers. "Sorry Vex, we tried it your way. But we'll make sure the scanner doesn't get damaged, mainly so we can verify that it does indeed register Rainer's eyes for access since I want to make sure we have so much evidence on this asshole that he serves at least two life sentences or the death penalty…But, if you ask me the death penalty is too good for him."

Vex shrugged, a tad disappointed. "It's okay, I understand Lauren…ya guys do what ya gotta do." Lauren nodded towards Vex with a sympathy smile before she and Dyson started to bring down the wall bit by bit until they had just enough space to see and access the hidden room.

I gasped once the dust settled and I saw what was inside the little room from my view. There are two skeleton remains inside of the room along with a small desk, laptop, black book and a key safe. Surprisingly, the safe was unlocked, revealing its contents of money and a USB drive…

Lauren crouched down as she put on gloves to examine the remains. "Both females, between the age range of mid-twenties to mid-thirties. They have repeated signs of abuse throughout both bodies and blunt force trauma to both their skulls which are most likely the cause of death for both of them. Our M.E. can tell us more and verify everything I said once we get the remains to him."

I approached Lauren and Dyson to get a better view as Dyson plugged in the USB drive into the laptop and clicked "Play" on the Command Menu prompt. "Ryan…" I whispered to myself as I watched the recording of his murder in shock, sadness and anger.

I felt Lauren take my hand in hers to which I squeezed tightly without even really realizing that I was doing it. After the recording ended; Dyson checked to see what was in the black book before he glared at Rainer with a slight smirk. The look on Dyson's face told me that Rainer is finally going to pay for his crimes.

"You're one stupid fucker, keeping evidence of your crimes. But then again, I love it when you idiot bad guys tie everything up for us in a neat little bow, makes our job so much easier…So, thank you for keeping a ledger of all your clients, women, transactions…especially with the dates, contact information and thorough transaction details…oh and thank you for also giving us more evidence to another suspected crime against you. Now, we can finally to bust your ass for that too. Rainer Destiny, you're under the arrest for human trafficking, assault and battery on law enforcement officers as well as a civilian and for the murders of Ryan Lambert, Chloe Destiny and Saskia Destiny."

Dyson continued on by reading the Miranda Rights to Rainer as other officers came downstairs to check on us, assist Dyson with Rainer who was still being very uncooperative as they took him away and to also assist with Rainer's goons just as they were regaining consciousness. Everyone filed out except Lauren and myself. She took me into her arms and asked if I was okay.

"Surprisingly, yes…I mean I wish I could have at least punched him. But, I didn't want to risk him somehow using that to walk free or reduce his sentence. I know we have to be strictly by the book to have any chance of keeping a snake like him from escaping justice again. I just can't believe that fucker kept evidence of his crimes like trophies."

Lauren placed a slow soft kiss on my lips as I tightly wrapped my arms around her waist. "Well, his stupidity and narcissistic ways ended up being his downfall. So, that's a good thing right?"

I smiled at Lauren, she really is an optimist. "Yeah, you're right as always. Come on, let's get out of here and I'll buy us a late dinner. By the way, I'm going to kick Nadia's ass for pinning you and kissing you like that. I'm totally not convinced that it was strictly for show on her part **and** you're sleeping on the couch tonight for almost dying on me."

Lauren glanced at me with widened eyes in surprise as we continued our walk to her car hand in hand. "That's not fair; you didn't mention that beforehand."

"It was implied"

"Was not"

"I'm a lawyer; do you really want to do this?"

"I'm a genius juggling two extremely demanding careers while still managing a personal life, do **you** really want to do this?"

I paused with hesitation as I thought about the best course of action against the genius doctor/detective. "…Case dismissed…?" Lauren chuckled at my hopeful tone before she nodded.

"That's what I thought, Attorney McCorrigan." I stopped her right before she opened her car door. "Wait! Before you open the door, you should know I let Vex use your car to get to Evony to sign that warrant. Your car was the only one we had on site and I couldn't leave you here nor could Dyson for obvious reasons…are you mad…?"

Lauren chuckled, "No Bo, you did the right thing. I understand when it's an emergency situation and this was definitely an emergency situation. I'm not that unreasonable about my car."

"If you say so…Ow! I was only teasing! Kind of..." Lauren smacked my arm again as she got into her car and started the engine. "Babe, wait, you're not going to leave me here, right? I was just teasing!"

I rushed to get into the passenger seat and as soon as my belt clicked she floored it with a smirk on her face. "LAURENNNNN…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Babe, we're going TO DIEEEEEEE!"

Lauren just broke out with laughter as I held onto my seat and the dashboard for dear life. Yup, we're going to die…my beautiful girlfriend is going to kill us…Is it bad that I'm totally terrified and turned on at the same time? Well, more turned on than terrified…I wonder if anyone has done " _it_ " while speeding like this, is it bad that I want to try it? I wonder if Lauren would be up for it...good god, we're going like warp speed and all I can think about is doing " _it_ " or at least doing " _stuff_ " with Lauren while speeding in her Viper, what is wrong with me? Ooh, don't open that can of worms…Did I mention that we're going to die!?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hope all is good guys, hopefully you're doing better than me, I'm all stressed out weeks before my birthday but its okay, everything eventually works itself out!**

 **Brother – lol I think you're being unfair to Bo. The undercover operation was over so there was no need to be "** ** _professional_** **" anymore & everyone has crazy sex fantasies & the "Police Officer's Girlfriend etc." badge/ID is nothing a lawyer or anyone usually knows about. The badge/ID is issued by the Officer as long as they put in a request for it to be issued & have all the necessary information to put on them regarding their significant other. It's 100% optional to issue or not & it's rarely issued since it's not offered in all areas/precincts & law enforcement officers tend to find issuing them pointless because relationships are especially hard for people in their field. The ID/Badge isn't well known & has no real power, its mainly for protection since people usually don't want to mess with a cop's significant other, bragging rights (who wouldn't want to be able to brag about being Lauren's girl or vice versa), & may help you out of minor things like traffic tickets…asking Lauren that question about the giving Nadia the badge/ID is a perfectly valid question; Bo obviously wouldn't know what or how Lauren may do or see things & I'm sure most people would ask that question if they were in Bo's shoes either out of curiosity, jealousy, insecurity, and or so they know what to expect & be prepared for especially emotionally, instead of being completely blindsided & feeling hurt or something if "your" cop decided to issue the badge/ID without even telling you, (** ** _the real significant other_** **) for the undercover operation. Love is the most logical and illogical emotion there is & Bo stated she doesn't have much experience in relationships (just like Bo in the show) so she isn't likely to handle her jealousy & reactions regarding Nadia's advances towards Lauren well for those two reasons; she's hasn't matured when it comes to relationships least partly due to lack of experience. (Just like Bo in the show) & Nadia's just a bitch lol Your "hot ass coffee" comment was funny!**

 **Joannrbb – Thanks!**

 **L Lewis447 – I'm so glad you love everything so much, don't be sad :P & I'm especially happy that this story makes your day! I love this version of BoLo too, definitely my favorite! Is that being biased? lol**

 **Dragonfly00 – Bo stated she trusts Lauren but not Nadia & Bo stated she doesn't have much experience in relationships (just like Bo in the show) so she isn't likely to handle her jealousy & reactions regarding Nadia's advances towards Lauren well for those two reasons; she's hasn't matured when it comes to relationships least partly due to lack of experience. (Just like Bo in the show)**

 **Pari Pillu – Have hope my friend :P & as long as I have ideas & time, I'll keep writing.**

 **Kogaduck – I agree lol**

 **This is not the end…this end will be coming soon though.**

 **R/R & Enjoy!**

 **Bo's POV – Afternoon - Few Days Later, Wednesday - Battle & Associates P.C.**

Every dart I've thrown while deep in thought has hit the bullseye. Lauren told me that Rainer is as good as locked up for several lifetimes this time around since they did everything by the book and have overwhelming evidence against Rainer thanks to Rainer himself. So, all and all I should be jumping for joy right? Well, I'm not...

"Bo, stop throwing darts and do some work, will ya." Tamsin seemed to have come out of nowhere since I wasn't paying attention. She was standing in front of me with a slight glare, trying to intimidate me as I had my feet propped up on the corner of my desk as I was throwing darts to the dart board on the side wall.

"I did everything I had to do so I'm on my lunch break." I sighed heavily as Tamsin rolled her eyes at me. "Do you think I don't know that when you throw darts and they all hit the bullseye that means that you're brooding about something, so come on; what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Do you think I deserve Lauren? I mean I know I don't. No one will ever be worthy of Lauren, she's so amazing but, I…I'm a monster, why is she with a monster?"

Tamsin gave me a look of disagreement. "You're many things Bo; a pain in my ass, an amazing lawyer, an assassin but, not a monster. We help put monsters away, remember. Why exactly do you think that you're a monster, is it because you're an assassin? You're a vigilante assassin not a cold blooded, heartless, do it for the money, traditional assassin."

"Partly yes, but…I **really** wanted to kill Rainer. I was **really close** to pulling the trigger…" Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at me with a confused expression. "He murdered Ryan; of course you'd want to kill him."

"You don't understand, I almost did and in front of Lauren. I almost didn't care who saw me put a bullet into his brain. I almost didn't care that Lauren would see that side of me in action. I don't ever want her to see that side of me and she almost did…the fact that I almost pulled the trigger in revenge and anger more than anything else…doesn't that make me a monster? I don't want her to be with a monster. She deserves so much better than that."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and lightly smacked my legs off of my desk to take a seat on the edge of it. "First, stop over thinking and being so hard on yourself, you didn't kill him and that's all that matters especially since you were in a room full of cops and potential witnesses. Secondly, Lauren isn't a fragile unintelligent woman who isn't capable of making her own decisions. She's the strongest, most intelligent and capable woman I've ever met and probably ever will meet. She knows there are two completely different sides of you and accepts you completely. The fact that you almost killed him doesn't matter, what matters is that you didn't. You're not a monster so stop thinking that you are."

Tamsin's words brought a small smile to my face. "Thanks Tamsin, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that…No offense, but I'm a bit surprised that it came from you since you're not exactly the 'touchy, feeling, give a damn about other people's problems' type."

"You're right, I normally don't. But, as you know, my girlfriend and I set you two up primarily to save you from completely becoming your alter-ego. So, clearly I have a vested interest in making sure you don't do anything stupid to destroy your relationship with Lauren which would destroy all our hard work to bring you two kids together and if that happened then Evony would be pissed and you know what that means? That means she wouldn't be putting out for me anymore and I can't have that or then I'd be a **real** bitch and then people would know that this is my nice side and would miss it dearly."

"Gee…how selfless of you...so anyway…how is…you know…are you…you know…" Tamsin shook her head disapprovingly. "You know I can't discuss Rainer's case with you. But I will say this; yes, I convinced the state to let me take over as the prosecutor in his case as long as I keep the "Chinese Wall" up with you and his trial has been expedited to this Friday courtesy of Evony. That is absolutely all I can tell you about the case besides the fact that this case **should** **be** a slam dunk. Okay, now that is **all** I can tell you and you know it."

I nodded, "Thanks Tamsin, you're a good friend. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to go see my girlfriend for lunch." I stood up from my chair and proceeded to walk out my office as Tamsin teased me. "You're so whipped, McCorrigan."

"And happy bout it, Battle, just like you!" I shouted back towards her, just loud enough for her to hear. "I am **not** whipped and even if I was, I wouldn't be ' _happy bout_ _it_ ', McCorrigan!"

I barely heard her retort. But I'm so glad that I did because her statement of denial was the first thing that made me laugh almost all day long. I so need to see Lauren today, no one ceases my self-doubt and brooding like she does.

 **5** **th** **Precinct – 20 Minutes Later – Workout Room**

"Hey Kenzi, I was told that Lauren was down here. But, looking around I don't see her anywhere, just you and others that I don't know. Did I miss her, where is she?"

"She went into the break room down here to cool down." Kenzi told me while panting heavily on the treadmill; clearly she's been on it for a while. I nodded with a smile. "Okay, thanks Kenz"

"No problem, Bobo" I headed towards the break room, just as I got closer to the door I stopped in my tracks. I saw Nadia kiss Lauren from the window of the door. I wanted to run away but instead my legs kept moving my forward against my will.

Right before I got to the door I saw Lauren roughly push Nadia away. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but I couldn't help but watch and listen. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? You know that I'm with Bo and we're not undercover anymore. I know you used John approaching us as an excuse to kiss me the other night. You know damn well you didn't need to kiss me like you did because he didn't suspect a damn thing. I was nice enough to let that kiss go but now…this…no, I'm not yours, you understand? I am **not** yours. I am Bo's and Bo's alone, got it?"

"Lauren, calm down it's not like Bo's here to see anything. You don't have to play the " _good girlfriend_ " and you can't tell me that kiss the other night meant nothing to you…and several months ago, you were in love with me, remember?"

Lauren scoffed in disbelief. "Okay, clearly I've overestimated your moral compass, intelligence and common sense. I'm not playing the " _good girlfriend_ ". I have never cheated on anyone and I **never** will, partly because I know what it feels like to be cheated on and that kiss the other night was just for show, I felt **nothing** when we kissed and all I could think about…all I wanted during that kiss was Bo, more than I ever have before… **and** several months ago; I was never in love with you and if you remember correctly, you'd realize that **you** said "I love you" to me and the closest I ever came to saying it back to you was "Love ya" and that is definitely not the same as "I love you". Now get out of my sight before I let Kenzi kick your ass again except this time you won't have a mat to land on…Nadia, if you ever try to do anything sexual or romantic towards me again, I'll report you to HR and consider pressing sexual harassment charges against you."

Nadia slowly nodded with an unreasonable expression. "…Fine…but Lauren, you know it won't last between you two, most cops end up with other cops because no one outside our field can handle what we do for a living. People outside our field either leave us or ask us to quit our careers or both…Bo's no different, she's nothing specia-"

Faster than a blink of an eye, Lauren punched her in the jaw, making my eyes widened. "Holy shit…Lolo just clocked the bitch, finally!" Kenzi made me jump; she always seems to appear out of nowhere just when things are getting good. I swear it's like her super power along with crazy amounts of food and alcohol consumption. "Jesus, Kenzi! That's it; I'm buying you a collar with a bell!"

"You're lucky I even handed you that ice pack. That Hippocratic Oath can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Anyway, you see…I had to cut your dumbass ramblings off because you couldn't be more wrong about Bo. She is beyond special and in case you plan on " _waiting it out_ ", you should know that we discussed and more importantly, agreed on marriage one day and we say " **I love you** " to each other every single day, multiple times a day **and** in case you've forgotten, Bo and I live together. So, with all that said, don't you dare disrespect the woman who puts any woman anyone could ever dream up to shame without even trying, she is my girlfriend and one day in the future we will be married and you will not be invited to our wedding…and just so you know, she could kick your ass without even trying. I just don't let her, partly because I love seeing her adorable pouty face. Now, as I said before, get out of my sight before I get Kenzi in here and sic her on you."

Nadia glared at Lauren, making me want to barge in there and punch the bitch, myself. Seriously, why does Lauren get to punch her when she **never** lets me punch her, it's so not fair! "Aren't you worried that I'll go to HR and press charges against you for punching me?"

Lauren shrugged with a chuckle. "We were training, things happen or should I just be completely honest and say, self-defense on the behalf of another. You did verbally assault my girl and…sexually harassed/assaulted me depending on how you look at it which started the chain of events…so no, I'm not worried because in the end, you'll get most of the repercussions while I get a slap on the wrist at best."

Kenzi and I rushed to duck and hide around the corner as Nadia headed our way. Once Nadia completely stormed out of the gym, Kenzi went back to her treadmill as I went into the break room. I swung open the door and marched right up to a startled Lauren who turned to face me just as I hit her with a full passionate kiss and tightly wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Wow…um…wow; is it my birthday or something?" I chuckled at my happily stunned Lauren. "No, I was just…well...I know I shouldn't have but I saw the kiss and then I eavesdropped on you two…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Bo, it saves me from trying to explain it to you later while trying to keep you from killing Nadia…yet again…" I smiled at her, relieved that she wasn't upset with me. But then, a thought came back to me, making my smile disappear, replaced with my "pouty face" as Lauren calls it.

"So…you get to punch her and Kenzi got a crack at her earlier which I'm so disappointed I missed…but, I can't have a shot at her? That's totally not fair and you know it."

Lauren chuckled as she pecked my lips with quick kisses. "That's because I don't want her to be in my ICU and more importantly, I don't want you in jail on attempted murder charges."

"I wouldn't go to jail. I'm a lawyer; I'll lawyer my way out of it." Lauren chuckled and cocked her eyebrow at me. "Really…hmm…well, we could do it your way, spending many hours on your defense case but then we'd miss out on so much sex and naked days. But if that's what you want…" She teased, making my eyes widened in horror.

"NO! Sex and naked days are wayyyyy, way better! Forget Nadia, Nadia who?" Lauren chuckled and kissed me again. "That's what I thought, McCorrigan."

"But for the record, I could totally take her and get away with it, if need be." I told her in between kisses.

"Uh huh"

"I could"

"I know"

"Are you just agreeing with me for more kisses?"

"No, I'm agreeing with you because I really do believe you and I want you to stop interrupting our make out time."

"Oh, okay…as long as you believe me. I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, Bo. Now, shut up and do nothing with your lips except for kissing me." I chuckled, "Yes, _Detective_ "

"God, I love when you say detective like that. Come on; let's go home for a quickie." Lauren pulled me out of the break room by my hand in a hurry, making me grin wildly in excitement. "Whatever you say, _Dr. Lewis_ …" I said as seductively as possible which was nearly impossible with the grin permanently plastered on my face.

"God…we're definitely using my car with the sirens on now." I giggled in between kisses as we got closer and closer to the parking lot. "Does this mean we can do my Viper fantasy?"

"No"

Buh, buh, but, we'll be really carefully, I promise!"

"Honey, sex while driving and careful doesn't mix."

"Party pooper"

"Uh huh…mmm…shut up and get in the car. These kisses are just making things worse." We barely managed to part long enough to get in the car and she drove off as soon as we buckled up with the sirens on, turning me on all over again. Damn it, what is wrong with me and why isn't there a way to drive while having sex? Oh! I know! We need a self-driving car! Now, where can I get one of those...No, wait…it has to be this car and Lauren has to be driving. Damn me and my strange turn on's…Oh well, a girl can dream…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope all is well!**

 **Kogaduck – lol I agree!**

 **Pari Pillu – We'll see :P**

 **Dragonfly00 – I love badass Lauren!**

 **Magineli – lol cum..upence I love kick ass Lauren & Kenzi. Personally, Vipers are my favorite lol Thank you for the upcoming birthday wishes! My birthday is the 13** **th** **. I wonder how popular the Evony/Tamsin ship is lol they just came out of me as a pair lol…I hope Rainer's case goes smoothly!**

 **Cheekymadom – lol**

 **Joannrbb – Me too, Nadia's stupid! Lol**

 **Brother – I hope you didn't take anything I said the wrong thing, I figured I'd just try to clarify things.**

 **KK, KT, FrenChi, Coldplay Reviewer – Hope guys are doing well!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, crazy week! Didn't really proof read this one at all since I have no time lately, I just didn't want to make you guys wait even longer. I'll fix whatever later. It's my dad's birthday today so, in a hurry.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – Friday - 5** **th** **Precinct – Morning**

So Lauren, you not worried about your co-workers walking in on us?" I tease her in between kisses, grunts, moans and tearing each other's clothes off as fast as possible. She laughs, "Gotta a lot of statutory holidays." We both laughed at her statement as I made quick work of her jeans and panties while I have her pinned against the file cabinet.

We took off her shirt and bra faster than a blink of an eye. She grabbed me by the back of my neck to bring me into another hard kiss filled with desire. Next thing I knew, Lauren picked me up and planted me right on her desk. "Right on your desk huh, hardly police protocol."

Lauren didn't respond to my teasing, just gave me a devilish grin before giving me another hungry kiss, making us both moan. Next thing I knew, my pants and panties were gone, assumingly on the floor and her fingers were deep inside me with her thumb rubbing my clit. "Oohhh Lauureennnn! Ohh Laurennnn!"

"…Ooohhh Bo…I love it when you moan my name babyyy." I couldn't even really comprehend what she was saying, she seemed to be all over my whole body all at once; kisses, licks, sucks, squeezes, bites, grinding and caresses anywhere and everywhere she could; my lips, neck, shoulders, chest, nipples, stomach, hips…setting me on fire like I never thought possible…all while keeping her slow, yet intense pace inside of me.

"I love you Bo…" She husked out in between heavy panting and moans as she lifted me up with her free hand and scooted me further back onto her desk before she fully climbed up on the desk and pulled herself out of me. I was about to beg and plead in protest for her to fill me up again but she started riding me hard and fast, making me forget about everything in the universe but her...

"I love you too, Lauren. Baby…god, oh god…I'm about to cum baby…" We shared our most intense kiss yet, our tongues were desperate for more…I accidentally made Lauren break the kiss with a moan when my hands slipped between us to rub her rock hard nipples with the palm of my hands.

"Ooh yes baby…cum for me Bo…I want you to cum all over my desk, all over me…mark your territory baby…ohh god! Fuck yes! BO!" She screamed out as I forced my way in between our pussies to fist her.

Lauren's screams and moans only got louder even after she adjusted to my fist. "Mine…you're mine Lauren, all mine! God baby…it always amazes me how tight…how wet you always are for me…"

"Only yours baby, only yours…" She pants back with soft whimpers, I was just about to pull out of her when she leaned down with lightning speed and bit into my neck, making me scream, bleed and cum all at the same time.

"LLLLAAAAUURRRENNNNNN!" I felt her scream into my neck while she licked and sucked my neck clean of my blood as I felt her cum along with me all over her desk just like she wanted. "That was…"

"Loud" I finished her sentence for her, making us both chuckle as we layed on her desk, holding each other in our afterglow. "I hope the neighbors don't call the cops."

"I am the cops."

"Ah well, thank you for responding to my emergency, Officer." Lauren chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "The pleasure was all mine; Ms. McCorrigan."

"Now, I'm starving…what's a girl got to do to get some breakfast around here?" She laughed softly as she placed more kisses on my shoulder causing me to hum happily. "Well, Dyson always keeps a frozen pizza in the fridge of the break room which has a toaster oven…what do you say, pizza for breakfast and pancakes for dinner?"

"Mmmm…" I hummed as I gave her a quick kiss before I answered her. "Only if you feed me the pizza and let me use the syrup on you along with the pancakes…" She chuckled and shook her head back and forth with a grin plastered on her face just like the grin plastered on my face.

All of a sudden, faster than a blink of an eye she picked me up bride style and spun me around making me giggle as she took us towards the break room. After a few more sweet kisses, she set me down on my feet with care. "You prep the pizza while I hunt for all our clothing…I think most of them landed on the floor by the desk…except our bras…we threw them…somewhere…Anyway…be right back with at least one of our tops for you to wear before you handle the toaster oven…don't want you accidentally…somehow burning yourself in any way since I'm the only one that gets to put you on fire…"

Lauren disappeared to go find at least a top for me first before I could recover from her seductive statement. I sighed; all of a sudden I'm not hungry for food anymore. I'm hungry for Lauren all over again…but then again, my hunger for Lauren is always insatiable even after we've had multiple sex marathons in one day.

I know all my desires for her will never die and will only grow with time...It's a blessing and a curse…A curse that I have happily embraced now, forever and always.

 **Afternoon – Diner**

"Where's the other half of BoLo, Bobo? I mean…it's kind of weird that Venzi beat BoLo here…You know, because we're more rebels than you two in the punctuality department unless it's an emergency…But, you two definitely got us beat in the " _stretch, bend, twist and manipulate_ " the shit out of the rules which btws is still totes awesome. But seriously, where is Lolo?"

"I honestly have no idea. I haven't seen her since breakfast." I blushed as the memories of this morning came back to me with full force. Kenzi and Vex both looked at me with disgust, clearly they know what I'm thinking about.

Vex and Kenzi stopped drinking and eating their strawberry milkshake and fries. Apparently, my dirty mind made even Kenzi stop eating to exclaim "Ewwww!" in unison with Vex. "Do you and Lolo ever stop going it at it?"

"Yeah…when we're…apart…or not alone…" They both rolled their eyes at me and just as I was about to say something, I lost all train of thought when I saw a red and black limited edition 2006 MV Agusta F4CC which is one of the rarest and expensive motorcycles to exist, park outside the diner. "Hey! Stop staring at the decked out, tight black and red leather wearing biker chick through the window! You're with my best friend! I will kick your ass Kenzi style if you hurt my Lolo!"

"That's Lauren…" I'm not sure if I said that out loud or thought it as I watched the woman approach the diner entrance; waiting for her to take her black helmet off to verify my claim. "How do you know that's my Lolo? I doubt its Lau…whoa…its **mega** **hot** Detective/Doctor Hotpants!"

"Hey guys, you guys order yet?" I couldn't speak as I mentally pictured my jaw hitting the ground, tongue rolling out and eyes popping out of my head like a cartoon character as I stared at Lauren in tight red and black leather with her beautiful blonde hair flowing down perfectly without even the slightest bit of helmet hair. I couldn't speak or even register if anyone around me was talking or not. But, I could move so I immediately stood up and rushed to close the gap between Lauren and I for a heated kiss as I crushed her body into mine.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down to two. We're in a public place; do you know how awkward and embarrassing it would be for me to arrest my detective best friend and her lawyer girlfriend for public indecency?" Kenzi said with a cringe on her face, she clearly was picturing the scenario as Vex said much of the same as they pulled us apart and pushed us into the booth.

"Babe, I didn't wanna order without you. But now that you're here can you order me a burger and fries with a coke while I go to the bathroom?" Lauren nodded, "Sure sweetheart"

 **Lauren's POV**

"So, how's Bo doing?" I asked as soon as I was sure that Bo was out of earshot. "You mean has she said anything about today being Rainer's day in court? No…we've been keeping her distracted as much as we can since you asked us to keep her company this morning while you went to the hospital for a meeting. But…you can tell that it's definitely on her mind. Btws, nice bike…finally came in huh…I mean didn't you order that the day before you met Bo…I completely forgot about it till now…took forever to get here."

"Yeah that's because it came from the UK and I wanted it checked for any issues and cosmetic damage before it was sent to me and surely enough it had minor issues from its previous owner. So I had the original owner send it to the manufacturer for repairs and a makeover before it was sent to me which took forever since I insisted on all critical parts be replaced with new parts which took time to produce. Then after it got here, the precinct had it for a while to install the computer and sirens. I wouldn't have even gotten it today if Mitch didn't decide to finish the installments today even though it was our day off but, since there wasn't much left to do on the bike and he figured that I was dying to finally ride it after waiting all these months which is beyond true…even though with Bo around, I'll admit I almost kind of forgot about it…and Vex, before you ask, the mileage is very low, the previous owner rarely used it because he didn't have time to enjoy it, so it's practically brand new."

"Gotta admit Doc, it's a rare beauty, they only made a hundred of them. So can I ask and I mean this with no offense but how did ya afford a bike that costs $120,000?"

"Vex my man…you remember that my Lolo also owns a Dodge Viper. That brain is hers has brought her plenty of financial wealth all her life and her only Hercules heel in life besides learning, helping others and Bobo is expensive as hell super cars and bikes…other than that she saves and for the most part lives frugally and you know, has two jobs and massive recognition in the world of science and medicine. I mean my Lolo is like a megastar...I wonder why Bolicious isn't back from the bathroom yet…"

"Probably cause she's outside drooling over the Doc's new bike like I knew she would be." We followed Vex's gaze to Bo basically feeling up my new bike. I shook my head and chuckled as we got out of our booth and told the waitress we'd be right back as we headed outside.

"Should I be jealous?" I asked with my arms crossed in an attempt to look serious which I know is failing miserably thanks to the uncontrollable smirk on my face. Bo whipped around like she's been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

She blushed, "No…I was just looking…can I drive it!? I'll be really careful, I promise! Pleaseeee" The three of us couldn't help but laugh at Bo's excitement and desire to ride the bike as expected.

I pulled out my phone to send out a quick text to Mitch before I answered Bo. "Well, you could…but then, who would ride yours home?" Bo was about to question me when a black limited edition 2006 MV Agusta F4CC came right up beside mine.

Bo was gawking at her new bike in complete shock. "Thanks Mitch, I owe you one!" Mitch shook his head in disagreement with a smile. "No you don't Laur, letting me work on yours and drive hers was more than enough. Now, I'd introduce myself to your very lucky girl but she's as frozen as a statue in complete shock at the moment so I'll hand you the keys and her brand new black helmet before I grab a taxi back to my bike before I'm late to meet my girl for our anniversary, bye Lauren, good to see you Kenzi as always."

We waved Mitch off before Vex asked me a question that I knew he'd ask. "Okay…one is barely believable but two? How did ya get two!?…Can I get one, please?"

I chuckled, "Sorry Vex, but two is my limit. I know the managing Director of MV Agusta. We met at the banquet where I received The Moses Gomberg Distinguished Award for Outstanding Contribution in the Fields of Free Radicals. The managing Director of MV Agusta is a big fan of mine so he gladly made me another one just for my Bo when I asked him to as a late anniversary gift since we have yet to find time to celebrate anniversaries like most couples. I mean we couldn't even do our one month anniversary like you two did and Bo deserves to know just how much I love and adore her. I'm so happy I was able to do this for her…oh and unofficially, there are now a hundred and one of these limited edition bikes. Now, if you'll excuse me…Can you guys go back inside and order for us, I want what Bo's having and I'll snap Bo out of her drooling haze…I think I really am starting to get jealous of the bikes…"

"Sure thing Lolo and don't worry, I'm sure Bobo is prefers you in bed. Oww! Why'd you punched my arm, I was just kidding! Geeez!"

I walked up behind Bo and wrapped my arms around her waist, gently pulling her into me. "Do you like it sweetheart?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"Do I like? No, I **love** …babe, I can't believe you did this for me. These things cost a fortune and you even had " _Ysabeau E. McCorrigan_ " engraved on the pillion. Thank you so much but this is too much, these are so expensive…you should send it back or something."

I turned Bo around to face me. "Bo, you're worth more than all the money in the world. I would give you the whole universe and everything in it on a silver platter if I could. This is just a small token of my love for you. Now, come on let's go back inside for lunch and then we can take our bikes for a ride."

 **Late Evening – Condo**

"Wow babe those bikes are so amazing! I can't believe we completely lost track of time!" Bo exclaimed as she took my hand and led us inside.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Bo. Let me get changed out of these leather pants and we'll do pancakes." Bo lit up with a devilish seductive smirk.

"Do you need some help out of those hot, tight leather pants, _Doctor?"_ Bo started kissing and sucking on my neck as she unbuttoned and tugged at my leather pants. "Mmmmm…Bo, you have no idea how much I want your " _help_ " but babe, I desperately need carbs, we haven't ate since lunch. So, can you please prep the food, I think we have eggs and sausages to go with the pancakes."

We shared a few chaste kisses before Bo slightly pulled away. "Tell you what, how about you go get undressed and take a relaxing shower while I cook our dinner-breakfast. It'll be at our bedside by the time you get out the shower…we'll have " _breakfast in bed_ ", sound good?"

"Sounds great…thank you so much babe." I gave Bo one more long kiss before I headed to our bedroom to take a nice hot shower. "Anything for you babe, have a nice shower and think of me!"

"I always do babe like nonstop all day, every day!" I shouted back down for her to hear me clearly. "Well then make the shower thoughts extra dirty!" She replied making me chuckle. God, I love that goofy woman.

 **20 Minutes Later – Bedroom**

"Bo…?" I walked out of the bathroom to find Bo in bed completely naked, staring at her phone with our food on a breakfast tray. "Why hasn't Tamsin or Evony called with any news?" She asked with worry and sadness.

I let my towel drop to the floor as I carefully got into bed to pull Bo into my arms without knocking the tray over. "Maybe, they haven't made a verdict or maybe the trial was more exhausting than they thought it would be, whatever the reason; we'll find out tomorrow when we meet them for dinner at the diner…I'm sorry, I should have let you follow the news like you wanted to."

"No Lauren, you did the right thing by not letting me. I would have been utterly obsessed with any and all media coverage regarding the case…thank you and you're right, we'll find out tomorrow. So for now, let's focus on getting some food in you so I can get to my dessert…my sexy Doctor/Detective covered in maple syrup…Now, say ahhh…"

I giggled as Bo repositioned herself in my arms to be able to more comfortably feed me a folk full of pancakes covered in syrup. "Ahhh" I opened my mouth so she could feed me the delicious pancakes. "Look at that, you got some syrup on your lips…here; let me get that for you…"

Bo kissed and licked the syrup off my lips before she fed me another bite. We took turns feeding each other with kisses here and there as our limbs were leisurely tangled together. We may not know what dinner holds tomorrow night. But, dinner right now is perfect and that's all that matters.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hope all is well! I don't think anyone caught 1 of my Easter eggs from my last chapter. The sex scene was from 1x5 but in the show it was Dyson, not Lauren & he refused to have breakfast with Bo & there was no "I love you" & stuff. I'm glad you guys liked it! Personally, I find it hot & kinky that Lauren & Bo took advantage of a nearly empty precinct thanks to a statutory holiday lol**

 **Dragonfly00 – Very true lol**

 **Kogaduck – lol Ninjas are good bikes!**

 **L Lewis447 – I hope my PM answered your question. So glad you enjoyed the sexy times! I was almost drooling when I pictured her in tight leather in my favorite colors lol bike sexy times…guess we'll see :P I never get tired of your complements & always glad it makes your day! I hope Rainer goes down too!**

 **KT – Thank you & I'm jealous of Bo! I want to be Lauren's girlfriend too! But then again, I always wanna be Lauren's girlfriend lol! Thank you, we had a great birthday weekend for him. My birthday is this Saturday too lol so I never forget his since his was this past Saturday. I hope you had a great weekend too! Hope life is the good kind of busy for you!**

 **Pari Pillu – lol this story writes itself, I'm just as surprised as you are about the bikes & yes, let's find out!**

 **KK – I understand a busy life, hope it's the good kind. Glad ya caught one of the Easter eggs from the last chapter! There was 2 in a sense…lol I agree, I love their relationship partly because there so supportive of each other in every way so yeah, Bo will be fine & Thank you for my dad's birthday wishes, it was great! Funny thing is his birthday was this past Saturday & mine is this Saturday lol**

 **Turtle – Me too!**

 **Brother – Wow, I didn't think anyone would know what bikes they were without looking it up lol I love all the bikes you mentioned but I definitely like the F4CC lol (not sure why my story choose the F4CC though lol it just happened) You gotta get in line because I love Lauren, I've always wanted to be Lauren's girlfriend lol & oohhh…yeah I misunderstood ya, sorry. But something tells me Nadia would still want the credentials so she can brag about Lauren being hers & stuff. I don't think Bo wants to do it in a science fiction ship, I think it has to be the Viper lol**

 **Loverach – I'm so glad you love it! Your opening line "I'm loving it" made me want Mcdonalds lol & I rarely eat there **

**Epilogue is definitely next! I'm really sure this time…I think…this story keeps writing itself with all y'alls awesome support! So hell, I don't know lol**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Saturday Afternoon – Carnival**

"Babe, will you win me a goldfish? We'll take him or her home and name him or her, Jordan." I asked a reluctant Bo as I tugged her further into the carnival by gently tugging on our perfectly entwined fingers as we held hands.

"Babe, I know what you're doing and I appreciate you trying to distract me until we meet Tamsin and Evony for dinner. But, I don't think you'll be able to distract me like you did yesterday or the days before…I really do appreciate the effort though sweetheart."

I sighed, "Bo please try, it's the first day of the carnival. When I was a kid, I always went to the first day of the carnival with my mother." I gently pulled her into my arms for a few quick chastened kisses.

"Mmmm…you're a cheater _Dr. Lewis_. You know I can't resist making you happy or your kisses…So, let's enjoy the carnival but, I'm not letting us get a goldfish because they're a conspiracy! I mean you get one and they last long enough for you to get somewhat attached to them and next thing you know, they're dead three days later!"

"Actually, with proper care; a goldfish's average life span is 20 to 25 years and the record for the oldest goldfish to ever live; died at 43 years old and that particular goldfish was won at a fair in Yorkshire, England."

Bo's eyes widened as if she suddenly realized something. "Trick lied to me! I can't believe he lied to me! I had a goldfish from the carnival when I was little and it died after three days! He just said that, that's the typical life span of a goldfish!"

I chuckled at an upset Bo as I placed little kisses all over her face. "He probably genuinely believed that. Most people do believe that goldfish only live a few weeks at best."

"You're just trying to keep me from being mad at him and I love you for that and for many other reasons." Bo grabbed the back of my neck and brought me in for a long tender kiss. When the kiss ended, I started to lead us to the nearest game but, Bo stopped me and pulled me back into her embrace.

"…Lauren…I- I know about what you guys all did yesterday. I know that you, Kenzi, Nadia, Dyson and even Vex all went to Rainer's trial to testify against him. I know that you guys weren't allowed to do a video testimony like I did because the presiding judge only allowed me to do one due to my special circumstances regarding Rainer. I know that you had Vex and Kenzi keep me company while you went to your hospital meeting **and** to court to testify against Rainer. I'm not stupid Lauren and I am a lawyer, the more people testify, the more likely and easily a side is going to win a case…I understand why you guys didn't tell me and why you had me distracted yesterday and today and stuff…But, I have to know…how do you think the trial went…did you give me the bike out of guilt because you felt bad about not telling me about you going to his trial?"

Bo's eyes pleaded for answers that I couldn't give. My heart broke as I caressed her cheek with the palm of my hand. "Bo…you know that I'm not sure how the trial went. I left the court as soon as I was allowed off the stand. For all we know, they may be deciding Rainer's fate at this very moment if they couldn't do it yesterday for whatever reason. You know, it's funny that most people think that all courts are closed on weekends besides traffic court which is not true which you know since you're a lawyer and have done criminal trials on weekends and stuff…and I'm rambling because I do feel guilty about not telling you. But Bo, the bike was not a gift out of guilt at all and I've never thought or believed that you're stupid and I never will believe or think that about you."

It broke my heart that Bo would even consider the thought of me thinking that she was stupid. "You know that I think you're smart…and funny…and beautiful…" I told Bo with loving conviction in between planting slow, soft, loving kisses on her perfect lips.

"You're such a sweet talker, _Detective_. Is this how you get your suspects to talk? Should I be worried or jealous?"

I chuckled, "You never have anything to worry about because you're the only one I see on a daily basis. I only have eyes for you Bo…and I'm sorry for not telling you about going to court, I just didn't want you to-"

Bo silenced my apology with a kiss. "No apologies, I know you were just trying to protect me and I love you for it…Just…next time, which given our professions there will likely be a next time of some sort…just please tell me what you're doing instead of trying to hide it from me and constantly keeping me with company…please. I'm really not mad and it's been a really long time since anyone has really tried to take care of me and it does make me feel special…But, I'd just prefer to be in know, instead of being tip toed around, okay? Again, no apologies…just next time…please tell me."

I nodded as I felt guilt wash over me. Bo must have seen it in my eyes because before I could even speak, she held me tighter and gave me a long passionate kiss. "Now that, that's over, where should we go first, _Doctor_?"

I looked around the carnival as I tried to ignore my arousal response to the way Bo said doctor and detective like she always does. My eyes landed on the ring toss game with Star Trek plush figures as prizes along with other kinds of prizes. But, I only had eyes for the Star Trek prizes; mainly, Spock.

I pulled out of Bo's embrace and guided her by our entwined fingers to the ring toss game. "Come on Assassin, you're going to put your skills to use to win me the biggest Spock prize they have at the ring toss game." Bo laughed at my serious tone over a Spock plush figure even though she knew I was dead serious.

"Yes dear, your wish is my command." She whispered in my ear as we reached the ring toss game. She kissed me on my neck from behind before she went over to the game host to pay him five dollars for five tries.

Bo landed all five of her rings on the back row of the bottles with ease. The guy looked absolutely shocked as he told her to pick any prize she wanted in a complete stutter. Bo just gave the guy a shrug and told him it must have been beginner's luck.

She then turned to me, prompting the guy to see that it was my choice. I of course picked the huge plush Spock figure. The guy grabbed it and handed it to me while still in complete shock as we thanked him and walked away.

I knew I was grinning like the geeky nerd that I will always be at heart as I thanked Bo with a kiss; simply because I had a new Star Trek figure to add to my already huge Star Trek collection. Bo chuckled; my guess is at the silly grin on my face.

"You're so adorable, Lauren Lewis. But just so you know, Spock is not sleeping in our bed. No way am I risking being replaced by Spock **especially** in the bedroom department. Come on; let's go put him in the car before we do anything else."

 **4 Hours Later**

We did everything and ate almost everything the carnival had to offer except win a goldfish because…well, Bo's childhood goldfish trauma has scarred her for life. The only thing we had left to do before we had to meet Tamsin and Evony at the diner was the Ferris wheel. So, we did just that.

We got on; cuddled immediately and watched the scenery as the sunset with kisses here and there. As the ride came to an end, we took a photo together with my phone while we were waiting to be let off of the Ferris wheel from the very top of it. We looked at our photo and agreed that it was perfect before I sent the photo to Bo's phone. The day was perfect; I just hope the night is too...

 **6pm – Diner**

"Told you they'd be here six o'clock sharp, you owe me twenty bucks." Tamsin bragged to Evony as we approached their booth. "Shut up, Battle" Evony grumbled like a sore loser as Bo and I chuckled and rolled our eyes as were took our seats across from the oddly…perfect for each other couple almost just like me and Bo, almost…I mean let's be honest here; no couple is a more perfect couple than us in my opinion and I'm a genius so, I highly doubt I'm wrong.

Before Bo could ask the question she's been dying to know the answer to, Tamsin beat her to it. "I didn't call yesterday because we didn't get the verdict until this morning because Rainer's lawyers tried every desperate strategy they could think of to get Rainer off the hook or reduce his sentence. It was tedious, annoying, a waste of time and completely useless with all the overwhelming evidence and testimonies against him. So, what's the verdict, you ask…Rainer was found guilty on all charges against him and got three life sentences with no chance of parole."

Bo's expression at Tamsin's news was completely unreadable. I was about to say her name in attempt to snap her out of her haze when she broke out of it with a grateful smile towards Tamsin and Evony with glassy eyes. "Thank you, all of you…especially you, Lauren. You saved me and gave me a reason to live my life with purpose and meaning again."

"Hey! We're the ones that set you two up. We're the real heroes of this story!" Bo and I rolled our eyes at Evony's constant need to be the center of attention. "Yes Evony, you're a real hero especially when you almost had me shoot Lauren."

Tamsin briefly choked on her coke when she heard Bo's statement. "Evony! You promised me that Lauren would be in no danger when we decided to set the two up in such a…unique way…Lauren almost being shot does not qualify as ' _no danger'!"_

"Evony waved off a glaring Tamsin off as if Tamsin was overreacting. "Oh relax honey, I knew Bo would dig for more information on Lauren and drop her soak and wet panties for her before she would ever harm her. Don't get your panties in a twist for nothing, sweetheart."

"Whatever, you're so not getting any tonight Evs." Evony chuckled as we watched on in amusement. "Yes I will unlike you who won't be getting your twenty bucks…So, anyways… Bo...is it safe to assume that you're done with _"nightly activities_ " since Rainer's behind bars and your new life with Lauren? You're both welcome for bringing you two together by the way…"

Bo scoffed at Evony's attempt to get a " _thank you_ " from us before she turned to look me in the eyes to make sure she had my fullest support in whatever she decided. I gave her a smile and a nod which made her smile at me in return before she looked back at Evony and answered her as well as Tamsin.

"You two said you brought Lauren into my crosshairs, literally…because you wanted to keep me from completely losing myself to my alter-ego…and guess what? You guys did that with unbelievable success. You never said that your goal was to get me to quit my alter-ego and Lauren has no intention of asking me to quit so…no, I'm not going to quit. I still want to pick up where justice fails to help protect the people of this city. But, if it makes you two feel better, I haven't…" _took care_ " of anyone since you brought Lauren to my attention."

I put my hand over Bo's hand to firmly reassure her of my full support in her decision in case she had even an ounce of doubt about having full my support. Tamsin and Evony just stared at us for a moment before they nonchalantly shrugged at Bo's answer. "Fine, whatever…just remember, Succubus…Lauren and I go way back and I am your boss so, if you hurt Lauren, I will make your life a living hell, got it?"

"Tamsin!" I exclaimed with scolding anger in my tone. "Don't threaten Bo, she would never **ever** hurt me." Bo gave me a quick kiss on the cheek to calm me.

"it's okay babe, I want people to look out for you, even from me. Tamsin's just being a good friend." Tamsin gave me a smug smile while Evony looked bored and slightly annoyed, probably because she was hungry and we have yet to even order any food.

"Alright babe...I guess...I'll let Tamsin threaten you just this **once**...even though I know you'll never do anything to intentionally hurt me in any way…I love you, Bo."

I looked towards Bo with a loving smile, prompting her to kiss me on the lips with a grin even as the kiss ended all too soon in my opinion. "I love you too, Lauren." We heard Evony clear her throat for our attention.

"Alright now that, that mushy moment and all the important business is done with. Let's order, shall we…you know, before I hold the three of you in contempt for starving this very important judge." We all laughed at an agitated Evony before I called the waitress over to take our orders…or at least Evony's order before we found out if she would find a way make good on her threat or not.

Bo snuggled into my arms as we read the menu with a peaceful smile on her face. I'm so…beyond happy that she finally got her very own justice. No one deserves justice more than the most perfect woman in my arms.

What a perfect way to end a perfect day. I couldn't have asked for a better way to end the day…and now, Bo and I can both focus on our future together without anymore past demons in our rear-view mirror anymore. Sure, I know we'll have other obstacles in our life but I don't care because I know Bo and I will face everything together, defeating everything and anything that comes our way as one and that's all that matters…As Kenzi would say…BoLo against the world, always and forever.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hope all is going good guys! This is the end but, there will be a sequel in the coming weeks!**

 **Cheekymadom – Cheer up!**

 **Loverach – I hope my Author's Note made you feel better!**

 **Turtle – Don't cry!**

 **Kogaduck – Oh, you live in WA! I hope you have a blast & thank you for the birthday wishes! **

**FrenChi – As long as you're okay then, it's all good! Just review when you can!**

 **Dragonfly00 – Let's hope so!**

 **Joanrrbb – It's okay, I knew FF must have slipped lol glad you like this story so much & I love their chemistry so much!**

 **L Lewis447 – Where'd you go? :P**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Epilogue**

 **Lauren's POV – 8 Months Later – 1 Year Anniversary – Condo – Almost Noon – Bedroom**

"Bo, stop, that tickles!" I continued to giggle as Bo made her way up to me as she licks and kisses her way up my naked body. She pays special attention to my sensitive spots making me giggle and laugh even more as she took her sweet time back up to my lips. "Mmmm… _Dr. Lewis_ , I love making you laugh first thing in the morning. Just as much as I love making you moan first thing in the morning."

"Bo, get up here and give me my official morning kiss." I was trying to use my serious tone but, I failed miserably with the grin stuck on my face. Finally, Bo emerged from under the covers with a grin and gave me my kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, I love you Lauren. But next time could you at least let me finish playing with your sexy, sexy body…I was busy mapping out my favorite spots on you with my tongue and lips. Do you know how hard that is, especially when I realized I was doomed to fail because it turns out that every inch of you is my favorite spot…But…it was still fun trying, especially when you would giggle or moan or both."

I laughed at Bo's playful tone and expression as she drew hearts on my chest with her finger. "Well, in all fairness, I think we're even because you and your little mapping project woke me up from my sleep in giggles…You know I prefer to be woken up with moans instead."

She placed little kisses all over my chest again before meeting my lips with her own in another kiss that so good, it was sinful. "Oh believe me, I know…and as you know, I do too. But, after last night I thought you'd be too tired."

"Mmmm…I appreciate your concern but trust me Assassin, I can and am more than willing to handle anything you want to _do_ _with_ or _to_ me." I leaned up and captured Bo's lips in another sweet kiss. I thought we were about get lost in each other once again when Bo pulled away from me with an apologetic smile because her phone began to ring and she had to answer it.

"What Tamsin?…I thought that case was closed…I see…uh huh, uh huh…I swear, this is the most annoying and longest nuisance suit I've ever heard of…umm…yeah…I think I have backup hard copies at my former apartment which Kenzi took over the lease to not too long after I moved out. So I'll just swing over there lat-…okay, okay I'll swing over there now and then head to you immediately! Calm the fuck down, it's nothing but a glorified nuisance suit and you kn-…Hello…hello? That crazy bitch hung up on me!"

I chuckled as Bo got out of bed and began to get dressed. "I'm guessing that was Tamsin…" I teased, as Bo just continued to get dressed.

I got out of bed to help Bo with the finishing touches and to calm her and as she continued to complain about Tamsin before she went out the door. "Yeah, in all her bitchy glory…how she became the sole owner of the firm with that " _cheery_ " personality is beyond me."

"Babe, Tamsin isn't so bad…she just has a lot of walls up with most people, including you. Honestly, once her walls are down you'll see that you two have more in common than you probably think and Tamsin inherited the firm from her father about two years after she graduated from law school because he fell too ill to run a firm but, as you probably know, she still uses him as a consultant whenever she needs help…and I think he still has a certain percentage of ownership at Tamsin's request…and before you ask, I know all this because I'm one of the few people she lets her guard down with."

Bo turned around as soon as I finished with her hair with a smile on her face that made me smile too because when she's unhappy then I'm unhappy too. It's like we're one with each other now in every way possible and I love it. I brought our smiling lips together for a kiss before she left me to do some work.

"I'll be back around five at the latest to pick you up for our perfect anniversary evening if that's good for your schedule…?" I chuckled, making Bo look at me with confusion. Bo's confused expression was so adorable that I couldn't help but kiss her again before I answered her silent question.

"I was going to tell you this towards the end of our special evening as an anniversary surprise. But since you bought it up…as you know, Kenzi is going back to school to further her law enforcement career so she is now a part-time detective and…so am I, mainly because of her and since we're no longer short staffed...I've been wanting to become a part-time detective for a long time now. But, I couldn't leave Kenzi to go solo or she might have been assigned a new partner and you know she doesn't get along with many…Anyway...I no longer work seven days a week! You know; forty hours with the precinct, Monday through Friday and five hour shifts at the hospital on Saturdays and Sundays…I will now work twenty hours a week for the precinct and twenty hours a week for the hospital, starting on Monday. I'll be working five days a week with eight hour shifts for both. Mondays and Wednesdays; I'll be at the precinct and on Tuesdays and Thursdays; I'll be at the hospital. Both will be 8am to 4:30pm and on Fridays; I'll be at the precinct from 8am to noon and then at the hospital from 12:30pm to 4:30pm and in case you're worried about my health benefits; remember, I told you that I've never used majority of the benefits that the precinct offers because the hospital offers everything they have to offer to both their full-time and part-time employees and their employee benefits are way better than…well, almost all other employers. So…long story short; I have weekends off now aka more time for us especially since you set your own hours which always adds up to at least thirty to forty hours a week. So, we can both have weekends off together as long as you make sure you set your schedule that way on a more… permanent basis, meaning no work for BoLo on the weekends…So, what do you thin-"

Bo cut off my ramblings with a mind blowing kiss that made me moan as I melted into her inviting embrace while my arms instinctively wrapped around her neck as we deepened the kiss…She broke the kiss before we completely lost all control, which according to…everyone, we do that a lot…I was about to capture Bo's lips in another kiss but then she started placing little kisses on my jaw line before she answered my interrupted question.

"I think you're really cute and sexy when you get all excited and ramble about stuff especially medical and science stuff. I am also absolutely thrilled that you'll have weekends off now, you deserve it more than anyone else in the universe in my opinion…Just let me read over anything that you're not a hundred percent sure of before you sign the dotted line, okay?...And, you know that I don't mind setting my schedule around your schedule, right?"

"Okay, I will and I know. You're always trying to make things convenient for me and protect me from anything and everything. I love you for those things and so much more."

Bo lit up with a stunning smile like she always does anytime I declare my love for her. It's definitely something I'll never get tired of seeing and being the cause of. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before she headed for the door.

"I'll see you later, I love you!" She shouted as she made her exit. "I love you too, Bo!" I shouted back right before the door closed behind her.

 **10 Minutes Later**

I picked up my phone to call Tamsin and thank her since I was sure Bo was gone. Tamsin picked up the phone immediately. She was obviously expecting my call.

"You're welcome, Lewis"

I chuckled, "Thanks Tamsin"

"Thank me by naming one of your future kids after me."

"First of all, I don't even know if I'll ever have kids and second…no. The best you'll get is having a pet named after you if we get one."

"Pass…"

I smirked, "That's what I thought. So, the best you'll get is a thank you for getting me some alone time today. So…thank you for helping me, Tamsin."

"You're welcome Lewis…good luck."

Tamsin ended the call without another word. So, I put the phone down to get to work…Time to get to work…

 **Bo's Pov – 20 Minutes Later – Kenzi's Apartment (Formerly Bo's Apartment)**

"Ello stranger, how's ya and the good doc doing?" Vex nearly made me jump out of my skin as soon as I walked in the door using my key that Kenzi let me keep.

"Fucking hell, Vex! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?" Shouldn't you still be at work?"

"No, I took the week off to finish moving in with Kenzi." He explained from the couch as I walked past him to the spare room since I knew Kenzi kept what little stuff I left here for almost a year now in that little room. "I still can't believe it took you two this long to move in together!" I yelled from the " _storage room_ ".

"Well, we can't all be like ya two crazy birds and move in together after only being together for almost four months!" He yelled back just loud enough for me to hear him. I chuckled as I decided to just take all of what was mine back home with me.

"What I meant to say was I'm happy for you two!" I yelled out to him as I stacked up the only two boxes that are mine to carry to my car. I heard Vex shuffle towards me, probably just to check to see if I needed any help with anything.

"Thanks luv, here…let me take a box to your car for ya…Ya know…to be honest, I thought ya and the doc were going too fast when ya moved in together after only almost four months together. But, I'm really glad that I was wrong and that ya two simply continue to burn brighter for each other with each passing moment."

I gave Vex a bright smile as we made it to my car. "Thanks Vex, that means a lot to me especially since you're one of the few that I call family…I'm really glad we both finally found someone."

 **Lauren's Pov – Condo – Evening**

Okay, Bo should be home any minute now since I told her by text hours ago that I just wanted a simple evening at home for our anniversary…Everything is perfect now, I think…Romantic candlelit lighting, red rose pedals leading to the romantic dinner I set on the table for two…I'm wearing the short length, strapless black silk dress that Bo loves on me.

Okay, this is going to be a perfect one year anniversary. I'm going to make sure this is the perfect anniversary night for Bo. This is going to be a night she never forgets.

I heard the door being unlocked so I quickly checked over my appearance in the mirror and grabbed a single long stem red rose to give to Bo. Bo opened the door with a bouquet of colorful tulips since she knows they're my favorite…Just like I know that roses are her favorite.

"Hey babe, are you sure you don't want to go ou-…Oh my god…Lauren…babe, what is all this…Is…is this all for me? Wow…you look more perfect than a goddess..."

I smiled at her as I took my tulips from her and gave her the rose along with a kiss on the corner of her lips. "Yes, all this is for you. Happy Anniversary, my love…Come on; follow the rose pedals to our dinner table. I made all your dinner favorites with your favorite wine."

We ate across from each other at the intimate table for two with small talk and frequent " _I love you's_ " to each other. Eventually, we got to and finished the mini strawberry cheesecake that I made especially for her since it's her favorite dessert. She was so distracted by her soon to be last bite that she didn't even notice that I was now in front of her, down on one knee with a ring box in my hand ready to be presented to her.

Suddenly, she looked my way and gasped. "Lauren…?" She whispered out in shock with glassy eyes…I took a quick breath to calm my nerves before I asked the question I've been dying to ask for weeks now…

"Bo, you have made me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life and I want to spend the rest of my life making you at least as happy as you make me every day. I love you more than I could ever put into words or actions but I'll never ever stop trying to for as long as you let me…Ysabeau Elizabeth McCorrigan…will you give me the greatest honor there is by letting me become your wife?...Will you marry me?"

We both had tears running down our faces as I waited for her answer. I was about to take her soft sobs as a no since she had yet to answer my question. But before I could do or say anything, she jumped off her seat and attacked me onto the floor with a rainstorm of kisses all over my face while frantically exclaiming, "YES! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU! YES! YES, LAUREN!"

My laughter and our joy filled our home as we kissed each other frantically for a few moments longer before I stopped us just long enough to slip the white gold diamond engagement ring onto her finger. We were starting to get lost in each other like we always do right there on our living room floor…Just as we were tugging on each other's clothing, Dyson bursted through the door with Kenzi.

"Lauren, why haven't you picked up your phon-…Oh…Well…at least now we know that you're okay. We've been trying to contact you for hours."

"Why, what's going on Dyson?" I asked him as Bo and I got off the floor. He sighed, "Clearly, neither of you have seen the news at all today…Rainer escaped from prison hours ago and we found him at his former home office in his desk chair with an arrow straight through his skull an hour ago…I'll admit, at first I thought it was Bo's doing but then…Kenzi found this note attached to Rainer's chest…"

I took the note from Dyson's grasp and read it.

" _Lauren,_

 _Tell your girlfriend she doesn't have to thank me for taking care of this piece of shit then dump her. You belong to me, we belong together. That's right baby, I'm back and I'm going to make things right between us, I promise. See you soon, lover._

 _Xox,_

 _Crystal_ "

"Who's Crystal?" I didn't even realize that Bo was next to me until her voice broke me from my thoughts. I didn't know what to say so I just spoke without thinking.

"She's a bounty hunter gone rogue…and…my ex fiancée..." Bo's expression was one of complete and utter shock. The look on her face made me wish I was dead instead of Rainer.

"Oh…" That was all Bo could mutter to say in a whisper like tone. I moved to touch her and explain but, she pulled away and went to our bedroom, almost slamming the door shut.

"…LoLo…I know you want to go in there and fix things with BoBo. But, shit just totes hit the fan…What are we going to do about Crystal?"

"I don't know and right now, I don't care. I'm going to talk to my **current** fiancée and make things right with her. You two can stay or get out, I don't care. Right now, Bo is the **only** thing that matters to me."

As I walked away from them and towards the bedroom for Bo, I heard Kenzi smack Dyson and scold him for ruining my night with Bo. "I told you not to barge in here tonight! I told you not to show LoLo the note with BoBo present! Shit hit the fan even more than it had to cause of you! You're timing and finesse needs some serious work, D-man…You ruined the happiest night of their lives…I hope LoLo can fix this with BoBo…for both their sakes…"

I couldn't agree with Kenzi more…I can't lose Bo…I've lost more than enough to Crystal. I can't lose Bo too, I won't lose Bo.

I knocked on the door and called out to her before I tried to open the door. I waited for a moment and got no response. So, I tried to turn the door knob and to my surprise it was unlocked.

Bo was curled up on the bed, softly sobbing. I slowly got into bed behind her and cautiously wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping she didn't pull away from me. Again, to my surprise…she didn't pull away from me.

Instead, she turned around in my embrace to face me. "I hate that I can't hate you right now. You never told me about Crystal or the fact that you were engaged before. What happened to **your** ' _No_ _Secrets_ ' rule?"

"I'm sorry Bo…please let me explain…" I choked out in between tears and sobs of my own. "I love you Bo…Please..."

She sighed as her own tears started to settle down. "…I love you too…like I've never loved anyone else in my entire life…which is why I'm still here…But, if you have any more secrets from me then you can take your ring back now and I'll walk out right now…So, any other secrets excluding this one?"

I immediately shook my head no. "No, I promise…she's the only thing I've kept from you and only because I never wanted to talk or even think about her again. Please Bo, you have to believe me…She's a part of my past that I never wanted to revisit in any way or form. That is the only reason I never spoke about her or the engagement."

After a moment of staring into my eyes, she nodded. "I believe you, Lauren…But you still have some major explaining to do right now if you want us to stay together and get married." I nodded in agreement as she caressed my cheek with the back of her hand.

"Okay, good…I promise, I'm listening...So, start talking whenever you're ready, Lauren."


	24. Author's Note

**A/N: Just letting you guys know I haven't disappeared or anything…and to tell you that the sequel…**

 **Oh, before I forget to mention it, my friend has a cool, rare Lost Girl/Doccubus/BoLo item for sale on ebay in case you guys want to check it out the ebay number is: 172696811392 Thank you for looking in advance! Anyhow…**

 **The sequel will be up before June! So…BOLO! Get it? Be on the lookout…you know, quoting Bo from this story about police terms lol & the Bo/Lauren relationship nickname. Lol**

 **L Lewis447 – So glad you loved the ring toss & adorable Spock loving Lauren & stuff! Sorry about the cliffhanger! No, I couldn't help myself lol Oh, & I'm glad my PM answered your question! & yay! They're engaged! I'm glad I was able to "WOW" you again! & Yes, I know you're an adorkable nerd like Lauren lol Thank you for the compliments!**

 **Loverach – Hopefully Lauren has good answers! Sequel will be coming soon!**

 **Dragonfly00 – Yes, my muse has more to say…but, unfortunately my muse has bad timing…ruining the hallmark moment, my muse must be evil huh lol**

 **Pari Pillu – So glad you enjoyed the story! I hated anyone that came between BoLo too!**

 **Joannrbb – So glad you liked the epilogue!**

 **MHD2105 – Lol "happy engagement…I think!" I agree! The wait is almost over & no problem, I try my best!**

 **Cheekymadom – I couldn't agree with you more! Lol**

 **See you guys with the first chapter soon! Stay safe and be well!**

 **DrLLZP**


	25. Final Author's Note

**A/N: Just letting you guys know I haven't disappeared or anything…and to tell you that the sequel…is NOW UP! The title is "The Attorney & The Detective?"**

 **L Lewis447 – I hope I didn't disappoint you guys especially since I ended it with a cliffhanger lol Now, read the sequel & let me know what ya think, I'm dying here! lol**

 **Kogaduck - I couldn't help the cliffhanger, I swear! lol at least the wait is over.**

 **Joannrbb – The wait is over!**

 **Now go read the first chapter & stay safe and be well!...Oh &...tell me what you guys think, I hope you like it!**

 **DrLLZP**


End file.
